The final reunion
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: Angel gets his reward. He's needed in Sunnydale. But how will Buffy react to this new Angel and how will he help her defeat The First Evil. {COMPLETE}
1. Prelouge

"Very good." The thundering voice echoes through the lobby of the Hotel.  
  
Angel and the MoG turned toward the sound.  
  
"My faith in you was not misplaced." The thundering voice said again, appearing before the gang.  
  
"What.. Are you?" Angel asked, walking toward the now shimming golden light.  
  
"I am pure." The shimmering light spoke. "You have succeeded."  
  
Angel looked down to the broken form of Cordelia lying on the floor. "She was my."  
  
"Friend." The shimmering light said.  
  
"Yes." Angel said, lowering his head.  
  
"It was necessary." The shimmering light claimed.  
  
"Necessary?" Wesley asked.  
  
"To prove you were the champion." The shimmering light said to Angel. "That you would prevail."  
  
"That he would stop the apocalypse?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Of course." The simmering light replied. "You have stopped the end. Brought light to the darkness and destroyed the evil lurking here."  
  
"Some of it." Angel said. "There's more out there."  
  
"Yes." The shimmering light nodded. "But you have earned your reward."  
  
"My reward?" Angel scoffed.  
  
"His. reward?" Wes echoed. "The prophecy."  
  
"Shanshu." The shimmering light said, blasting Angel with its essence.  
  
Angel fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Gunn rushed to Angel's side, only to be restrained by Wesley.  
  
"Let go man." Gunn said.  
  
"Charles, no." Wes held him back. "This is Angel's reward to become."  
  
"Human." Fred finished Wes's sentence. "Sorry."  
  
"It is done." The shimmering light said, pouring back into one spot.  
  
Angel lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"Is he." Wes began.  
  
"He will recover." The shimmering light said.  
  
Hours passed, Gunn and Wesley moved Angel to the comfort of his own bed. Fred and Lorne cleaned the lobby and removed the remains of Cordelia Chase.  
  
"I miss her." Fred said, trying to ignore the fact that she was cleaning up her friend's remains.  
  
"I know you do, sugar pie." Lorne said, placing an arm around Fred. "But you have to remember, that wasn't Cordelia."  
  
"It was." Fred said.  
  
"It was her body." Lorne nodded. "But not her. Not her soul. That's still."  
  
"Up there." Fred said, looking to the sky.  
  
"Yes." Lorne nodded. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Faith run!" Buffy yelled as she dodged the demon's attack.  
  
Faith kicked at the oncoming vampire and grabbed the small child standing near by. "I'm on it, B!"  
  
Buffy continued her assault on the demon. "Bigger than I like." She spat, "But that makes the victory all more satisfactory." Buffy pushed out with her hand and forced the demon back into the wall, using all the strength she had left, Buffy Summers flipped up and grabbed at the shattered piece of glass, she drove the makeshift weapon into the demons throat and twisted. Despite the blood, the demon fought back as powerfully as ever. "Plan B!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Chloe loaded the crossbow and quickly handed it off to Kennedy who prepared for her part of the plan. Kennedy leveled her shot and pulled the trigger. Bolts flew into the back of the demon.  
  
"Nice shot!" Vi cheered as she began her part of the plan. She ran full speed toward the demon and slammed her body into it, knocking it from Buffy.  
  
"Now!" Chloe shouted, watching Rona shoot the demon with the gas powered flame.  
  
"Again!" Chloe called, signaling for Kennedy to fire the crossbow again. The all watched as Buffy regained the upper hand. "Buffy!" Chloe called, tossing a large ax toward Buffy.  
  
"Got it!" Buffy shouted, grabbing the ax mid-air, she turned in a complete circle bringing the ax blade first into the demon's head. Blood shot everywhere as the demon fell to the ground.  
  
"Faith's in trouble!" Dawn shrieked as she entered the room.  
  
The group followed Dawn back out at a fast pace.  
  
"Buffy!" Faith yelled, pushing a large demon off of her. "The bringer has the girl!"  
  
In an instant, Buffy was gone. Running down the corridor with the Potentials hot on her heels. Dawn helped Faith get out from under the now dead large demon and assessed Faith's injuries.  
  
"Your arm." Dawn said.  
  
"No time, little sister." Faith smiled. "Gotta go, we're missing all the fun." Faith grabbed Dawn's hand and the two ran off to find Buffy and the others.  
  
"Buffy!" Vi shouted. "Vi, get down!" Buffy called back, pushing one of ten bringers into a broken chair.  
  
"Now!" Chloe called, signaling Kennedy to pop up and behead the fallen bringer.  
  
"Behind you!" Buffy yelled to Chloe.  
  
Chloe turned as quickly as possible, but wasn't out of the reach of the bringers blade. The sharp edge came down on her arm with a burning pain. Chloe kicked out her leg and broke the bringer's knee.  
  
"Got your back!" Rona said, and ran into the mix. She pushed the bringer back and jabbed her stake deep into his throat.  
  
Chloe held her arm where the knife had hit and turned to see Buffy now fighting three bringers at once. "She needs help." Chloe yelled.  
  
Kennedy ran full force and body checked one of the bringers out of the way. Rona and Chloe joined in on the other side.  
  
"Vi!" Buffy yelled. "Where's Vi?"  
  
"Little busy!" Chloe replied as she was pulled away from Rona by another bringer.  
  
"Here!" Vi yelled from the corner.  
  
Buffy looked quickly to her group. Two bringers trapped Vi, Chloe was held down by another. Rona and Kennedy were holding their own. Buffy quickly grabbed the bringer's arm and with speed and determination hit it just right to break the bone. She twisted the arm back on the bringer and stabbed him with his own knife. Buffy quickly dispatched Kennedy's bringer and took off for Vi.  
  
Kennedy tackled Rona's attacker and pushed him to the ground, free of the bringer, Rona grabbed her bloody stake and stabbed the fallen bringer. She grabbed Kennedy's arm and went toward Chloe.  
  
Chloe struggled with her attacker. Her ribs were still bruised and each blow from the bringer brought her closer and closer to blacking out. Chloe dodged a punch and pulled her knee up as a foot connected with the bringer's stomach.  
  
"Miss me?" Rona said as she kicked the bringer off of Chloe. Kennedy quickly dispatched the bringer and looked around the cave. Buffy was helping Vi off of the ground. Vi's mouth and hands were covered with red sticky blood and her face was already swelling.  
  
"The girl." Kennedy whispered. "Buffy! Where's the girl?" She shouted.  
  
With out thinking, Buffy took off down the corridor and began her hunt.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said as she passed by.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dawn simply pointed to the little girl sitting on the floor in the corner.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Buffy asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"There." Dawn pointed to a closed door.  
  
Buffy walked slowly to the door and opened it quietly. "Faith." She said softly.  
  
"It's hard." Faith said, standing over the body of a bringer. "I know it's right to kill them but, it's hard to block that feeling."  
  
"It's okay." Buffy said, holding Faith against her. "We're okay."  
  
Buffy led Faith out of the room and reviewed her team. Dawn was carrying the little girl, the youngest Potential yet. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably and Dawn was doing her best to comfort her. Kennedy was helping Vi, who was limping badly and holding a cloth to her bleeding mouth. Rona stood bandaging Chloe's arm.  
  
"We need to get out." Buffy said.  
  
The gang slowly walked to the entrance of the building, carefully avoiding any demons or bringers in sight. When the finally emerged onto the street, they realized night was over and day had already begun. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Xander cleared the living room of the sleeping bags and pushed them all against the wall in the corner. Giles and Andrew pulled the coffee table back in front of the couch. Xander walked silently toward the window and looked out.  
  
"Still no word?" Willow asked sadly as she entered the living room.  
  
"No." Xander shook his head. "I tried calling her a million times, but no answer."  
  
"Maybe she shut the phone off." Willow whispered. "You know, so no demons will hear the ringing?"  
  
"Yea." Xander said, unconvinced. "That's what happened."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Giles said, standing up and crossing to Willow. "Buffy has always been one of the most remarkable young women I've ever known. She and the others have been training very hard. I'm sure the group faired well."  
  
"The coven doesn't know how The First got potential here with out anyone knowing." Willow said. "Or why they brought this one instead of just killing her."  
  
Giles shook his head. "I wish I had the answers."  
  
"Guys!" Xander almost shouted as he caught sight of Buffy coming down the street. "There they are."  
  
Xander and Willow ran to the door and pulled it open. Giles let out a breath of relief and steadied himself before rushing out to meet his slayer.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow yelled and rushed down the driveway. She grabbed Buffy into a hug as she approached.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy half smiled.  
  
"Buff." Xander nodded. "You're okay."  
  
"We're alive anyway." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Willow prodded.  
  
"Hurt." Buffy said. "Mostly sore. Although, some a lot more than others."  
  
Willow lifted her eyes from her friend and took in the sight of last night's patrol group. Injured and bleeding, they all helped each other up the driveway, Dawn following last holding the hand of a little girl in pink feet-pajamas.  
  
Willow quickly fell instep with the girl and began helping them inside. Faith smiled lightly, tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Take her." Faith said, passing Vi off to Willow. Willow obliged and didn't ask as Faith blinked and left for the back of the house.  
  
"It's hard." Buffy said before Willow could say anything. "To work so hard to fight your way back from the dark side and then to be thrust into killing again."  
  
"I know." Willow sighed.  
  
"It's different." Buffy said. "I'm not saying that to be mean, Will. But last night was brutal."  
  
"So we see." Xander said, helping the girls into the house.  
  
Buffy looked at the path Faith had just taken before walking into the house.  
  
"Buffy." Giles smiled.  
  
"Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"How was the patrol?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Full of action, adventure and thrills a minute." Buffy said, resting her weight against the wall. "We got the girl."  
  
"Yes." Giles said, eyeing the small girl gripping Dawn's hand.  
  
"They were out in full force." Rona added.  
  
"Big time." Chloe said, shifting her weight.  
  
"I suggest you get cleaned up." Giles said. "All of you."  
  
"I'll go hunt for something for breakfast." Xander said. "And then we'll tuck you into bed."  
  
Willow glanced at him from the staircase.  
  
"Well, not me personally." Xander back peddled, "But me as a member of the team. Will find food. And prepare it. And. And."  
  
"We got it, Xand." Buffy smiled and pulled herself up the stairs behind the others.  
  
"She looks. Bad." Xander said.  
  
Giles nodded. "I'm going to get to the med kit. I imagine some of that is more than small cuts."  
  
Xander nodded and went into the kitchen. Several other potentials were gathering their supplies.  
  
"She back?" Shun Li asked.  
  
"She is." Xander replied. "You guys going out?"  
  
"We hunt." Shun Li said. "We hunt now."  
  
"Yes." Xander nodded and watched the day team leave. They would do a few sweeps around town, then return for afternoon training. Xander walked to the refrigerator and looked at how empty it was. Anya had left an hour ago to go to the grocery store. Xander pulled out the eggs and a pack of bacon and dug a frying pan out of the cabinet. After a few minutes the smell of bacon scented the downstairs.  
  
"Smells yummy." Dawn said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Xander grumbled.  
  
"Everything, alright?" Dawn asked carefully.  
  
"Yea." Xander said.  
  
"Faith still out back?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her." Xander said worriedly, glancing a look at the back door.  
  
"I'll go check." Dawn said, leaving the kitchen.  
  
Faith sat quietly, curled into a little ball in the corner of the back yard. Dawn walked cautiously up to her.  
  
"Hey." Dawn said. "Xander's making breakfast."  
  
"Not hungry." Faith replied softly.  
  
"You have to eat." Dawn said, sitting down on the ground next to Faith.  
  
"You're going to get dirty." Faith said, eyeing Dawn's clean pants.  
  
"That's okay." Dawn said. "I know where the washing machine is."  
  
Faith smiled. "All grown up."  
  
"That's me." Dawn said. "All grown up."  
  
Faith turned to look out over the yard. "Things change all the time."  
  
"They do." Dawn said, resting her head on Faith's shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to sit out here with me." Faith said.  
  
"I don't mind." Dawn smiled. "Besides, we're like a family, remember."  
  
Faith smiled. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Angel sat at the end of his bed and rubbed his hand over his face.  
  
"It's a beard." Lorne said as he entered the room. "You've been laying in that bed for three days."  
  
"I'm tired." Angel grumbled.  
  
"Your frightened, sugar plum." Lorne walked across the room and placed the tray of food on the table. "I brought you something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Angel sighed.  
  
"You have to eat." Lorne said.  
  
"I'll just have some water." Angel replied.  
  
"No." Lorne said strictly. "You can not mope around here any longer. We all lost Cordy."  
  
"Shut up!" Angel shouted over Lorne.  
  
"We all loved her!" Lorne screamed. "We all lost her. We have to deal!"  
  
"You weren't the one." Angel stifled a sob. "You weren't the one who cut her head off."  
  
"That wasn't really Cordy." Lorne said. "You heard what The Powers said. Cordy is up there with them, happy. We've consulted every psychic, shaman and oracle we know. They all said the same thing. Cordy is fine. She's working with a new champion in another plane. She's not really here. That wasn't her."  
  
"I know." Angel said. "It's just."  
  
"It hurts." Lorne sat down on the bed next to Angel. "But listen up, Angel-hair, you're not the only one grieving. Everyone is down and out. They no longer have a path, a fight."  
  
"We are who we are." Angel breathed.  
  
"Yes." Lorne said. "And who are you?"  
  
Angel looked at Lorne puzzled.  
  
"You're no longer a vampire with a soul trying to find redemption." Lorne said. "You're a man again. A human man."  
  
"So what do I do now?" Angel sighed. "Go back to what?"  
  
"You have to ask yourself what you want to go back to." Lorne replied.  
  
Angel stood and went to the mirror. He gazed at his long forgotten image and rubbed his hand across his growing beard. "I know where I need to be."  
  
"Good." Lorne said cheerfully, standing and clasping his hands together. "That what's say we throw you in the shower, shove some food in your throat and get a move on it."  
  
"I say. I'm game." Angel said, moving into the connected bathroom and shutting the door.  
  
"How's he doing?" Wesley asked as Lorne came down the stairs.  
  
"Our big Angel-muffin?" Lorne smirked. "He's getting into the shower and into some clothes as we speak."  
  
"Great." Fred bubbled. "Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yea great." Gunn said, standing at the weapons cabinet.  
  
"What's the matter, dumpling?" Lorne asked as Gunn shifted a sword.  
  
"Nothing to fight." Gunn said. "No evil. And Brainiac over here can't figure out why."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Lorne asked. "No evil should be a good thing."  
  
"It's all going somewhere." Wes said as the phone started to ring.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." Fred said as she answered the phone. "Uh huh, uh huh. Yea, hold on a minute." Fred placed the phone down on the desk. "Wes, it's Dawn, she needs to talk to you or Angel."  
  
Wesley walked to the phone and picked it up. "Dawn." He said. "How are you, how's Sunnydale?"  
  
Gunn watched as Wesley's face went from happy, to worried, to scared, the color washed right out of his features as he listened to the caller.  
  
"I see." Wesley finally said. "We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gunn asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asked from his place on the stairs.  
  
"That was Dawn." Wesley said.  
  
"The slayer's kid sister?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yes." Wesley said distracted.  
  
"Wes?" Angel interrupted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Dawn said that The First is trying to open the Hellmouth." Wesley said. "That they've been patrolling night and day. And that they're losing grip on the city."  
  
"Buffy?" Angel quickly asked.  
  
"Is alive." Wesley said. "Dawn said that things are really bad. They're being attacked round the clock."  
  
"What's a first?" Gunn interjected.  
  
"The First." Angel replied.  
  
"The First Evil." Wesley said.  
  
"If she needs me, I have to go." Angel said, walking into his office.  
  
"Angel, you're human now." Wesley said.  
  
"You've been human this whole time." Angel snapped.  
  
"I'm with the boss man, let's go." Gunn said.  
  
"Start packing." Angel commanded. "We leave come night fall."  
  
"Angel?" Lorne said.  
  
"You're coming too." Angel said. "All of us."  
  
The MoG split up and began packing their personal belongings as well as the weapons. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The sun shined brightly in the Summer's living room as Buffy descended the stairs. She gripped the railing for support and nursed her sore body. The sound of the doorbell hastened her pace as she walked to the front entryway.  
  
"Angel." She breathed, as she opened the door. He stood there perplexed as the sun warmed his body. "What are you crazy!" Buffy screeched as she pulled Angel into the shade of the house. "You could have died!"  
  
"Buffy." Angel whispered and gathered her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said breathlessly as she pulled apart from Angel.  
  
"Hi." Angel smiled, his hand resting gently on Buffy's cheek. "I, ah, I'm sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's okay." Buffy said firmly. "I, how did you, I mean weren't you just?"  
  
"Standing in the sunlight." Angel smiled, placing Buffy's hand over his beating heart.  
  
"You're human." Buffy said confused.  
  
"I, uh, um, Hello?" Fred stammered, trying not to interrupt the moment.  
  
"Uh, Fred." Angel said, taking Fred's hand and leading her in. "Buffy, this is Fred."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Buffy said, shaking Fred's hand. "Faith told me all about you."  
  
"All good, I hope." Gunn said as he entered the living room, carrying a trunk full of weapons. "Got somewhere I can put this down?"  
  
"Uh, o-over there." Buffy said, pointing to her own weapons chest.  
  
"Thanks." Gunn said, struggling under the weight of the case.  
  
"No problem." Buffy stammered, growing more confused.  
  
"Hello Buffy." Wesley said from the doorway. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Wow, look at you, Wes." Buffy said, taking in her ex-Watcher's new appearance. "Faith said you changed."  
  
"How is Faith?" Wesley asked, genuine concern in her voice.  
  
"She's." Buffy paused. "She's out back with Dawn. She's not dealing well."  
  
"Yes." Wesley said. "Dawn called, said things here were bad."  
  
"That's why you're here." Buffy said, turning her face back to Angel. "But how are you, you know, human?"  
  
"Long story." Angel said.  
  
"Big prophecy." Gunn added.  
  
"Oh." Buffy lowered her eyes.  
  
"Okay, well, you've met Fred." Angel said, motioning to Fred. "This is Charles Gunn." He added, pulling Gunn aside. "Wes, you know."  
  
"Hey." Connor said, entering the house with Lorne behind him.  
  
"Buffy, this is my son, Connor." Angel said.  
  
"Right." Buffy said, moving to Connor. "Of course, I mean, you have your father's good looks."  
  
Connor reddened at that. "Yea." He mumbled and moved to put his bags down.  
  
"And this is Lorne." Angel said, presenting Lorne to Buffy.  
  
"And this is the infamous Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Lorne said, all smiles. "You're much prettier than I imagined."  
  
Buffy blushed and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Demon! A Demon!" Vi yelled as she entered the living room. "In the house! A Demon!"  
  
"Nothing new about that." Clem said from behind her. "Oh. You weren't talking about me."  
  
"Everyone." Buffy said, motioning to the gang from LA. "This is Vi, she's one of the potentials. And this Clem, he's a friend."  
  
"Hey." Gunn offered, shaking Vi's hand.  
  
"Hi." Fred added, smiling. "Hi." She said again, this time to Clem.  
  
"What's with the party?" Clem asked, eyeing the strangers.  
  
"Reinforcements." Wesley answered flatly. "I'd like to speak with Faith."  
  
"Of course." Buffy said, taking the bags from Wes's hands. "Vi, can you take Wesley out back, please?"  
  
"Sure." Vi said, escorting Wesley to the back door.  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Angel asked, noticing the absence of Xander and Willow.  
  
"Willow's upstairs nursing last night's patrol." Buffy said. "We were hit pretty hard. Xander's at the hardware store getting supplies. Giles went to the Magick Shop near April Fool's to get supplies. Anya's in the kitchen."  
  
"Anya?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yea, she's a." Buffy started.  
  
"No, I remember her." Angel said. "Xander's girlfriend."  
  
"Ex." Anya said from the doorway.  
  
"Anya, this is everyone." Buffy said, introducing the MoG to Anya.  
  
"More guests." Anya said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yea."  
  
"So that's it, huh?" Angel said.  
  
"It?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya." Angel clarified. "No one, else."  
  
"Else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Riley?" Angel prodded.  
  
"No." Buffy smiled. "Riley's off with his Super Wife."  
  
"I see." Angel said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"And Spike's in the basement." Anya blurted out. "Which reminds me, Buffy, Spike said he was going to need more blood."  
  
"Spike's here." Angel practically growled.  
  
"But Buffy's not sleeping with him anymore." Anya blurted again.  
  
"Sleeping." Angel said stunned. "With Spike?"  
  
"It's a long story." Buffy said.  
  
"Ha." Angel chuckled. "I guess we both have stories to share." 


	6. Chapter Five

*Author's Note: I've been getting a few e-mails as to the term MoG. This is a term given to the guys at Angel Investigations by the Strega who recaps the Angel episodes at Television Without Pity. The FAQ for MoG is: It's short for "Ministers of Grace," and is a collective term for Angel's sidekicks, which [Strega] came up with when [she] got tired of typing out everyone's name. It comes from Hamlet, I, iv, 20: "Angels and ministers of grace defend us!" You can find additional information about Angel and Buffy terms and comments at and   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Spike's head popped up as he heard footsteps descending the basement stairs. "Buffy?" He breathed.  
  
"No." Angel said, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike mumbled as his grandsire entered the basement.  
  
"Good to see you too Spike." Angel said, stopping to pull away an ax that was imbedded in the training dummy. "You're work?" He asked, nodding to the ax.  
  
"One of the little bits was down here training before." Spike said.  
  
Angel nodded and moved into the room. "So." He said.  
  
"So." Spike replied.  
  
"A soul?" Angel nodded to Spike. "How's that working out for you."  
  
"Better than it did for you." Spike said.  
  
"I agree." Angel said, as he sat next to Spike on the bed.  
  
"You smell." Spike said. "Human?"  
  
"Human." Angel nodded. "It's a thing."  
  
"A thing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Big prophecy." Angel sighed. "Stopped a few apocalypses, killed a few big bad demons, took down an evil law firm - sort of." He paused. "Killed a friend."  
  
"How's that working for you?" Spike asked gently.  
  
"I'm dealing." Angel answered.  
  
"I know the feeling." Spike mumbled.  
  
"I remember." Angel agreed. "The first few years with the soul is the hardest. Dealing with everything that was done. Everything I did."  
  
"Everyone I killed." Spiked added with grief.  
  
"The smell of every man, woman and child." Angel said.  
  
"The scent of their blood as it hit my mouth." Spike added.  
  
"The taste." Angel said.  
  
"The screaming." Spike said. "I used to love the screaming."  
  
"The begging and crying." Angel said. "The chase."  
  
"How I felt when it was over." Spike sighed.  
  
"Like you wanted it to go on forever." Angel offered.  
  
"Yea." Spike nodded.  
  
"What you do now is all that matters." Angel said firmly. "Buffy said you're helping with this whole First thing."  
  
"Trying." Spike replied.  
  
"Then why the chains?" Angel said, nodding to the metal brackets holding Spike to the wall.  
  
"The First put the wammy on me." Spike said. "Turned me into it's slobbering butt monkey."  
  
"Sucks." Angel said.  
  
"If I'm not near Buf - I mean someone who can stop me, I think it's safer to stay chained up." Spike said softly.  
  
"Probably a good thing." Angel said. "But what kind of man are you to sit on the outside all the time?"  
  
"You did it." Spike said. "I remember."  
  
"And Buffy was the one who brought me out." Angel said.  
  
"But she never loved me." Spike said sadly.  
  
"But she must have cared." Angel replied. "At lease on some level."  
  
"I was just your replacement." Spike scoffed. "Took me a long time to figure it out. But she couldn't have a human man, work to dangerous and all, and she couldn't have you, you'd lose your soul."  
  
"I don't think th-." Angel started.  
  
"Don't humor me mate." Spike said. "I know it."  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel said.  
  
"Sorry?" Spike chuckled. "We're a fine pair, aren't we?"  
  
"Vampire with a soul." Angel said, motioning to Spike.  
  
"Ex-Vampire with a soul, newly human." Spike said, slapping Angel on the back.  
  
"And after the same girl." Angel laughed.  
  
"If only Dru could see us now." Spike laughed.  
  
Angel joined him in a hardy laugh.  
  
"So, what brings the great Angel to town?" Spike asked.  
  
"You really want to know?" Angel sighed. "All the demons. And I do mean all of them, are coming here. To the Hellmouth."  
  
"What?" Spike jumped.  
  
"Seems the First is recruiting." Angel said. "L.A. is completely devoid of demons. Well, except a few."  
  
"All of them?" Spike asked in horror.  
  
"All the evil ones." Angel said. "There are a few still in L.A."  
  
"And you're sure they're coming here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Looks like." Angel said. "So now, it's up to you. You gonna be a man and get up and help, or are you gonna be a monster?" 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Willow rushed to the door as the doorbell chimed for the second time. "On my way!" She hollered from the hall. She reached the door and pulled it open, immediately holding a hand up to block the rays of bright sun. She stood there in silence.  
  
"Willow, who is it?" Buffy called from the kitchen.  
  
No response.  
  
"Will?" Buffy said, taking off for the door, fearing the worse. Buffy came to a complete stop as she caught sight of the figure at the door.  
  
"Hey." Oz said, in his typical voice. "Bad time?"  
  
Willow stood there for a moment, taking it all in.  
  
"No." Buffy said. "Well, yes actually."  
  
"Oz?" Willow finally said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Oz offered again, pulling Willow into a friendly hug. "Heard you guys had a demon problem."  
  
"Most definitely." Buffy said, taking Oz's bag.  
  
"Thought you guys could use a hand." Oz said, entering the living room.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked. "Can you fill Oz in on everything that happened?"  
  
Willow nodded and led Oz to the couch.  
  
"I'll go find a place for you." Buffy said, taking Oz's bag into the dining room.  
  
When Buffy returned, she found Willow crying in Oz's arms, Oz sat in stunned silence as he repeated Willow's last word. "Dead."  
  
Willow breathed hard as she went into the explanation of everything that happened after Tara's death. Oz sat there in stoic silence, holding Willow as she spoke. Buffy silently left the room and returned to the kitchen.  
  
"They still in there?" Kennedy asked, shoving the last of her meal in her mouth.  
  
"Yea." Buffy nodded sadly. "Look Kennedy-."  
  
"I know." Kennedy said. "Willow told me about Oz. She also told me that Tara was the first woman she ever loved."  
  
"Oz was the first man." Buffy said, peering out the window.  
  
"I'm not jealous." Kennedy said bravely.  
  
"Good." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm lying." Kennedy sighed.  
  
"I know." Buffy offered a smile. "Get the team together, it'll be dark soon. We have to hit the streets."  
  
"On it." Kennedy said, tossing her dish into the sink.  
  
"Ugh." Buffy moaned as she saw the pile of dishes in the sink. "Who's on dish duty this week?"  
  
"I'll do them." Fred said, entering the kitchen.  
  
"That's okay." Buffy sighed, picking up the sponge.  
  
"No, really." Fred said, taking the sponge from Buffy's hand. "Wesley and Mr. Giles are researching. They don't need me right now."  
  
Buffy smiled sincerely. "Thank you." She said.  
  
"No problem." Fred smiled.  
  
"Now, I just have to fix the sleeping arrangements and get weapons for tonight." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, I can figure out sleeping arrangements." Fred offered. "And Charles can get weapons."  
  
"Where is Gunn?" Buffy asked, noting that she had not seen him since he arrived.  
  
"He's on the phone upstairs." Fred answered. "Trying to reach his old gang. He figures with no demons in L.A., maybe they can do some good here."  
  
"The more the merrier." Buffy said. "Except when it comes to sleeping arrangements." Buffy frowned as she looked at the mass of people now entering the dining room. "We need a bigger base of operations."  
  
Fred tried to smile. "We'll figure something out." She offered.  
  
Buffy returned the smile as she headed out into the living room. "Everyone gather up." She called. "Can I get everyone in the living room!" She called upstairs.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch as the fourteen potential slayers entered the living room, followed by Giles, Spike, Angel and the MoG.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said, looking tired and haggard. "Day team is back from this morning's patrol. You guys report to Giles for a report and instructions. Make sure you guys get some rest tonight. Fred's going to get the sleeping arrangements set up, so see her for a place to rest." Buffy turned her head to the right. "Night team." She breathed. "We're going to have to spilt up to blanket the town tonight. There are demons pouring in left and right. We've got to be out there in force to hold them back. We're going to separate into groups. Faith will lead the first group." Buffy said, nodding to Faith. "Chloe, Vi and Dawn, you guys go with Faith. Saddle up, heavy weaponry, make sure you keep a few good stakes at your side at all times. Angel will lead the second group. Gunn, Rona and Kennedy will go with him. Same thing. Make sure your well covered. Angel brought a new assortment of weapons with him, check them out and find something you're comfortable with. Amanda, Molly and Connor, you guys are with me. Spike, hit the local demon haunts, a lot of new demons in town, they may not know you're involved with us. See if you can't get any information. Uh, Lorne? You too. Giles can get you oriented as to where the demon haunts are. You and Spike can spilt them. Who'd I miss that wasn't on morning patrol?"  
  
"Me." Oz popped up from behind.  
  
"Oz, are you sure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Got the wolf under control." Oz said. "If I need it, I can call it."  
  
"Good." Buffy said. "Go with Faith's team."  
  
"Sure." Oz said. "Can I just get one of you guys to carry an extra pair of pants."  
  
Dawn smiled at Oz. "Sure." She teasingly hit his arm.  
  
"Wesley and I will continue our research." Giles said.  
  
"There are some other volumes that we'll need." Wesley said. "The magick shop is holding them for me."  
  
"Great." Buffy said. "Go out armed if you go tonight."  
  
Wesley nodded.  
  
"Anya." Buffy said, turning to the ex-demon. "How are we doing on supplies?"  
  
"Magick supplies and food is stocked for at least another day or two." Anya said. "The grocery store was a little hairy this morning. It's like a riot out there."  
  
"Great." Buffy sighed.  
  
"If we want to continue getting supplies though, we need money." Anya said.  
  
"We're working on it." Buffy said. "We're almost tapped on cash in the house. Start looking for things to sell."  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy called.  
  
"Yea, the guy at the hardware store gave me everything on credit." Xander said. "Manny's a nice guy. Said if we keep fighting the demons back, he'll supply us with the items we need."  
  
"Great." Buffy said.  
  
"He also said he'd keep an eye out for us on things moving into town." Xander added.  
  
"Good." Buffy nodded. "We can use all the eyes we can get."  
  
"Everyone set?" Buffy asked.  
  
Yeses were echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Good." Buffy nodded. "Morning patrol, Giles and Wes are going to work on your training. Stay in the house."  
  
"Will do." Giles nodded. "But it's going to cut into the research."  
  
"Get Fred to help you with the texts." Buffy said. "Rotate off on training."  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"Tonight's patrol unit has training tomorrow at nine, make sure you're back in this house and get a few hours of sleep first." Buffy commanded.  
  
The night patrol nodded.  
  
"Let's get moving." Buffy said, hoisting her weapon bag on her shoulder.  
  
"And let's keep in touch tonight." Giles called over the crowd. "Last night's no contact was very dangerous."  
  
"Dawn, wait a minute." Buffy called as Dawn headed to the weapons chest. "I wanted to give you something." Buffy pulled a familiar stake from her weapons bag.  
  
"Mr. Pointy?" Dawn said, choking back a sob. "But he's you're lucky stake."  
  
"Actually, he was Kendra's lucky stake." Buffy said. "You take him now."  
  
"Buffy, I don't know what to say." Dawn smiled and took the sharp stake.  
  
"Just promise me that you'll be safe." Buffy said. "And that you'll listen to Faith and trust your instincts."  
  
"Will do." Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, I love you." Buffy said seriously. "I can't protect you all the time. Maybe this will help." She nodded to Mr. Pointy. "Use him well."  
  
"I will." Dawn hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"Oh and Dawn?" Buffy said strictly. "This does not mean you can borrow Mr. Gordo."  
  
Dawn smiled and headed to the weapons chest. She had an extra sense of power with her tonight, like Buffy had given more than just a stake. She had passed on a piece of the slayer. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Fred held the little girl as she cried. "I don't know what to do." Fred said to Wesley.  
  
"Children aren't really my forte." Wesley said, handing Fred a box of tissues.  
  
"Perhaps she's hungry?" Giles said from the doorway.  
  
"I already tried to get her to eat." Fred said. "No luck."  
  
"Do we know why the first was trying to keep her alive?" Wesley asked.  
  
"The coven thinks she may be the last." Giles said softly.  
  
"The last Slayer?" Fred asked in shock.  
  
"The last potential." Giles corrected.  
  
"Then why not kill her right away?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know." Giles replied. "Maybe they wanted her to be the last. Maybe after they killed all the other potentials, and Buffy and Faith, they were going to keep her alive."  
  
"So no other's could be called." Wesley said. "That makes sense."  
  
"So any children born after The Slayer died wouldn't inherit the power." Giles said. "But that would mean the line would keep going."  
  
"And if the girl lived to be fifty-." Wesley started.  
  
"Evil would have fifty demon free years to cover the earth." Giles finished.  
  
"And by that time, no single slayer could defeat all that evil." Wesley added. "And there would be no one to train the slayer even if she could."  
  
"With the counsel gone, we're the last watchers." Giles said.  
  
"And even if we trained a new line of watchers on our own, we'd be starting at square one." Wesley said.  
  
"Rebuilding a sacred line of watchers that have been around for hundreds of years." Giles added. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Dawn walked slowly yet purposely with Oz at her side. She held Mr. Pointy at the ready as she came to the mausoleum.  
  
"Careful." Oz cautioned, sniffing the air. "We're not alone."  
  
Dawn stopped and pressed herself against the concrete wall. She twisted her head and looked around the corner. "All clear." She whispered to Oz.  
  
Oz took the lead and crouched around the corner, stiff sniffing the air. He shook his head and pulled himself back to Dawn. "I still smell it." He whispered. "Hold this." He handed Dawn is backpack. Oz crouched onto the ground and pulled himself around the corner. Oz moved silently to the other end of the mausoleum and came to a stop. He turned and motioned to Dawn to follow.  
  
Dawn lifted Oz's backpack onto her shoulder and shimmied across to meet Oz. Once there, Oz took his backpack and leaned out around the next corner. "There." He pointed at a figure in the dark.  
  
"Human?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"No." Oz whispered.  
  
"Let's go." Dawn said, reversing her hold on Mr. Pointy.  
  
Oz began moving quickly, low to the ground and worked his way closer to the figure. Dawn followed as quickly as she could, but couldn't keep up with Oz. She felt her grip tighten on the stake.  
  
Oz stopped suddenly and turned towards Dawn. "Behind you!" He shouted, breaking the silence.  
  
Dawn stood up in a flash and turned. She was instantly struck and knocked back. Dawn tumbled over and regained her ground as quickly as possible. Not a vampire. She noted as the red horned beast stalked towards her. Dawn switched hands quickly and drew the hunting knife from her side. She steadied herself and attacked.  
  
Oz began running at full speed towards Dawn, when he stopped suddenly and turned around. Oz's hand shot up in a blur as he blocked the attack. Another red horned demon began attacking Oz. Oz kicked and punched the demon, all the while trying to keep an eye on Dawn.  
  
Dawn noticed Oz's situation and ran full speed at her demon. She crashed into him with everything she could muster before grabbing her sack of weapons and swinging it around to contact with the demon. She pushed the knife as hard as she could into the demon's throat and pulled it back out. Without another thought, she ran toward Oz.  
  
"Hold on, hold on." Dawn kept repeating to herself. She crashed full speed into Oz's demon, knocking the demon into a nearby tree. Oz pounced as soon as he was free and began attacking the demon viciously. Oz' features began to change as his hands became less human and more wolf like. Oz batted at the demon on the ground.  
  
Dawn stood frozen at the sight of this gentle man honing a power so frightening. She called to him as he stopped pawing the demon. "Oz?" Her voice trembled. She let out a terrible scream as Oz pounced towards her. Dawn ducked and covered her head.  
  
Oz hit the third demon in a powerful frenzy and tore out his throat before he could raise a hand to Dawn. The demons dead, Oz stepped away and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Oz?" Dawn sobbed, running to his side. "Are you okay?"  
  
Oz growled as his features returned to normal. "Tired." He whispered.  
  
"I'll get help." Dawn cried.  
  
"No." Oz said, reaching up to take her hand. "I just need a minute."  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't have to change all the way." Oz replied. "But it takes a little more out of me."  
  
Dawn and Oz sat in the graveyard as Oz recovered his strength. They chatted about everything that had happened since Oz's last visit and spilt a donut that Dawn had taken with her. Once Oz was recovered, they set off to finish their patrol.  
  
"What about them." Dawn asked, nodding to the three demons.  
  
"Leave 'em." Oz said.  
  
-  
  
Buffy and Connor tracked the demon group silently, both in their own way. Connor moved quickly and quietly as he went around the left side of the group. Buffy moved quickly, although slower than Connor, as she rounded the right side. The two attacked fluidly at the same time in a moment of pure stillness. Buffy held her sword high and began swinging violently. Conner hefted the fighting axe and began swinging. Both going for maximum damage.  
  
Buffy fought quickly, driving a hole in the demon group to get to the now sobbing woman. "Run." Buffy called, as she pulled the woman to her feet. "Go, now!" She commanded.  
  
Connor quickly disposed of three additional demons as the woman ran for safety. Buffy and Connor stopped.  
  
"One got away." Connor said, looking around the cemetery.  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked, looking as well.  
  
The demon dropped from the trees above, knocking Buffy down. He quickly kicked her in the stomach, knocking her about ten feet from where he stood. Connor raised his axe and brought it down on the back of the demons head. A slick crunch hit Connor's ears as the demon's head rolled across the ground. Connor rushed to Buffy's side.  
  
"You okay?" Connor asked, helping Buffy to her feet.  
  
Buffy held her stomach and nodded. "Took the wind out of me." She breathed. "We need to regroup." Buffy nodded toward the woods. "Amanda and Molly are waiting for us."  
  
-  
  
Angel rushed through the shadows, hot on the trail of a blue-faced demon. Gunn, Rona and Kennedy followed with weapons drawn. Angel dove into the air and knocked the demon to the ground. The demon rose and pushed Angel away.  
  
"You cannot stop me!" The blue-faced demon laughed.  
  
Angel smiled and removed his broadsword. "Really?" He smirked as he began attacking the demon. Slice after slice had little to no effect on the demon and Angel was tiring in his newly human form. Angel's arms and legs began burning under the weight of his attack. The demon fought back matching blow for blow. Angel jumped back, avoiding the demon's claw-like hands.  
  
"You will die." The demon mocked, as Angel kicked him. "No mortal can stand alone against me and survive."  
  
Angel punched again and jabbed his sword into the demons arm. "I'm not alone." Angel spat as Gunn charged full force toward the demon.  
  
Kennedy grabbed her crossbow and fire into the demon's side as Rona and Gunn attacked full force with weapons in hand. Angel, Rona and Gunn converged on the demon as Kennedy prepared for the next phase.  
  
"Now." Angel screamed, as Rona and Gunn tumbled away. Kennedy dove to the demon and pierced his chest with a large silver knife. Gunn quickly jumped up and began chopping the demon's head off as Angel helped Kennedy push the knife through the demon's skin. Rona grabbed her ax and began helping Gunn's attack.  
  
The four slumped to the ground in victory.  
  
"Ugh." Rona moaned looking at her clothes. "You think demon goo will come out in the washing machine?"  
  
Kennedy chuckled.  
  
"Come on." Angel said, standing, he offered his hand to Rona who pulled herself up.  
  
"Should we report this to Mr. Giles?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"When we get back." Gunn replied. "If we get back." He added, as he saw two more figures moving in the clearing.  
  
-  
  
Faith moved quickly with Chloe and Vi in tow. Her legs pumped heavily under her jeans as she pushed off and jumped the vampire. Faith popped up and kicked the vamp in the face knocking him into the large mausoleum's side. Chloe jumped in and staked him as Vi ran off in pursuit of another vampire.  
  
Faith took off as quickly as she could. "Vi! Wait!" She screamed.  
  
Vi stopped just as two vampires came out of the clearing. Vi pulled her stake from her jacket and lifted it to the ready. Vi kicked the first vampire away and started attacking the second. Within moments, Faith was there, pulling the first vampire away. Faith pushed her vampire to the side and began beating on it. Chloe moved behind Vi's vampire and motioned to Vi to maneuver the vampire closer. Vi jumped and kicked the vampire in the chest, pushing him back towards Chloe, who jabbed her stake through the vampire's chest.  
  
"Missed the heart." The vamp sneered as he turned to a now frightened Chloe.  
  
"That's okay." Vi said, jabbing her own stake through the vampire's back. He exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
The two girls turned quickly to see Faith finish off her vampire with a flourish and a twirl of her stake.  
  
Vi, Chloe and Faith sighed. "Time to regroup." Faith said.  
  
Vi nodded as she and Chloe made their way to the house. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Dawn entered the house quietly, trying not to disturb anyone who was still sleeping. Oz followed.  
  
"Hey." Willow whispered, nodding her head toward the various people sleeping in the living room. "You guys okay?" She checked a small gash on Dawn's cheek.  
  
"Yea." Dawn said, "Just a scratch."  
  
Willow smiled to Oz, who looked as though he would pass out at any moment. His pants were torn in places and his shirt shredded at one side.  
  
"Busy night." Oz said in way of explanation.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's not back yet." Willow replied, pulling Dawn into the kitchen. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Willow had just finished cleaning Dawn's injury when Faith, Vi and Chloe entered through the back door. Faith's face was covered in little cuts and her clothes were covered in grass stains. Chloe limped a little, but went right to Dawn to check her wounds. Vi entered last and moved to a nearby chair.  
  
"You guys okay?" Oz asked from his place at the counter.  
  
Faith shook her head silently.  
  
"We're okay." Vi answered. "Just beat."  
  
"But tired beat, not losing beat." Chloe added.  
  
"Crazy night?" Angel asked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yes." Everyone answered at once.  
  
"It's extra demony out there." Dawn added, describing the demons that attacked her and Oz.  
  
-  
  
Giles wrote quickly as everyone gave an account of their night's activities. Everyone had returned safely, if not a little sore, from the evening's patrol. Buffy oversaw the morning's patrol leaving the house and ensured that everyone was well armed and carrying at least one cell phone per group. Wesley quickly looked up the demons in his books as Giles wrote down the number and how they were killed.  
  
Angel sat silently on the floor in the corner as the group spoke.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said, joining Angel. "Is this floor taken?"  
  
"No." Angel said, his voice deep.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It would have been easier." Angel said. "If I were still a vampire, it would have been easier to kill that demon."  
  
"Well duh." Buffy said, punching Angel lightly on the arm.  
  
"No, really Buffy." Angel sighed. "If Gunn and the girls hadn't been there."  
  
"That's why we patrol in groups." Buffy said.  
  
"Yea." Angel said. "But if I were still a vampire."  
  
"If you were, you'd still be in a group." Buffy said firmly. "And you'd still need help every now and then."  
  
Angel smiled. "Every now and then."  
  
Buffy leaned her head on Angel's chest. "And besides, I love this sound." She tapped his heartbeat on his chest.  
  
"Buffy." Angel started.  
  
"Don't." Buffy stopped him. "Let's just, sit here. Okay?"  
  
Angel nodded and put his arm around Buffy's shoulders.  
  
Giles continued taking accounts from the evening's patrol then nodded to Wesley.  
  
"Mr. Giles and I have been researching The First." Wesley began. "We've also been working with the little girl that was taken from The First's grasp."  
  
"Any ideas on that Wes?" Buffy asked from the floor.  
  
"Several." Wesley said. "However, nothing we can back up with any kind of research. The mystical texts make references The First Evil, but very little is written about it. Most of it has to do with the bringers."  
  
"We're still researching with the texts we have available here. And we've tried to contact some of the Watcher Council's outside contacts." Giles added.  
  
"But we haven't had much luck." Wes added grimly. "What we do seem to have is a demon infestation. They seem to be coming from all over. Some left over from the tourism when L.A. lost its sun, others seemed to be drawn directly to the Hellmouth and to The First Evil."  
  
"Is The First planning to open the Hellmouth?" Willow asked from her seat on the couch.  
  
"That' bad right?" Kennedy asked, from the seat next to Willow.  
  
"Oh yea." Buffy and Willow said together.  
  
"The last time the Hellmouth opened." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I remember." Angel said. "It was all we could do to hold the demons back."  
  
"And it showed for weeks." Faith said.  
  
"So, we know if The First opens the Hellmouth, it'll be a ghastly thing." Giles said.  
  
"We assume that opening the Hellmouth is the plan." Wesley said. "But we can't be sure."  
  
"And the girl?" Faith asked. "Do you know why she was being kept alive?"  
  
"We believe her to be a slayer." Giles said. "Or more accurately, another potential slayer. We think The First may have been holding her until you all are dead. The girl becoming the slayer - under The First's care -."  
  
"Could be evil." Buffy guessed.  
  
"Or could be held against her will until she died." Wesley offered. "There's no way to know for sure."  
  
"It's one theory." Giles added. "Unfortunately, it's our only solid theory."  
  
"How were the demon haunts?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Jumping." Spike answered. "All of them, filled to the rim with demons, demons and more demons."  
  
"And not very chatty." Lorne added. "Everyone I ran into was all Crush, Kill Destroy. Never mind any other thoughts."  
  
"You have any luck reading any of them?" Gunn asked Lorne.  
  
"Not really." Lorne replied. "No one's really singing out there."  
  
"Okay." Buffy sighed. "We need to regroup. Morning Patrol is out already. Evening patrol needs to rest. It's nine in the morning now, let's meet again at three for training and tactics for tonight."  
  
"We really need to spread patrol a little better, Buffy." Giles said. "Two patrol groups patrolling in twelve hour shifts, you aren't getting enough rest. Or training."  
  
"And the majority of the skilled fighters are on the night shift." Wesley added.  
  
"Because the majority of the demons and vampires seem to come out at night." Buffy said.  
  
"But we can't assume it'll stay this way." Willow jumped in.  
  
"I have to agree." Wesley said. "There is no way to be sure that the demons won't start coming out in force during the day."  
  
"We can go to three shifts with fewer people to each shift." Buffy said.  
  
"But we're all engaged and swamped at night." Faith said. "Our groups are splitting into groups just to make our sweeps before sun up."  
  
"And it's pretty hairy out there." Chloe jumped in.  
  
"Last night was a little rough." Buffy added. "Every team got a little action."  
  
"And some of those demons weren't the hit and chop the head off kind." Angel said.  
  
"Yea, some were hit, hit, hit, chop, chop, chop and hope to hell it didn't come back again." Gunn added.  
  
"How are you doing reaching your friends?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've left message for Rondell everywhere I could think of." Gunn replied. "Told people that if they saw him to let him know the demons are moving this way and we could use the help."  
  
"That adds a few semi-trained people to our ranks." Wesley said. "It may not be enough."  
  
"You have a better idea, Wes?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"No." Wesley said calmly. "And I wasn't insulting the merits of untrained people. They want to fight. They can fight. It's a matter of getting everyone together and on the same page. Spreading our resources so that everything is held together."  
  
Buffy began to speak as the phone rang. She dashed to the phone, fearing the morning patrol was in danger. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Miss Summers?" The voice on the other end said. "This is Mrs. Clark from Social Services. It's been brought to our attention that Dawn has not been attending school."  
  
"She's been very ill." Buffy lied, covered the phone and mouthed the words "Social Services" to Giles.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." Mrs. Clark said. "However if Dawn isn't back in school, or an acceptable doctor's note in our office by Friday, we will be forced to send someone out to the house to check Dawn's situation."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Buffy said, hanging up the phone. "Get dressed, Dawn, we're going to school."  
  
"Oh great, send the little bit back to the Hellmouth." Spike scoffed.  
  
"We'll go talk to Wood." Buffy said. "I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Great." Spike scoffed again and went to the basement.  
  
"Dawn." Buffy started.  
  
"Going to get dressed." Dawn finished, going up the stairs. Buffy followed. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Xander pulled into a parking space at Sunnydale High and let Buffy and Dawn out of the car. "I'm going to go check on the crew." Xander said. "Make sure they're still working."  
  
"We'll meet you there." Buffy nodded and led Dawn into the high school.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked to the office.  
  
"Ms. Summers." The receptionist smiled. "Times two."  
  
"Hi." Buffy returned the smile. "Is Principal Wood in?"  
  
The receptionist beeped Wood and escorted Buffy and Dawn inside.  
  
"Hey." Buffy offered once the door was shut.  
  
"Hey yourself." Wood said. "Dawn. How are you?"  
  
"Sore." Dawn replied, feeling last evening's fight.  
  
"We have a problem." Buffy said.  
  
"Really." Wood said coldly, sitting at his desk.  
  
"Look, I know you're pissed about Spike." Buffy said. "But you don't understand what's going on there and you're not really a part of it."  
  
"I - I don't understand, I'm not a part?" Wood half shouted. "You're harboring my mother's killer and treating him as if he's not a murder and I don't understand!?"  
  
"Look." Buffy cut him off. "I'm sorry he killed your mother. And I'm sorry for whatever happened in your life before, during or after that. But I can't be held responsible for his actions."  
  
"But you can protect his life?" Wood snapped.  
  
"She protected Angel after he killed Ms. Calendar." Dawn blurted out. "Sorry." She added quickly, looking at Buffy.  
  
"He's redeeming himself." Buffy said. "He's making up for his past."  
  
"Great." Wood said sarcastically. "I'm so happy for him."  
  
"Look." Buffy said. "Social Services called because Dawn hasn't been in school."  
  
"And I should care?" Wood said smugly.  
  
"You called them." Buffy challenged.  
  
"The girl needs her education." Wood said.  
  
"The girl has a name." Dawn snapped.  
  
"And Dawn has a right to live." Buffy added. "She's better off with me right now."  
  
"As long as she's enrolled here, she'll be expected to be here." Wood said. "Starting tomorrow. And she will catch up on all the work she's missed."  
  
Buffy frowned. "I know how hard it is to play full time student and full time slayer with the forces of evil crawling into town. But I've never seen this much evil. And Dawn can't play regular girl for eight hours a day and patrol twelve hours a night and still have time for homework, training and sleep. It's not fair."  
  
"Who said anything about being fair?" Wood asked, all attitude.  
  
"As of right now, it won't be your concern." Buffy smiled. "I'm withdrawing Dawn from Sunnydale High."  
  
"Fine." Wood said. "I'm sure social service will be glad to hear it."  
  
"And I'm sure the school board will be happy to hear about you." Buffy spat. "Happy to hear about a principal to pushed his way into a job, took advantage of the children here and the children's families."  
  
"The school board won't even listen to you or your accusations, Buffy, you forget, they have quite the file on you." Wood smirked.  
  
Buffy smiled and stood. "Come on Dawn." She motioned. "And Principal Wood, I do hope you're careful out there. Big evil moving this way and all."  
  
Buffy left the office.  
  
Wood's head dropped to his hands as a worried look came upon him. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Mrs. Clark." He said. "We have the Summers situation under control. Buffy will be home schooling from now on." Wood listened. "No, I have every confidence in the tutor Buffy has chosen." 


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: For those of you who haven't seen episode 7.15 "Get it Done" which was shown on February 18, 2003, there is a small piece of this chapter which revolves around the teaser from the episode.  
  
A/N2: As characters from the show that are in this fanfic die, their character will be removed from the fic.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Faith stood in the backyard and watched Giles train the potentials. She remembered her own training sessions when she first found out she was a slayer. A lot had changed since then. She had changed. Being a slayer was a lonely gig, cut off from the outside world. Her first watcher had forced her to drop out of school. She went from being a normal girl, to a hunted nightly girl. Her life had ended the day she became a slayer. That's why she was jealous of Buffy when she first came to Sunnydale. Buffy didn't have to give up her life, she got to lead one while she slayed. Buffy tried to bring her into that life, but Faith couldn't deal. She was jealous of it, tried to make herself better, and lost herself in the bitter end. But Buffy hadn't given up on her. Faith had been welcomed into the group as soon as she returned to Sunnydale, given a place to stay and a family to love her. She felt like an outcast at first, frustrated by the glares from the potentials. Frightened that she'd fall back into old habits, scared that she would never be forgiven. It wasn't until Dawn started talking to her that she knew everything would be okay. Little Dawn, Buffy's made-up sister. Faith's memories of her were so real, yet so fake. But Dawn helped to bring Faith back. Dawn and Buffy. They made Faith feel welcome again. And now, watching the potentials, her new found little sisters, train, Faith felt a sort of completion in her life. The redemption and forgiveness she needed and the ability to help again. Faith joined the training, working on the combos and blocks.  
  
"Again." Giles called from the front of the group. The potentials started their training routine for the second time.  
  
-  
  
Buffy watched from the window as Faith and the potentials trained. She smiled as she watched Dawn fold into the group. Not a potential, never leading the life of a slayer, but Dawn would never again be a normal kid.  
  
"Hey." Angel said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey, yourself." Buffy gave him a forced smile.  
  
"You okay?" Angel asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm just tired." Buffy replied. "Actually, I'm going to go join the girls." She motioned to the training.  
  
Angel nodded as Buffy left the kitchen.  
  
"Angel." Fred said, as she entered the room. "Have you seen Wesley?"  
  
"Basement." Angel answered softly. "Spike's helping him with a translation."  
  
Fred simply nodded and left the room.  
  
-  
  
The sun drifted from the sky as the morning patrol unit returned. Cho-Ann fell onto the couch with a sigh. Her broken English was improving, but still presented a challenge for the others in the house. Wesley took to her side and in a combination of broken English and broken Mandarin, they discussed the morning's patrol.  
  
"Is the morning team all accounted for?" Buffy asked, entering the room.  
  
"Everyone is back." Wesley replied, jotting down as much as he could from Cho-Ann's report.  
  
"Good." Buffy nodded. She called up the stairs and got everyone together. "Same teams as last night." Buffy called as the groups began to split up.  
  
The evening patrol left the house with in minutes and took to the street.  
  
Faith, Vi, Chloe, Oz and Dawn moved off towards the East, while the other teams went their own separate directions. They walked down the street weapons at the ready.  
  
"Oz, you and Dawn take the left side of the street. Vi and Chloe, the right." Faith said. "I'm going to take the middle."  
  
"Able to help either team out." Dawn smiled.  
  
Faith nodded as the group split up to cover the street. Vi and Chloe stood a couple of feet apart, each turning with a practiced routine, covering all sides and all directions at once. Chloe's side ached from her recent battles, but she forged on.  
  
"Dawn!" Oz shouted as a group of vampires leapt from a tree-covered yard.  
  
Dawn ducked at Oz's command and rolled under the first of the attacking vamps. She kicked up at the second as he ran by, knocking him out of the group. Ten young vampires clad in leather jackets and chains rushed to follow.  
  
Oz growled low and pounced onto two of the vampires, changing fully into the wolf as he landed. He began attacking fiercely, pulling on the vampires arms and mutilating them as he went.  
  
Dawn pulled Mr. Pointy from her side and began jabbing the vampires as quickly as she could. Three had surrounded her. Dawn took a deep breath and trusted herself, trusted that Faith, Vi and Chloe were nearby and trusted her training.  
  
Faith ran into the fray and attacked like a viscous animal. She pulled vampires aside and staked them as quickly as she could. She looked quickly to all sides as more and more vamps poured from the surrounding streets. "Ambush!" She screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Chloe and Vi teamed up on the attacking vampires. Chloe would grab them, Vi would stake them. It was their system. More and more vampires poured in from every direction. Vi ran the training routine in her mind and began lashing out. Chloe saw this and reacted to Vi's maneuver. Both girls changed their strategy and split their attack.  
  
The group of vampires that had surrounded him threw Oz back into the street. He looked out and saw Dawn surrounded, Faith barely holding her own and Vi and Chloe trying hard to get out of the corner they'd been pushed into. Oz turned quickly and fled. His heart pounded as he pushed himself faster and faster back to the house. Oz flung himself at the door with all of his strength, shattering it into pieces. Unable to change back to human, he howled as loud as he could, drawing as much attention as possible.  
  
"Oz!" Willow shrieked as she came into the room. "What is it?"  
  
Oz looked at Willow and whimpered, he turned and took off back down the street. Wesley grabbed a stake and a sword as he rushed out the door to follow with Giles hot on his heels. The two Watchers feared for the life of the girls.  
  
Willow grabbed the phone and called Buffy's cell. Before Buffy could even get the word "hello" out of her mouth Willow started screaming for her to return. Willow dropped the phone and followed Xander out of the house. The morning patrol rushed down the stairs and quickly followed, grabbing whatever weapons they could as they ran out of the door.  
  
Anya pushed Fred into Buffy's bedroom and locked the door. Fred barricaded the door from the other side with everything she could move. The little girl stirred on the bed and began to cry.  
  
Anya ran back downstairs to the phone and began dialing Angel's cell. She screamed into the phone as Angel answered. "Ambush!" She cried as she pushed grabbed a baseball bat. "Ambush!"  
  
Oz ran back to the group and instantly forced himself into the circle surrounding Chloe and Vi, he snarled and began batting at the attacking vampires. More and more seemed to pour out of the streets and surrounded the group. Oz pushed back, allowing Vi to get free. She ran toward Chloe and tackled one of the vampires to the ground.  
  
Buffy and Connor came around the corner at full speed, leaving behind the others of their group. Connor instantly sprung and landed next to Dawn's attackers. The vampires converged on him, causing Connor to drop both of his swords. That wouldn't stop, he thought. He began kicking and punching without thought.  
  
Dawn ducked one of Connor's blows and allowed it to connect with a vampire behind her. She quickly pushed Mr. Pointy back into her pocket and grabbed one of Connor's fallen swords. She pulled it up and swung it around. Removing heads where possible. She kicked the other sword back to where Connor had been forced.  
  
Buffy trusted that Connor would protect Dawn. She quickly rushed into the madness and began fighting for her life and the life of her teammates.  
  
Giles and Wesley attacked with great force, pushing the attacking vampires back further and further. Gunn ran to them, flanked by Rona. Gunn raised his flamethrower and blasted a stream of fire out to the vamps. Rona rushed in after and began staking those that weren't burning. Wesley and Giles quickly joined in.  
  
Angel and Molly spilt and joined Oz and Connor in their attacks. Angel pounced on the vampires and drove in stake after stake after stake. His eyes began to burn in the dusty night.  
  
Xander stopped as he and Willow watched the battle. "Anya." He whispered.  
  
"The girl." Willow deduced.  
  
The two ran back to the house. Willow ran inside to find Anya fighting for her life. Spike had gotten the call to return and was fending off the demons trying to get to Fred and the little girl. Willow practically threw herself on the floor and began chanting.  
  
A bright red light began to circle around the room and up the stairs as Willow chanted louder and faster. Xander ducked the attacking demons and rushed to Anya's side. The light became brighter and brighter and brighter as Willow yelled "Expel!" The demons, including Spike, flew out of the house and on to the front lawn. "Protect!" Willow commanded as a barrier flew up around the house.  
  
Xander ran up the stairs to check on Fred. Anya ran to the barrier and reached out, grabbing Spike; she pulled him back inside.  
  
"Buffy." Spike breathed. Anya nodded and wordlessly Spike was gone, back out through the barrier and to the ambush on the street.  
  
Dust rose from the ground as vampire after vampire was slain. The crescent moon glistened off of the swords as they were brought down on vampire heads. Stakes and bolts were pulled from dusting vamps and pushed into the next attacker. Flames rose from the ground as the burned vampires crashed into dust.  
  
Buffy finally stopped. She took a breath and looked around. Vampires were fleeing in the direction they had come from. Teams were fighting back those stupid enough to remain. A scream penetrated the sounds of the battle.  
  
Chloe fought helplessly as four vampires lifted her limbs and pulled her off of the ground. "No!" She cried as a fifth vampire joined in. He titled Chloe's head so she could see the fight and sank his teeth deep into her throat, with in seconds the other vampires grabbed on to uncovered flesh and began to feed.  
  
Vi ran to Chloe's aid, but it was too late. The remaining vamps ran off, leaving Chloe's lifeless body limp on the dust-covered street. The remaining blood in Chloe's body poured out into the street. Vi covered her friends body with her own and let out a wail. The scream filled the eerie post-battle silence as it turned to sobs.  
  
The others surrounded the lifeless body as tears flowed and stung their eyes. Buffy collapsed to the ground next to Chloe and cried. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Angel helped Buffy and Vi from the ground as the others surrounded Chloe's body. Giles and Wesley silently lifted the girl from her deathbed and carried her silently towards the house. Buffy leaned heavily on Angel as she sobbed. There was nothing Angel could say. He simply stroked her head and helped her back home.  
  
Willow and Anya began moving the dead demons from the hallway and sighed as Fred tried to comfort the little girl. The three women looked horrified as Giles and Wesley entered carrying Chloe's body. They passed through the house and out the backdoor.  
  
Xander found Oz at the side of the house, shivering as he turned back into human form, he handed Oz some clothes and nodded wordlessly. Little was said among the team.  
  
Angel helped Buffy to the couch as the others poured into the house. Vi sobbed uncontrollably into Gunn's shoulder as he helped her into the house.  
  
"She was my responsibility." Vi whispered. "I let her down."  
  
Gunn leaned over, shook his head and whispered "No". He didn't know what else to say, how to comfort the sobbing girl. He simply let Vi rest against him as he rubbed her back.  
  
Giles entered the living room after leaving Chloe's body in the yard. Wesley nodded at Giles and left the room.  
  
The group sat silently as the minutes turned into hours.  
  
Wesley sat on the bed in Willow's bedroom, silently sobbing as he dialed the phone. All of his training as a watcher had never prepared him for the call he had to make. The phone seemed to vibrate as he informed Chloe's family that she had died. Wesley's throat and stomach tied into knots as Chloe's mother cried into the phone. Wesley let go of his emotions and cried along with her.  
  
Lorne began tucking the tired patrol units in for a night's rest. He spoke to as many as possible, trying to ease their pain, their fear and their loss.  
  
Buffy sat in silence, eyes fixated on the wall.  
  
-  
  
The entire group, sans Spike, gathered in the cemetery in the morning sun. Buffy, Giles and Angel dug a plot while Willow, Anya and Xander prepared the body.  
  
Wesley delivered a eulogy over Chloe's grave as the body was lowered carefully into the plot. Gunn pounded the wooden cross into the ground marking the grave of a brave warrior. Tears filled his eyes as he stopped. He leaned down over Chloe's grave and gently tossed in a handful of dirt.  
  
Buffy stood over the grave and gently placed a bottle of holy water on top of Chloe's wrapped form. Dawn placed a favored stake in the grave, while Rona added a stuffed Tigger doll. Each member added their own tribute to Chloe before Angel began covering the body with dirt.  
  
"We never forget." Buffy said, choking back the tears. "We never forget that they took one of us."  
  
"And we make them pay." Faith added in a low growl.  
  
Vi nodded and held on to Molly.  
  
Kennedy passed the grave marker and placed her hand on the cross before moving on to an identical grave. She knelt down and placed her hand on the other wooden cross and sobbed.  
  
Fred looked at Molly confused. "Annabelle." Molly whispered. Fred nodded.  
  
Vi left the group and walked to Chloe's wooden grave marker and placed a silver cross over the wooden cross.  
  
Buffy nodded as she remembered the day Chloe first put that silver cross on. Her eyes welled with tears again as the group trudged slowly back to the house. Sobs and wails echoed in the morning air as the team said goodbye to Chloe.  
  
-  
  
Buffy sat on the kitchen counter carving a stake and watched out the window as Giles and Wesley began training the girls. Both the morning and the evening patrols were in the backyard trying to push aside their fears and grief and get into battle mode. Angel, Gunn and Connor were out on the streets this morning while Lorne hit every demon-friendly place in Sunnydale looking for information on the vampire gang or The First.  
  
Oz stood in the morning sun guarding the perimeter of the house in case of attack. A large group of young men and women walked up the street and approached the house.  
  
Oz nodded as they walked toward him and stopped. Oz tightened his grip on the crossbow and offered a "Hello."  
  
"We're looking for Charles Gunn." One of the men said.  
  
"He's not here." Oz answered cautiously.  
  
"Well, he called." The man offered. "He said you have a demon problem."  
  
Oz nodded again. "Friends of his?"  
  
"We're his posse." The man said. "I'm Rondell." 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Buffy stood in the silver moonlight and took a deep breath; she repositioned her stake and leapt back into the fray. It was getting hairy in Sunnydale. Buffy pushed her way through the fallen demons and forged on with the battle. With each tired step she muttered under her breath. Buffy rushed into a pack of vampires and began staking.  
  
Faith flew into the air and back about ten feet. She landed with a hard thud against the base of a large tree. Faith pulled herself up, but it was too late. A pack of blue skinned demons were upon her. She couldn't catch a break, let alone her breath. The demons beat her down. Faith slammed hard into the cold dirt and closed her eyes. She felt it would be over soon.  
  
Oz ran full force into the pack of blue demons. He began swinging the heavy broadsword and attacking as best he could in human form. Faith lay on the ground unconscious and he didn't want to risk hurting her further.  
  
Dawn jabbed Mr. Pointy into another vampire before being knocked to the ground. Three vamps were on her before she could scream. Dawn struggled with all of her might, but it wasn't working.  
  
Amanda caught Dawn's struggle out of the corner of her eye and broke off her attack. She ran as fast as she could and threw herself on top of one of the vampires attacking Dawn.  
  
Gunn pushed Rona out of way as a red skinned demon dropped from the tree above. Gunn began kicking and punching the demon, while working out a plan. Rona grabbed Gunn's fallen sword and pushed it through the red skinned demon. Rona smiled at Gunn.  
  
"What?" Rona asked as Gunn's eyes widen. He didn't answer; he ran past Rona and jumped into the fray of vampires attacking Dawn. Rona turned to follow before noticing Oz's struggle and Faith's body limp on the ground. Rona hefted Gunn's flamethrower and showered the demons in flame, careful to avoid Oz.  
  
Oz turned and grabbed Faith, pulling her body from the ground. He ran past Rona and shouted a thank you. Oz placed Faith in the back of a truck and covered her with leaves, hoping that no one would find the woman there. He rushed back into the battle.  
  
Rondell quickly joined Gunn and began fighting off anything that looked like a demon. Dust and demon parts flew everywhere as the two men fought side by side.  
  
Buffy pushed the attack further and further back, into the waiting arms of Angel and Connor who attacked from behind and bailed Buffy from the group.  
  
The sun finally began to peak over the town, forcing the vampires to retreat. The teams converged on the demons and overpowered them. The surviving demons fled with Angel, Connor, Gunn and Rondell in pursuit. The others quickly began assessing the situation.  
  
"Is everyone accounted for?" Buffy asked breathlessly.  
  
"Where's Faith?" Dawn practically cried.  
  
Oz motioned for the truck and explained.  
  
"We lost them." Gunn said, returning to the group.  
  
Buffy nodded her head. "Let's get home." She said softly.  
  
The group began walking off towards the Summers's home.  
  
Giles walked to the front as he heard the commotion. Xander stood at the front entry, attaching the last hinge to the newly made front door. "Are they back?" Giles asked. Xander nodded and motioned outside. Giles sighed in relief.  
  
"You weren't kidding about all the demons." Rondell said to Gunn. "No wonder L.A.'s so quiet."  
  
"Yea." Gunn said. "This place is crazy."  
  
Buffy pushed past the front door and nodded at Xander. She walked straight up the steps and to her bedroom where she promptly shut the door.  
  
Angel and Connor followed, helping Faith inside. Wesley ran to the side of his fallen slayer and moved her from Angel's grasp. He carried her to the sofa and laid her down gently.  
  
"She hasn't woken up." Connor said flatly.  
  
"Her pulse is weak." Wesley announced. "She needs a doctor."  
  
"I'll get the van." Oz said, leaving the house.  
  
"Xander, get a blanket." Giles said. "Her skin is like ice."  
  
Xander ran up the stairs and pulled open the linen closet. He pulled a large quilt out and ran back down the stairs. Giles took the blanket and wrapped Faith's body tightly.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked, entering the living room.  
  
"Upstairs." Kennedy nodded. Willow walked past and up the stairs.  
  
"The van's ready." Gunn said, standing by the open door.  
  
Giles stood and addressed the group. "Get the morning patrol unit out on the streets, the night patrol get some rest." He said. "Wesley and I will take Faith to the hospital."  
  
"I'll go with." Gunn nodded and hefted his battle adze.  
  
"Me too." Dawn said, gathering a couple of small weapons.  
  
Giles nodded and the group carried Faith gingerly to Oz and the waiting van.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called softly as she entered her best friends room. Sleeping bags lined the floor where potentials had set up camp. Buffy was face down on her bed, silently sobbing. "Hey." Willow said gently, sitting next to Buffy. She began rubbing Buffy's back.  
  
"Is Faith okay?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"She will be." Willow said, not really sure if she was lying or not. "Giles and Wes are taking her to the hospital now."  
  
"Alone?" Buffy asked, bouncing off of the bed and nearly falling over. "They need back up, they need to take a team with them."  
  
"Relax." Willow said, holding Buffy upright.  
  
"Oz, Gunn and Dawn went with." Angel said as he entered the conversation. "I can go ask a few more to go if you'll feel safer."  
  
"Please." Buffy nearly begged. Angel nodded and left the room.  
  
"Buffy, she'll be okay." Willow said again, helping Buffy back into the bed. "You have to get some rest."  
  
"I can't." Buffy said, pushing herself back up. "With both Giles and Wes out, I should be training the night team."  
  
"Let them get some sleep too." Willow said. "And you or someone else can train them later."  
  
"There is no one else." Buffy sighed.  
  
"There is." Willow conjectured. "Angel can train them. Or even Gunn."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly and sobbed into her best friend's arms. "I'm so tired." She said.  
  
"I know." Willow comforted her friend. "Sleep now and we'll deal with the rest later." Willow helped Buffy back into the bed and covered her with a blanket before quietly leaving the room.  
  
"How is she?" Angel whispered as Willow entered the hallway.  
  
"Exhausted." Willow replied. "When was the last time she slept?"  
  
"The night before Chloe died." Angel frowned. "She hasn't been sleeping since."  
  
"Well, she's resting now." Willow said. "The entire night patrol unit should be resting as well."  
  
Angel nodded and moved off to tell everyone to get some sleep. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Oz carried Faith flanked by Giles, Wesley, Gunn and Dawn. The group rushed into the Emergency Room and quickly began calling for help. A large orderly rushed to their side asking questions.  
  
A doctor rushed through the swinging doors and joined the orderly. "What do we have here?" The doctor asked as she began an examination.  
  
"She fell." Oz said quickly.  
  
The doctor stopped and looked up at the group. "You with those demon fighters." She said surprised. "Thank you for everything you're doing." She took Giles hand in her own. "We'll get your friend patched up."  
  
A team joined the doctor and began wheeling Faith through the double doors.  
  
"She's right." The orderly said. "Thank you. For everything. We've had a lot less casualties since you guys took to the streets."  
  
Giles nodded and looked around the room. Rows of injured people littered the hallways.  
  
"We're short staffed." The orderly said. "A lot of people leaving Sunnydale. And fast. Rumor has it that the school will be shut down soon. There's talk of a full evacuation."  
  
"Why are you still here?" Dawn asked innocently.  
  
"Someone's got to treat the injured people." The Orderly replied before leaving to take care of another new patient.  
  
Buffy slept fitfully in her bed; she tossed and turned as she dreamed.  
  
- Buffy walked slowly through the smoky room, surrounded by strangers, women she had never met. Buffy looked at the women as she passed though, a familiar voice cut through the silence.  
  
"B?" Faith's voice sounded muffled. "That you?"  
  
"Faith? Where are we?" Buffy asked surprised by the distant sound her own voice made.  
  
Faith shook her head and walked next to Buffy.  
  
"You can't defeat it." A strong voice said from behind them. Buffy and Faith whipped around and stood before Kendra.  
  
"Kendra?" Buffy said, approaching the girl slowly.  
  
"All de power in de world cannot defeat it." Kendra said. "Dare isn't a way."  
  
"Why can't we win?" Buffy asked, heat in her voice.  
  
"Evil, like good has always existed." Another voice answered.  
  
"Evil can't be destroyed." Another voice added. "It is not in your power."  
  
"Then what can we do?" Faith pleaded. "Evil pops up, we fight, we win. That's our battle, that's what we do."  
  
"That's what the Slayer does." Buffy offered.  
  
"No." Kendra said. "Da Slayer was made to protect the earth from the forces of evil."  
  
"You can't defeat evil." Another voice echoed.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy snapped. "How can we not defeat evil if we were made to stop evil?"  
  
"Not stop evil." A growl filled the room. Buffy stood in awe as The First Slayer stepped from the group of women. "Protect." She grunted.  
  
"Da Slayer was sent only to protect." Kendra said. "You will prevail."  
  
"How can we protect the earth from evil if The First is sending minion upon minion to the Hellmouth?" Buffy protested. "How can we stop The First?"  
  
"You can't." Kendra said.  
  
"Then why bring us here?" Faith cried. "Why tell us that we can't win."  
  
"It isn't the Slayer that will stop The First Evil." Another voice echoed.  
  
"Da Slayer is an instrument of good." Kendra said.  
  
"But not the only instrument." Another woman said.  
  
"You fight." The First Slayer spat. "You die."  
  
"I fight, I die." Buffy repeated.  
  
"But how can we protect the earth if we won't win?" Faith said flatly.  
  
"Protect the earth." The First Slayer grunted. "Protect."  
  
"And then what?" Buffy snapped and yelled. "We're losing the battle here! In case The Powers that Be didn't notice, we have nothing! We're injured and tired and losing out on life."  
  
"Nothing but the kill." The First Slayer spat.  
  
"We're killing." Faith said. "We're killers."  
  
"Not killers." The First Slayer grunted. "Protectors. Kill the bad."  
  
"But how do we kill The First Evil?" Buffy said exasperated.  
  
"Pure good will stop pure evil." Kendra said. "But evil can never be killed." -  
  
"Pure good?" Buffy mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said, sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy muttered, still very much asleep. "Pure good is the answer."  
  
"The answer to what?" Angel asked, leaning his head towards her.  
  
"I love you." Buffy breathed. "I've always loved you."  
  
Angel rested his head against hers.  
  
Spike stood at the doorway soaking in the picture in front of him and scoffed.  
  
"Spike?" Angel said, turning his head toward the door.  
  
"Giles is on the phone for Buffy." Spike said flatly and walked off.  
  
Angel rose and lifted the phone off of the hook, "Giles." He said.  
  
"Angel?" Giles voice came over the phone, "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Sleeping." Angel said. "She's talking in her sleep. Something about Pure Good?"  
  
"Same here." Giles said. "Faith's mumbling about good stopping evil and evil can't be killed."  
  
"How is she?" Angel asked.  
  
"We'll be home shortly." Giles replied. "As soon as she wakes up."  
  
"I'll let everyone know." Angel said and hung up the phone. He leaned down and kissed Buffy's forehead before leaving the room. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: In response to several queries. These are not spoilers. I have no clue what is going to happen at the end of Buffy: Season Seven or Angel: Seven Four. As for Buffy meeting Connor/reacting to Connor and Faith's return, these are based on the Buffy comic series and refer to the last mini-series entitled Notes from the Underground. The four issues can be purchased at your local comic book store or at TFAW.COM as either the four separate issues or as a TPB (which will be on shelves soon). This will more than likely end up being B/A, if I even take the romance route, as I am a B/A shipper. Thanks to everyone for the feedback, hopefully you'll enjoy the end of the story.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Giles and Wesley helped Faith into the house. Gunn, Oz and Dawn followed, weapons in hand. A slender dark woman trailed the group.  
  
"Hey." Willow offered; her brow furrowed at the visitor.  
  
"Willow, this is Dr. Orchid." Dawn said. "She's going to check everyone out."  
  
"Give a once over of the teams, make sure we're all healthy." Wesley added, placing Faith gently on the sofa.  
  
Faith held her side as she breathed heavily. "Thanks." She offered a forced smile to Wesley and Giles.  
  
"Here." Rondell said, placing a pillow to Faith's side, he helped to swivel her around and moved her to lie on the couch. He tucked a light blanket over her body.  
  
Faith nodded and continued to breath heavily. "Slayer healing." She grunted. "Don't fail me now."  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs quickly, wrapped tightly in a quilt. She shivered as if cold.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said. "We brought a doctor home."  
  
Buffy nodded and moved off to Faith. She said next to her and the two women began a frenzied whisper.  
  
Angel shook his head, warning Dawn not to ask questions. He walked toward Dawn and placed a protective arm around her.  
  
"Let's get you guys checked out." Dr. Orchid said, opening her medical bag. She began checking all of the fighters in the house.  
  
"Have we heard from day patrol?" Giles asked, lifting his diary from the little table.  
  
"A few of the groups checked in." Rona replied. "Rondell has been logging the calls."  
  
Rondell rose and handed Giles a sheet of paper with all of the incoming calls listed on it. "No one seems busy this morning." He reported. "A few demons here and there, but nothing like the last few days."  
  
"We're making headway." Connor offered.  
  
"Or they've gone into hiding." Vi said.  
  
"Or they're building up their strength by not attacking 'round the clock." Wesley added.  
  
"Or something else is coming." Angel said solemnly.  
  
Wesley nodded and moved off to Faith's side. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"Five by five." Faith coughed.  
  
"Can you say that with a little more conviction." Buffy tried to joke.  
  
"I'll be fine B." Faith said.  
  
"Giles, we need to talk." Buffy said, pulling Wes into the kitchen with her. Buffy relayed the dream she and Faith shared to the watchers.  
  
"Fascinating." Wesley said.  
  
"And you're sure they said "Pure Good"?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Yes." Buffy said quietly. "But what does it mean?"  
  
"Well, it would make sense that if there was a first original evil, there would be a counterpoint. Good and Evil have always co-existed. Even in the very beginning of time." Wesley said.  
  
"So, we're looking for something old." Buffy said. "But where do we look?"  
  
"I don't know." Giles said. "We found the First Evil underground. So, maybe this Pure Good thing will be above ground."  
  
"How about ground?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy turned to Wesley.  
  
"Well, above ground in the sense as on the ground where we are, or above ground as in above us?" Wesley pondered.  
  
"You've lost me Wes." Buffy said.  
  
"No." Giles said. "I get it. If The First Evil rose from below, from a place of terror and darkness, than maybe the good needs to descend from a place of happiness and light."  
  
"From heaven." Buffy mumbled, looking away from the watchers.  
  
"Makes sense." Wesley said, setting his glasses as the table. "Evil looms below us in hell, filling us with dread, while good sits above us in heaven, giving us hope."  
  
"And we sit between the two." Buffy deduced.  
  
"And we decide what happens next." Giles concluded.  
  
Buffy threw the blanket off of her shoulders and walked into the living room. "Will, get on the phone and call the morning patrol team back. Angel, Gunn, move Faith up to my room and get her situated in the bed. Oz, start gathering the girls. Rondell, Connor, weapons. Xander, get Fred, get the little girl."  
  
"Buffy?" Giles questioned.  
  
"I've got a plan." Buffy said. "As soon as the morning's patrol arrives, get everyone together in the living room." Buffy left the room and headed to the basement. Dawn followed on her big sister's heels.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not now Dawnie." Buffy said. "Help upstairs."  
  
Buffy descended the steps and came upon the sleeping Spike. "Rise and shine." She said, pulling the covers off of Spike.  
  
"Come for a bit of cold comfort?" Spike asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Upstairs, now." Buffy said. "Everyone together." She grabbed Spike and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
Buffy stood in by the front door as the gang filled the room.  
  
"What's your plan Buffy?" Giles asked once everyone was accounted for. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Buffy paced in front of the group. Everyone was checked and treated medically; the doctor thanked and dismissed. Buffy stopped suddenly and looked at the group. Faith insisted on staying with the group, she was propped up on the couch with Wesley and Dawn nearby, helping her with anything she needed. Oz sat perched on the staircase with Gunn and Rondell taking up other stairs. Angel stood by the door with Connor at his side. Fred stood a few feet away, holding the little girl in her arms. Lorne stood next to her, trying to help keep the little girl quiet. Spike stood by the dining room table, leaning against it. Giles stood a few feet away. Willow and Xander stood together by the couch with Kennedy and the other potentials scattered across the room. Gunn's old gang stood together near the kitchen door. Buffy began to speak.  
  
"Faith and I had a dream." Buffy began. "They told us we couldn't defeat The First Evil."  
  
Willow gasped in shock as muttering filled the room.  
  
"That doesn't mean we're not going out without a fight." Buffy said. "The First wants a battle, I say we bring it. No more of this holding the demons back, taking them out one by one, patrolling twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, training whenever we're not sleeping, not patrolling, not trying to survive. Tomorrow at daybreak, we take the fight to The First."  
  
"And what?" Gunn said. "I don't mean to step all over your power trip, but if we can't defeat The First, why are we going to it?"  
  
"Because." Buffy said. "Only pure good can defeat pure evil."  
  
Gunn looked confused. "O-kay." He said. "That still doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
Faith chimed in. "That's what we were told, only pure good can defeat pure evil."  
  
"So, we what? Get a priest and a big ol' bottle of holy water and bless The First Evil?" Gunn said. "This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Do you know what Pure Good is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Gunn admitted. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy said. "I was there. I was in heaven. It was pure. There were no thoughts of evil, no fighting, no pain, no suffering. I was like a big warm fuzzy blanket."  
  
"Okay." Gunn said, still confused. "So, we're going to find a fuzzy blanket of good and let it attack The First?"  
  
"No." Buffy said. "Because, as soon as it attacks, as soon as it taps into the fire that gives it the strength to fight, it becomes tainted and it loses purity."  
  
The group began muttering again.  
  
"We don't have anything then." Vi said. "We don't have anything lacking that fire."  
  
"Everything in the world is tainted with evil." Rona added.  
  
"No." Giles said, the thought coming to form in his mind. "Innocence."  
  
"Childhood." Wesley breathed. "We've had the key here all along."  
  
"Wait." Spike said. "You're going to send a bitty baby to fight The First?"  
  
"No." Buffy said. "She's not a child."  
  
"She's more than that." Faith said. "But she doesn't remember."  
  
"Or else evil would be able to get in." Buffy added. "It would seep into her heart making her cold against the kill."  
  
"Giving her the strength to fight, but taking away the purity in her heart." Faith concluded.  
  
"So, what's the plan, then?" Angel asked.  
  
"The First Slayer said something in my, in our, dream." Buffy said.  
  
"One by one the women fall, one by one they hear the call, to strike a pose, terror bent and protect the earth pure goodness sent." Faith repeated from memory.  
  
"A spell?" Willow asked.  
  
"There was a girl saying it along with The First Slayer." Buffy said.  
  
"She was sitting in front of something with a green smoke coming from a fire." Faith added. "And she was rocking when saying it."  
  
"Green smoke?" Willow quickly began searching her database. "I've put together everything we gathered on The First. Here!" She called, pointing to the screen. "Out of everything on the earth, a being once formed. Yellow and red rose to the sky, black and gray sunk to the earth and green sat pretty eating the energy of the sky and deflecting the misery of the underground."  
  
"Okay." Xander said, shaking his head.  
  
"There was a spell attached to it." Willow said. "To draw power from the green and let the smoke rise, three drops of blood placed before mine eyes, a shielded light, a beam of pure love, the righteous encompasses from high above, a golden light shimmer, an orange glow so real, the light will devour and the child to feel."  
  
"Anything else?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Willow said.  
  
"No ingredients." Xander nodded. "So, what does it mean?"  
  
Everyone began speaking at once, mulling over the spell and trying to decipher it.  
  
"To draw power from the green and let the smoke rise, three drops of blood placed before mine eyes." Faith repeated. "So, someone needs to give three drops of blood."  
  
"But who?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles shook his head. "Perhaps it is the child." Giles guess.  
  
"Yes." Wesley said. "Pure blood as the base."  
  
"A shielded light." Angel said. "A clouded sun?"  
  
"An eclipse." Willow nearly jumped from her chair. "In three days, we have a solar eclipse."  
  
"A beam of pure love." Xander asked.  
  
"Angel." Faith said.  
  
"What?" Angel asked.  
  
"The First Slayer said that your love was needed." Faith said.  
  
"She said true love is the path." Buffy said. "My love for you."  
  
Angel nodded. "You did say you loved me." Angel said. "Before you woke up, you said that you still loved me."  
  
"So, three drops of the girl's blood? The eclipse and the fact that Angel and I love each other?" Buffy said confused. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"I think we're missing something." Faith said. "Why would we take three drops of blood from the girl who is supposed to embody innocence?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I'm not sure. Maybe we're on the wrong trail."  
  
Buffy reread the spell, "To draw power from the green and let the smoke rise, three drops of blood placed before mine eyes, a shielded light, a beam of pure love, the righteous encompasses from high above, a golden light shimmer, an orange glow so real, the light will devour and the child to feel." 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Giles and Anya poured over the magick books in the kitchen, while Wesley searched from book to book in the living room. Willow sat poised over her computer as pages upon pages of text went by. Dawn sat on the floor in the living room surrounded by books. Connor, Oz, Gunn and Rondell surrounded the house, while Gunn's gang filled in the gaps and patrolled the neighborhood. Xander sat in the middle of the staircase with a large tome on his leg reading every page from top to bottom. Fred sat in the kitchen pouring over the books Giles had given her. Lorne sat upstairs singing the little girl to sleep. The potentials split between training, guarding the door to the little girl's room and patrolling the streets. Buffy sat on her bed with book scattered around her. Faith rested in Willow's bed, books propped up around her, trying to make heads or tales out of the prophecies translated in the book. Angel walked silently up the stairs with an unrolled scroll in his hand. Spike paced like a caged animal as he tried to remember anything that he could from his time with The First Evil.  
  
"How are you doing?" Angel asked Buffy as he entered her room.  
  
"Tired." Buffy replied, her mind on something else. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Working." Angel said; he sat next to Buffy on her bed. "About what you said."  
  
"About loving you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea." Angel said softly. "We haven't really discussed anything that happened since I've been back."  
  
"So much happened." Buffy said. "Three years is a long time."  
  
"Four." Angel corrected. "Almost."  
  
"Four." Buffy echoed. "And in those four years, we both changed."  
  
"Everything changed." Angel said.  
  
"You fell in love with Cordy." Buffy said.  
  
"You slept with Spike." Angel countered. "More than once, from what he says."  
  
"You slept with Darla." Buffy added. "You had a son."  
  
"You died." Angel said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"You became human." Buffy said, moving toward Angel.  
  
"I lost my soul." Angel said.  
  
"I was restored." Buffy countered.  
  
"I killed Cordelia." Angel frowned.  
  
"It was only her body." Buffy reminded him.  
  
"Everything that I did. Everything I became." Angel said.  
  
"You still risk your life nightly to help fight evil." Buffy offered.  
  
"I love you." Angel said.  
  
"I love you." Buffy replied, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Angel reached over the wiped the tears from Buffy's face. "You've given so much."  
  
Buffy smiled. "We both have."  
  
Angel leaned in and swept Buffy into his arms. She melted into his arms and leaned her head against his chest. Angel gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
Buffy looked up into his eyes and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Years of passion and heartache attacked at once as their kiss became more and more passionate. Angel caressed the back of her neck. Buffy's arms slid up underneath his shirt and stroked his warm flesh. His body heat warmed his cold hands. Angel slipped his hands under Buffy's shirt and grasped her sides. Buffy's hands moved to Angel's chest as she slid her hands up toward his face. She gathered his shirt in her hands and pulled out of his kiss only long enough to slip his shirt over his head. Angel smiled and gathered Buffy back into his embrace. He nuzzled at her neck as gently unbuttoned her skirt, moving his kisses lower and lower, as the buttons were unfastened. Buffy arched backwards as she led Angel down upon her. Hands moved around as clothes were shed, both enjoying the undressing process as kisses were exchanged. Angel gently massaged Buffy's skin as their passion mounted.  
  
"Hey Buffy?" Dawn called, entering the room without knocking. "Oh, ah, oh ew." Dawn muttered as she backed out of the room. "It's okay, I'll come back later. I mean, I'll be back later, I mean. Never mind." Dawn rushed down the stairs, her face red with embarrassment.  
  
"What's a matter?" Spike said, stepping out in front of Dawn.  
  
"Oh, ah, nothing." Dawn said as casual as possible. "Buffy just," Dawn paused, trying to find something to say. "Needs to be alone for a while." She concluded, taking Spike by the arm and escorting him downstairs.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked, as Dawn returned.  
  
"She's, uh, kind of busy right now." Dawn said, her face flustered.  
  
"I see." Giles said.  
  
"I saw." Dawn added, without thinking. She quickly turned and walked off.  
  
Buffy rested in the arms of her lover, smiles on both of their faces. Angel looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"Wow." Buffy said.  
  
"Wow." Angel smiled.  
  
"Can we stay here forever?" Buffy asked, moving closer to Angel.  
  
Angel tightened his hold on Buffy, "As long as you want." He replied.  
  
"Ugh." Buffy moaned as she moved. "World in peril. Big evil to fight."  
  
Angel's smile turned. "Looming above us at every turn." He said.  
  
"I don't want to get up." Buffy said.  
  
"Then we won't." Angel replied, moving to kiss Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, are you awake?" Willow called, entering the room. "I, oh, hi. Hey."  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy smiled, moving to wrap herself in the rumbled sheet.  
  
"Uh, we're just waiting on you guys." Willow said, slightly embarrassed. "Whenever you're, you know, ready." 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
The teams began to gather in the living room to discuss their findings. Gunn and Rondell paced by the stairs.  
  
"We need to be fighting." Rondell said. "We're not about sitting around with stuffy old books. We're the brute force."  
  
"I agree." Gunn said. "We know our place in battle. And it ain't in the library. It's on the streets."  
  
"So, what now?" Rondell asked. "We let the little blond boss us around some more?"  
  
Gunn shook his head at a lack of answer as Buffy stood before the group.  
  
Buffy stayed close to Angel, her hands always somehow touching him.  
  
"Giles." Buffy began. "What do we know?"  
  
"What don't we know." Wesley said sarcastically.  
  
"In other words, not much." Giles said. "We've been working on the spell Willow found in her notes. The same spell is referenced in Sumerian in one of the texts from the council. But there isn't anyway to decipher what needs to be done. At least, not that I can tell."  
  
"So, we have nothing." Buffy said.  
  
"It's something." Willow jumped in. "We know there is a way to stop The First Evil. We just don't know how to do it."  
  
"WE aren't the ones who'll do it." Rondell added. "I don't mean to rain on the slayer parade, I know we're just the guys from the hood here to fight, but if we can't stop The First, maybe we should at least be out there battling it's minions."  
  
"I agree." Gunn said. "We can't just sit around here, noses in books, protecting a kid that may or may not be the answer."  
  
"They are right, Buffy." Wesley said.  
  
"Then we go back to patrolling." Buffy said. "I don't know what else to do."  
  
"We have to do this sensibly." Giles said. "As much of an emphasis on researching as there is on fighting. And we can't let anything get in the way of the mission."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Xander asked defensively.  
  
"It means we can't let our personal feelings get in the way." Giles said.  
  
"Our personal feelings about what?" Buffy asked sharply.  
  
"We think The First feeds on evil." Wesley said.  
  
"The First is Evil." Angel said. "Hence the name, Wes."  
  
"Yes." Wesley agreed. "But evil begets evil."  
  
"And good begets good?" Angel asked trying to make sense of Wesley's statement.  
  
"Precisely." Wesley said, true to his watcher form.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Rondell asked, frustrated.  
  
"We split up." Buffy said. "Gunn and Rondell, take your boys start patrolling the eastern and southern sides of town. I'll take the potentials to the western and the northern."  
  
"And the rest of us?" Connor asked.  
  
"Connor, you'll come with me." Buffy said. "Angel, you and Oz will stay here and guard the house."  
  
Angel and Oz both nodded in agreement.  
  
"Giles, Wesley, everyone else, research, research, research." Buffy said. "Figure out what the spell means, what this Pure Good is all about and how to get it to work for us. We hold back the demons on the street while we figure it out. Anything that's not with us is against us."  
  
"Buffy." Wesley started.  
  
"No." Giles said. "She's right. We've been ignoring things in this town telling ourselves that they're not evil and therefore letting them go on. If it's demon and it's not fighting with us, then we neutralize it."  
  
"Everything?" Lorne asked from the back. "We've been hitting the demon spots and not everything has chosen the side of evil."  
  
"This isn't morality." Buffy said. "This is black and white. We're going to be a force not to be reckoned with. Either they're fighting against evil or they're siding with it. Any parties who don't want to choose gets the hell out of my town."  
  
Lorne nodded. "I'll get the word out."  
  
"Giles." Buffy's tone of voice commanded, "Figure out that spell. Reach out. If you need to contact every person with ties to the magick community to do it, just do it."  
  
"I'll contact the coven again." Giles said. "But Buffy, they may not be able to help."  
  
"Then find us someone who can." Buffy said.  
  
"What about me?" Faith asked as she walked slowly down the stairs. "I can fight."  
  
"No." Buffy said kindly. "I need you to do something else." 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Faith stood in front of the fire and watched as the flames turned from orange to red. Wesley had left about an hour ago. Faith pulled her jacket close to her and waited by the fire. Thunder exploded above as the fire crackled. A wind began to blow the flames and created shadows around the fire. Faith breathed uneasily.  
  
"What knowledge do you seek?" A spirited voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Show yourself." Faith called into the din.  
  
"I am your guide." The spirit said again.  
  
Faith looked into the shadows. "Show yourself." She said fiercely.  
  
"What knowledge do you seek?" Faith's eyes bulged as Mayor Richard Wilkins III sat before her.  
  
"You're not - you're not him." Faith said, suddenly afraid.  
  
"I take this form only to guide you on your quest." The Mayor said. "I am not him."  
  
"We need help." Faith said. "Buffy and I."  
  
"The slayer line is corrupt." The Mayor said. "The power has been tainted."  
  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
  
"You ask questions to that which you already know." The Mayor said.  
  
"I don't know." Faith pleaded. "If I did, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Think." The Mayor said. "You know."  
  
"Because there are two slayers?" Faith guessed. "Because I went bad and used my power for evil? Because the monks made Dawn out of Buffy's blood, thinning the line even more?"  
  
"You won't know if you're heart won't let you know." The Mayor said.  
  
"No riddles." Faith nearly shouted. "Tell me how we can stop this thing. The First, the other slayers, they told us that we can't defeat evil that we need to protect the earth. How do we protect against something we can't fight?"  
  
"She is the Hellmouth's last protector." The Mayor said.  
  
"Buffy." Faith replied. "Will she die?"  
  
"All things must come to an end." The Mayor said.  
  
"No." Faith snapped. "I won't let it kill her."  
  
"All creatures on this earth will eventually die." The Mayor explained. "The slayers, the watchers, the demons and the humans. You must find it in yourself to fight until that day."  
  
"I am." Faith said. "I am fighting. But how can we protect the earth if we can't fight The First Evil?"  
  
"Only pure good can stop pure evil." The Mayor intoned. "Why do you ask questions for things you already know?"  
  
"So, the little girl's the key?" Faith guessed. "She's the pure one among us."  
  
"Her spirit is old, that is true." The Mayor replied.  
  
"Then how do we use it?" Faith asked. "How do we stop The First Evil?"  
  
"Evil has existed since the creation of time." The Mayor said.  
  
"So has good." Faith snapped. "Now tell me how we can stop it."  
  
"Evil can never be defeated." The Mayor droned.  
  
"So our protection is no longer needed." Faith said.  
  
"The slayer line has been corrupted." The Mayor said.  
  
Faith suddenly flew away from the fire as though she had been hit by a gust of wind. She watched from outside her body as she committed some of her most evil deeds. She sobbed as the Faith she once was stabbed an innocent professor at the behest of The Mayor. She watched as she fought Buffy. She felt Buffy's presence as the knife slid into that Faith's stomach. Faith grabbed her own side, where the knife had once been imbedded. Blood covered her hand. She watched as Buffy kissed that Faith's forehead before going off to fight the ascension. Faith touched her own forehead. The flashes became quicker and quicker, that old Faith stayed in a coma before bursting with a bright white light. Faith watched as her old self awoke from the coma, beat and stripped an innocent girl, took over Buffy's body and hurt Buffy more than anyone could her another human being. Faith watched as her old self escaped to L.A. only to beat and rob a man on the street. She watched as her old self tortured Wesley. Wesley, the man she had come to trust over the past months. She watched as her old self tried to kill Angel before collapsing into his arms and begging for forgiveness. Faith cried as she watched these scenes of her life. Another flash of bright white light brought Faith back to the fire, where her spirit guide awaited her.  
  
"The slayer protects." The Mayor said.  
  
"I used that power for evil." Faith sobbed.  
  
"The slayer is one." The Mayor said. "One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to hunt and kill the demons and creatures of the night."  
  
"One girl chosen to protect this world." Faith added.  
  
Faith was hit by a violent red light as she watched Buffy fighting for her life. Faith stood apart from the action as she watched Buffy throw herself into an opening portal, sacrificing herself for this world.  
  
"She died." The Mayor said.  
  
"She did." Faith said.  
  
"The slayer line will die." The Mayor said.  
  
"Unless we can defeat The First Evil, it will." Faith snapped. "Stop showing me what I already know and tell me how to use it."  
  
Faith rose from the fire and looked around. She was alone. Faith dropped to the ground and cried. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Faith waited in the morning sun for Wesley to return. She wiped at the tears falling down her cheek. Faith stood and moved to the tree as Wesley's SUV came over the hill.  
  
Wesley stopped the car and got out. "We have to go quickly." He shouted.  
  
Faith rushed into the car. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
-  
  
Connor ran into the house carrying Buffy over his shoulder. "Wesley!" He shouted as loud as he could. Connor gently placed Buffy on the floor in the living room as Wesley and Giles bolted into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked falling to his knees next to his slayer.  
  
"Big, scaly, long tail with a sharp point on the end." Connor said, showing the gash on his arm to Wesley. "It was shooting something out of its mouth."  
  
"It hit her and she just stopped." Vi said, picking up Connor's story. "Like she was frozen."  
  
"Then it attacked." Rona said. "Stuck its tail right into her stomach."  
  
"We couldn't stop it." Molly said, watching out the front window. "I don't know if it followed us or what."  
  
"What happened?" Angel said in a panic as he entered the living room.  
  
Connor relayed the story and the fact that they didn't kill the demon.  
  
Giles hovered over Buffy as he and Wesley tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"She needs a doctor." Wesley said.  
  
"Oz, get the van." Giles commanded. Oz jumped at the tone in Giles's voice and grabbed his keys. "Girls, set up a patrol unit around the house in case you were followed. Connor, you and Angel stay here."  
  
"I'm coming to the hospital." Angel said forcefully.  
  
"No." Giles said. "We need you here."  
  
"He's right Angel." Wesley added.  
  
Angel knew they were right, but he didn't want to leave his love's side.  
  
Wesley and Giles carried Buffy to the van and left for the hospital.  
  
Angel and Connor circled the house as the potentials lined the surrounded streets and driveways. The demon jumped at Connor the minute his back was turned.  
  
Connor barely had a chance to breath as the demon hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. Using the paralyzing agent, he immobilized Connor before he could attack. Connor stayed pinned to the ground, eyes wide open as the demon walked off.  
  
The demon stepped in and one by one took out every person patrolling the outskirts of the house. Vi, Molly, Rona, Kennedy, even Angel, all lost in the battle against this demon. Spike entered the house. The demon stopped everyone who got in his way, but didn't kill any of them. Spike walked slowly through the house until he reached the sleeping girl. The demon followed Spike into the room; with a swift lash of his tail, he pierced the girl's heart. Mission accomplished, he returned to The First Evil for instructions.  
  
Oz pulled up the street with Wesley in the back of the van. "I would have stayed at the hospital," Wes said, "but I promised Faith I'd return at day break."  
  
Oz slowed the van as he noticed the first body on the road. "Wesley!" He called, slamming on the breaks and diving out of the van. Oz and Wes started picking the girls up off of the road.  
  
"Something's not right." Wesley said. "Why would they be left alive?"  
  
"To keep us from rushing right to the house." Oz said suddenly. He forced himself down and changed into the wolf. Leaving behind only shredded clothes he dashed up the street and into the house. Oz threw himself up the stairs and began sniffing everyone he saw. He smelled death and began tracking it.  
  
Wesley entered the house as he heard Oz's howl. The pain encompassed in the scream sent chills down Wesley's spine. Wes ran up the steps, taking them two at a time and rushed into the bedroom. Oz rested his head on the little girl's body and whimpered. Wesley moved to the girl and took her pulse. He shook his head and closed the girl's eyes.  
  
-  
  
Faith's eyes filled with tears as Wesley relayed the story to her. Her mind couldn't even form a thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." Wesley said. "To have to tell you like this."  
  
Faith nodded and choked back a sob. "Everyone else?" She squeaked.  
  
"Buffy will be home from the hospital today." Wesley said. "She's weak and a little beaten up, but she'll survive. The others are fine. Once the demon's power wore off." Wesley paused. "Morale is low. If the girl really was the key-."  
  
"She isn't." Faith interrupted. "I know what needs to be done now."  
  
Wesley looked to Faith. "What?"  
  
"I need to talk to Buffy first." Faith said, looking out the window. "I need her help." 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Giles opened the front door and helped Buffy inside. Angel rushed to her side and helped her to the couch.  
  
"Buffy." He breathed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm okay." Buffy said stoically. "The doctor said everything is fine. A lot of bruises, no broken bones, no concussions."  
  
Angel looked to Giles who silently shook his head "no". Angel placed a pillow by Buffy and promised to return. He stood and followed Giles into the kitchen.  
  
"Giles?" Angel asked as he joined the watcher.  
  
"The doctors did say Buffy would be okay." Giles comforted Angel. "But she's much more beaten up than she's letting on. The doctor was surprised she wasn't in a coma."  
  
"Slayer strength." Angel said, peering out into the living room at Buffy.  
  
"Her slayer powers will help her heal." Giles said. "But it's more than just the physical. She's emotionally drained. She's not sleeping well."  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"That she needs to get plenty of rest and a few days in bed wouldn't hurt her." Giles said. "I fear she'll only try harder with the girl dead."  
  
Angel nodded. "We need help."  
  
"And I brought it." Wesley said as he entered the backdoor with Faith in tow.  
  
"Where's B?" Faith asked.  
  
"Living room." Angel said. "But she needs rest."  
  
"I need to talk to her." Faith said as she left the room.  
  
Faith entered the living room and nodded to Buffy.  
  
"You talked to her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Him. It." Faith said. "Whatever the spirit guide is."  
  
"And?" Buffy inquired.  
  
"Let's go for a drive." Faith said, moving to Buffy's side. She helped Buffy up from the couch and the two girls silently left together.  
  
"Faith?" Wesley called as he entered the living room. "Faith? Buffy?"  
  
"What is it?" Giles asked, joining Wesley.  
  
"They're gone." Wesley said flatly.  
  
-  
  
"So, where are we heading?" Buffy asked as Faith drove on in Wesley's SUV.  
  
"Don't know yet." Faith said. "I'll know it when I see it."  
  
"That's comforting." Buffy muttered as she looked out the window.  
  
"Buffy, it's not enough. We're not enough." Faith said. "The girl wasn't the key. We are Buffy, the Slayers. The chosen two."  
  
"So you said." Buffy replied. "But I don't get it. We've corrupted the line. And you think this thing is going to be able to put it back together?"  
  
"That's what I think." Faith said. "In the vision, I saw a glowing light creating a - a something."  
  
"That's good." Buffy humored her.  
  
"No." Faith said. "It felt important. Like, somehow we were supposed to be there."  
  
"And we're going there." Buffy said.  
  
Faith drove on as the sun blared down on the open road. "There." Faith said as she approached a large stone.  
  
"It's a big rock." Buffy said. "Wow."  
  
"It's some kind of hub." Faith said.  
  
"A hub?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A bunch of places that all connect to another place." Faith said.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite." Buffy said as Faith parked the car. "What now?"  
  
"We go in." Faith said.  
  
The two girls got out of the car and walked to the large stone. Faith began to feel around for a panel. She pushed it in and the rock opened revealing a narrow passage inside. Buffy nodded and entered along side of Faith. The door slid shut behind them as torches along the wall lit and illuminated the passageway.  
  
"Come on." Faith said, motioning further down the corridor.  
  
"Careful." Buffy said, walking behind Faith.  
  
The two girls were on full alert, both scanning the darkness and shadows.  
  
"What the?" Faith started as they entered a lit chamber.  
  
Buffy squinted at the white light. "Bright." Buffy said.  
  
"Please, come in." The voice cooed. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"We who?" Buffy asked, looking around the cavern.  
  
"We are you." The voice said. "You are us."  
  
Faith shook her head at Buffy, communicating that she didn't know, didn't understand.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said. "So, we're you and you're us."  
  
"So, why are we here?" Faith said.  
  
"Please. Sit." The voice said as it took form.  
  
Buffy and Faith joined the female form around the round table.  
  
"I am the light." The voice said. "I am the power."  
  
"I'm the vampire slayer." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm Faith." Faith said, "Also, the vampire slayer."  
  
"In every generation." The voice said. "A slayer is chosen. One girl in all the world with the strength and the skill to hunt the vampire. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."  
  
"We know this." Buffy said.  
  
"Of course you do." The voice said. "Buffy Summers, you were the chosen one, the one chosen to protect the Hellmouth, to guard against the coming. He killed you in order to rise."  
  
"The Master." Buffy deduced.  
  
"He drank of your blood, of your life." The voice said.  
  
"And I killed him." Buffy countered.  
  
"Yes." The voice said. "And in doing so, you rose from the dead. Creating, for the first time, a rift in the slayer's powers. Two lived with the gifts first bestowed onto that one girl."  
  
"You gave the First Slayer her powers?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not me." The voice said. "Three men tied the slayer to the earth and bestowed upon her the power to stop the demon, a gift given to her, power, healing, strength. She used the power to guard the earth to protect the people. And the people in turn cared for her. She was alone, she had to give up her family."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said.  
  
"The First Slayer mounted a force against the demons. She was eventually killed." The voice said.  
  
"And another was called." Faith added.  
  
"Yes." The voice said. "The powers given to that girl took her spirit and transferred it into a sleeping girl nearby. The girl awoke in a dream explaining to her all that had come before. That girl set out to stop the demons. As the girls died, another was called. Each embodied a certain trait that made it possible for them to hold the power. The dreams taught them."  
  
"And the watchers." Buffy interjected.  
  
"The watchers came later." The voice said. "As the girl forged on, the world changed. So much information was given to the girl, too much to process for a human. One slayer asked a mentor for help. He created the watchers council. A group chosen to help the slayer, to aid her in her nightly battles."  
  
"I thought we worked for the council?" Faith said. "That's what I was always told."  
  
"We did." Buffy said. "They did all those horrible things to me. Tests. All to ensure that I had the power."  
  
"Power corrupts." The voice said. "As the years went on, the world changed, the men took over. They felt they were more powerful than the slayer."  
  
"They were wrong." Buffy snapped.  
  
"The true power lies in the girl." The voice said. "The one girl."  
  
"But there are two now." Buffy said sadly. "Because of me."  
  
"Yes." The voice said. "But you live so that others may."  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Evil corrupts, power corrupts. There is too much evil now for one girl to stop it all." The voice said.  
  
"I'm lost." Faith shook her head. "So, there are more slayers now, two, to be exact, and a bunch of potentials. And we're going to be more powerful because of it?"  
  
"The slayer line is no longer pure." The voice said.  
  
"Because of me." Faith said sadly.  
  
"Evil comes in many forms." The voice said. "It is the path of redemption that allows us to go on."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Buffy leaned forward. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys. The stories winding down and should be finished soon. Sorry about the confusion in Chapter Twenty-one, I wanted it to read a little mystical-y and confusing. It'll all come together soon. Again, thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Buffy and Faith watched as the figure disappeared into the shadows, in a flash of light, they were back outside by Wesley's SUV. The girls quietly climbed into the car and began the journey back home.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled as the girls arrived home. Dawn ran from the home and threw herself into her sister's arms. "Where were you guys? We were worried. Do you know what Giles and Wesley have been going through?"  
  
"We weren't gone that long." Buffy said as she released Dawn.  
  
"Not that long?" Dawn nearly shrieked. "You've been gone for almost three days! We didn't know if you were alive or dead or what."  
  
"Three days?" Faith said. "It couldn't have been more than a few hours."  
  
The three girls walked into the house and took in the view. "What happened?" Buffy asked, eyeing the broken windows and damaged walls and floors.  
  
"The seal has been opened." Giles said solemnly.  
  
"The Turok-Han?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About a million of them." Willow replied.  
  
"Any casualties?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Giles breathed. "No fatalities. A lot of injured people." Giles took a sharp breath. "You two should have told someone where you were going! You should have taken a cell phone, something. Three days you were, we don't know where and you didn't even have the decency to call or check in or anything!" Giles's accent slowly slipped as his voice got louder and louder. "You're supposed to be our leader here!"  
  
"Stop it!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"I'm not." Buffy said as bravely as possible. "I'm not the leader here. Faith is."  
  
"What?" Wesley asked, his voice breaking.  
  
"We went on a little vision quest." Buffy said.  
  
"We saw the creation of the First Slayer." Faith added. "And we found out how to defeat the Turok-Han."  
  
"How?" Wesley asked.  
  
"A spell." Buffy replied, handing a sheet of paper over to Giles. "Something about an end to destiny."  
  
"This is-." Giles started.  
  
"The rest of the spell you and Willow found." Faith finished. "It's how we defeat the Turok-Han, how we defeat the First Evil."  
  
"Buffy, that's crazy?" Willow said, reading over Giles's shoulder.  
  
"It's the strength of the slayer." Faith said. "We're going to curse the girls with the strength of the slayer, thereby sealing their fate in blood."  
  
"Pure blood?" Willow asked. "We haven't figured that out yet."  
  
"It's me." Buffy said. "I'm the corruption in the slayer line. When I died all of the slayer's powers and strengths should have gone to Kendra and then to Faith. When Xander, when Xander saved me part of the strength stayed in me. When I died the second time, all of the power, everything was sent to Faith as she was the true slayer."  
  
"And when we - I - brought you back." Willow said.  
  
"My body took strength from the earth to fortify me, to make me stronger, to make me whole again. The powers I have now aren't the powers passed to me by the slayer line. I'm not the Slayer." Buffy concluded.  
  
"So, Faith's the real Slayer?" Xander asked.  
  
Faith nodded her head sadly. "And because I used the power for evil, it created a rift and let the First in. That's why it went to Angel."  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"The First needed you and I evil. The Slayer and the Champion of the people. If we were both evil, there'd be - there'd be no one powerful enough to stop us." Faith said sadly. "It's the path of redemption that allows us to go on."  
  
"Sorry?" Wesley asked, clearly not understanding Faith's last comment.  
  
"That's what the spirit guide told us. That us, me and Angel, that seeking redemption is what allows us to go on and do good." Faith said. "Because we've used evil. We've been evil. We've relied on it, allowed it to make a reputation for us. But because we try and redeem ourselves, we never lost the power."  
  
"But, I'm not, that's not me anymore. I'm just a man." Angel said. "I don't even have half the strength I did as a vampire."  
  
"But you're still Angel." Buffy said. "Even when you became a man, you didn't stop being you. You're still a good man, a fighter for the side of good."  
  
"And it'll be up to the three of us to stop The First Evil." Faith added. "Your redemption, the fact that you not only achieved it for yourself, but that you helped me achieve it - or work towards it anyway. And Buffy, whose strength is from the same place the First Slayer received her strength, the earth."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Willow said.  
  
"We give the girls their strength." Faith said. "That's the spell that made the First Slayer stronger than the demon. We're to repeat it on the girls. Once they're stronger, we'll be able to push the Turok-Han back into the Hellmouth."  
  
"But not before Sunnydale burns." Buffy said. "The guide told us that Sunnydale would burn in flames and that people would die."  
  
"We had to be prepared to leave behind our life." Faith added.  
  
"And that which we love." Buffy concluded.  
  
"Willow." Giles said softly. "Gather the ingredients for the spell." He handed her the paper. "Wesley, we need to find a place that would be considered free of evil in order to perform the spell."  
  
"That won't be easy." Wesley said, "With all the demonic activity in town, there aren't any evil-free areas."  
  
"We're in one." Lorne said. "We're in a place of good, a place of non- evil."  
  
"Good." Giles said. "Lorne, if you'll help Wesley and I set up for the spell."  
  
Buffy and Faith stood and watched as the group set to work. The girls went to prepare for the spell. 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
The potentials sat in a circle with Faith in the middle, Buffy stood outside of the group holding the spell and a small gold urn. The rest of the group waited in the other room.  
  
Buffy tossed the ingredients into the urn. "Soil from the sacred ground, twice blessed water for strength, a rock for power and herbs to heal." She said as she added the items one by one into the urn. "A flower in bloom for the spirit of woman and a flame to give passion." Buffy lit the ingredients on fire as a green smoke filled the room. "Powers we call upon you, fortify these girls with the strength of the one. As your disciples did in the early days of the world, we bind these women, these chosen ones, to the earth and bestow upon them the powers that you hold, that you grant and beseech that these girls will be your protectors until the demons and the forces of evil can be stopped. We will be your army, make way for the paradise, which this world should have been. We will be your hands, to fight back the evil. We will be your feet, so you shall be able to walk the land. We will be your body and you will be our guide."  
  
The green smoke filled the room and swirled from Faith out to the potentials. The smoke grew thicker as Buffy chanted the spell. The items in the urn burned and the fire rose.  
  
"As I read these words, the power shall obey. Into these few chosen girls, the power it will stay, only in death shall the powers be passed." Buffy finished. She lifted a gold plate and clamped it down over the urn, extinguishing the flame.  
  
The green smoke rushed into the girl's mouths and noses as they gasped. The sun dimmed for a moment before pouring brighter than any other day. The house filled with bright streams of sunlight. Buffy heard sizzling as Spike ran for the cover of the basement.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Spike screamed from the basement. Buffy couldn't break the circle, couldn't leave her place. She forced herself to ignore the painful cries.  
  
Angel bolted down the stairs and shielded his eyes from the bright light pouring through the small windows in the basement. Angel grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Spike, pushing his body under the staircase and behind the training dummy. Angel blocked the remaining sunlight with his own body.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike moaned as he pushed the blanket off of his face. Bright red patches of burnt flesh marred his skin.  
  
Angel helped Spike get settled in a dark corner and returned upstairs. Angel winked as he passed Buffy, who remained in her place as the green smoke continued to flow into the girls. Buffy inhaled deeply as she watched this.  
  
-  
  
"How'd it go?" Giles asked as Buffy entered the living room.  
  
"Good." Buffy said. "I think. The girls are resting. They all said they felt weird. Faith's with them."  
  
"Did it work?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I think?" Buffy non-answered. "Green smoke and all that stuff filled the girls. I guess we wait and see if they wake up with super-strength." Buffy yawned.  
  
"Buffy, you're tired." Dawn said worried. "Why don't you get some rest too?"  
  
"We all should." Wesley said. "The sun will be down soon and our new friends will be out in force."  
  
Buffy nodded and walked slowly to her room. The potentials lined the floors of the bedrooms.  
  
"Hey." Angel said, catching Buffy's arm. "How are you really?"  
  
"Tired." Buffy said with a small voice. "And a little wiped. Maybe even depressed?"  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Angel asked softly.  
  
"I want to sleep." Buffy said, pulling Angel inside. "Rest with me?"  
  
"Of course." Angel said, following Buffy to her bed. Angel carefully stepped around the sleeping girls. "It's really crowded up here."  
  
"See, you thought we were making everyone sleep downstairs." Buffy smiled as she crawled under the covers.  
  
Angel climbed in next to her and held her in her arms. "Sleep." He whispered.  
  
Buffy curled tighter into Angel's arms and rested her head on his chest. She shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
: Buffy walked slowly, aware of the fact that she was dreaming.  
  
"B?" Faith asked, joining her.  
  
"We meet again." Buffy said, staring out at all of the women.  
  
"It's still not enough." The voice came from behind the girls. "Having the power only helps if you know how to use it."  
  
Buffy searched for the person speaking. She looked around as the sea of women parted. Surrounded by the potentials - no the new slayers - was Willow, sitting in a circle of sand chanting. Her eyes and hair were black, her face covered with blue and black veins. Willow's eyes met Buffy's.  
  
"I'm afraid." Willow said.  
  
"Don't be." Buffy said. "I'm here for you Willow."  
  
"We all are." Faith smiled and walked with Buffy to Willow's side. Faith and Buffy joined the circle of slayers and held hands.  
  
"Together you are strong." The voice came from behind Buffy again. "Alone, you are nothing. It is your humanity that binds you to this world, to the people you protect. Be there for each other. Friendship, family, love, these are your powers above all else." :  
  
Buffy awoke with the start. At the same time, all the girls in the room sat up at once. They all looked at each other, then to Buffy.  
  
Things were the same in the other room, as Faith and the other girls woke at the same time. Faith regarded the girls in the room with her and moved to Willow's sleeping form.  
  
Willow rested, tucked tightly in her bed. Kennedy and Vi were tucked in there as well, though only Willow remained asleep. Kennedy brushed a strand of hair off of Willow's face.  
  
Dawn woke as the other girls began talking. "Trying to sleep here." Dawn called from her bed, turning over sleepily and nearly knocking Molly to the floor.  
  
Buffy and Faith met in the hallway, by now all the slayers were awake and getting dressed. The girls moved quietly down the stairs and out into the backyard. The sun was beginning to set as Buffy stood up.  
  
"We end this now." She said forcefully.  
  
"They wanted a fight, we're going to bring one to them." Faith said, standing in front of the group.  
  
"We know stakes won't work against the Turok-Han." Buffy said. "But beheading does. They're afraid of sunlight. Hopefully fire is the same thing."  
  
"We gear up with metal tonight." Faith said. "Swords, knifes, anything that'll cut through vampire. Rona, Molly, Kennedy and Vi, you'll be the flam units. Anything that'll get fire on to them."  
  
"Flame thrower." Rona said. "There's only two here."  
  
"Then we make more. Get more. Buy more." Buffy said. "It doesn't matter. We have maybe another hour before the sun is completely down. Wake up Giles and Xander and have them take you to the hardware store."  
  
"We hold back the demons tonight. Tomorrow morning we hit at sunrise." Faith said. "We've been fighting on their terms for too long. We start fighting under ours now."  
  
"But how do we know where they are?" Vi asked from the crowd. "We don't know where the First had set up shop."  
  
"We do now." Buffy said.  
  
"That room from our dream." Faith said. "That's the basement in City Hall."  
  
"Why would the First be in City Hall?" Molly asked.  
  
"Because the old Mayor set this city up for the demons." Faith said. "He had all kinds of mystical charms and symbols down there. It's dark, it's quiet and it's only a few blocks away from the Hellmouth."  
  
"Let's get going." Buffy said.  
  
The girls nodded and accepted their orders. The set off to wake the others and go out for supplies. Kennedy hung back as the girls dissipated.  
  
"Buffy?" Kennedy asked as she approached the women. "About the dream, about Willow."  
  
Faith inhaled deeply and turned to Buffy. "I think Willow's the key to expelling the Turok-Han." Faith said.  
  
"It makes sense." Buffy said. "She's the strongest magically. And the First did try to get her to kill herself."  
  
"When?" Kennedy half shouted.  
  
"Before you guys came here." Buffy said. "Before we knew for sure what we were dealing with."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Leave it to me. And Faith." Buffy said. "We'll deal with Willow."  
  
"But I-." Kennedy started.  
  
"Listen." Faith said. "Trust that Buffy can help Willow. They've known each other for a long time. She'll be able to help Willow." 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Buffy and Faith sat alone in the kitchen, hands folded on the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey guys." Willow said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. "What's up?"  
  
"Will, we need to talk." Buffy said.  
  
"About what?" Willow asked, grabbing an apple out of the bowl.  
  
"About you." Faith said. "About you using magick."  
  
Willow's face lost all color as she sat at the table. "O-okay."  
  
"It's nothing bad, Will." Buffy said, placing her hand atop her friend's.  
  
"You were in our dream." Faith said. "As the person with enough strength to cast The First Evil out of here."  
  
"But no, the one time I tried to do a big spell-." Willow started.  
  
"Willow." Faith said. "I understand. I know what it is to have a power inside of you that you can't control. And what it's like to touch that darkness inside. And how hard it is to use those powers again, getting so close to the primal urges, the feeling that you can do anything and no one can stop you."  
  
"I can't." Willow said, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Willow." Buffy said. "You still have that power inside of you. You're still a strong person. You always were. I need my Willow. The Willow who gave up days and nights to research with me, the Willow who - albeit terrified beyond belief - did powerful spells to help me, to help everyone. I need the Willow who overcame her fears and helped to fight countless monsters. You're strong Will, you need to remember that and believe it with all of your heart."  
  
"I can't." Willow cried. "I'm not her anymore."  
  
"Then be someone else." Faith said. "You can't go back. You can never go back. I understand that. But you have to go forward."  
  
"We love you Will." Buffy said. "We all love you. We're here for you."  
  
"But, what if I, you know, turn evil again." Willow said softly.  
  
"Then we bring you back." Buffy said.  
  
"You don't think I think of that every time I fight." Faith said. "Every time I touch the fire in me to kill. You have something here for you. We both do. Buffy, Mr. Giles, Wesley, these girls, the whole gang, we're all here for each other. We need you Willow."  
  
"You have the power we need." Buffy said.  
  
"And we need it now." Faith said.  
  
Willow nodded. "Okay." She said. "For you. I trust you. I'll be the Willow you need."  
  
Buffy smiled and held her friend's hand tightly. "I love you, Willow."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
Faith put her hand a top of Buffy's and smiled. "Together."  
  
-  
  
Everyone gathered together. Gunn and Rondell stood by the staircase with the boys; they were gearing up for battle. The newly empowered slayers were together, each loading up with weapons. They knew tonight would be more dangerous than anything they had seen so far.  
  
"Everyone knows the drill?" Buffy said from the doorway. "Fight them back. Kill them if you can. Sunrise is in a couple of hours. We stick to the plan. At daybreak, we hit City Hall."  
  
"No small teams tonight. We're going out in force and we're going out together." Faith said. "No one gets left behind."  
  
Everyone nodded. Wesley began gathering his favored weapons and prepared for the battle. His face was hard and cold. Giles gathered his choice of weaponry and mentally prepared himself. It wasn't his first time in the field and he was sure it wouldn't be his last.  
  
Willow gathered her supplies as well as a few choice weapons, nothing to heavy, but all something she could use. Xander stood next to her, checking out the weapons still in the chest. He took a wooden stake, knowing that it wouldn't help against the Turok-Han, but it made him feel safer somehow. He grabbed a long sword and let it hang at his side. Anya stood by Xander as she raised the axe Xander had handed her. She took a deep breath and hoped for the best.  
  
Dawn put Mr. Pointy in her bag and collected a few lightweight but sharp daggers, a hunting knife and a short sword that was just a little longer than her forearm. She placed the sword against the wall and moved to the side.  
  
Connor and Angel gathered their weapons and geared up for the evening. Connor handed Fred a long sword and a knife, both lightweight but extremely dangerous.  
  
Spike pulled his leather duster on and took a sword. The burns on his face had begun to heal; he slicked his blond hair back and readied himself for the battle.  
  
Buffy and Faith nodded as they looked out to the group before them. "If we get separated, we meet at dawn at city hall." Faith called.  
  
"Try and stay alive." Buffy said as way of a command.  
  
Oz nodded at Buffy and crouched low and forced himself into the wolf; he began pacing by the door. Dawn pushed a bag of Oz's clothes into her weapons bag and walked to the door.  
  
"Cover each other." Giles said.  
  
The team nodded and set out the front door.  
  
Faith closed her eyes and whispered to Buffy, "Some of us won't be coming back."  
  
"I know." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Buffy." Faith said softly, placing her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "If anything should happen to me, make sure I don't come back."  
  
Buffy nodded stoically and asked Faith to do the same for her. The two girls exited the house together, both fully armed and ready for battle. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
The gang made their way to City Hall, but first they would stop at the school. There was unfinished business in that basement.  
  
"Sunnydale High." Willow breathed as she stood before the building, different from her old alma mater, but yet the same. Willow inhaled deeply and tried to fight off the fear in her heart. She chuckled, same old Willow, afraid of the high school. Willow followed the others into the school.  
  
"Stay together." Buffy whispered as they entered the school.  
  
Angel and Connor joined Gunn and Rondell at the back of the group. The four men walked carefully, protecting the group from rearward attacks. Oz sniffed the floor and nudged Dawn who followed carefully. The two walked slowly towards the classroom doors. Dawn placed her ear against the door, but heard nothing. Oz whimpered.  
  
"Guys!" Dawn whispered urgently and began waiving her arms to get Buffy's attention. "Come here."  
  
Buffy walked to the door and listened. "I don't hear anything." She said to Dawn.  
  
Oz whimpered again.  
  
Buffy nodded and slowly pushed the door open. She walked carefully into the room with Dawn and Oz following her. Buffy's eyes went wide as covered her mouth and nose from the smell. Buffy turned and pushed Dawn from the room.  
  
Dawn's eyes were rimmed with tears as she stumbled into the hallway. Oz whimpered again and nuzzled against Dawn in order to comfort her.  
  
"Bodies." Buffy said sadly. "About a dozen or so, all dead."  
  
The gang stoically nodded and moved on. They walked quicker now, at a steady pace as they approached the basement door. Faith pushed the door open and began to walk down the steps. Bodies of students and teachers lined the staircase down and onto the floor below. Oz stayed close to Dawn, his teeth bared.  
  
The group moved toward the Seal and began solemnly moving the bodies away. Faith wiped her bloody hands on her jeans and stifled a sob. Angel and Gunn moved the bodies back as others began setting up for the first part of the spell.  
  
"Spread out." Buffy said, ordering the team to form a circle around Willow and the Seal.  
  
Willow began setting her supplies on the floor around the Seal.  
  
A harsh sob caught in Dawn's throat as she turned away from Angel and Gunn. Tears sprang to her eyes as they moved Kit's body away from the Seal and onto the pile of dead students and teachers. Angel turned to Dawn and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. No words were spoken, only a gaze that passed between them letting Dawn know that The First would pay for the death of all of these people. Dawn nodded and moved back to her tasks.  
  
The air crackled with tension and sadness as the Seal was decorated with the items for the spell. Willow sat before the Seal and began chanting softly in Latin.  
  
Giles lit the candle in his hand and began chanting his own part of the spell. Wesley followed by lighting the herbs and chanting his own part. Anya placed a bushel of sage on the seal and began chanting as well. Angel joined them, placing a vial of liquid into a bowl and tossing in green herbs, he joined the chant.  
  
Buffy watched from the side as her friends joined together to cast the evil away from the Seal and force the aura there to purify. She held her breath hoping it would work.  
  
Blood began pouring out from the Seal and covered the top, threatening to extinguish the flames surrounding the Seal. Willow began chanting faster and louder. Her hair turned from it's beautiful red to jet-black. Her eyes popped open, showing the group the large blackness that consumed her. Willow continued to chant.  
  
Xander reached his hand out slowly and placed it against his best friend's shoulder. Buffy joined him and placed her hand against Willow's arm. Faith and Kennedy gathered on the opposite side of Willow and touched her as well. Angel watched this with intense eyes as he continued his portion of the chant. Willow's eyes returned to normal as her hair began to fade into red. A white light came from the Seal and vanished with a smoky residue.  
  
Willow breathed deeply as she stopped chanting, the others did the same. "It's done." Willow said. Xander helped her from the floor. The blood that rose from the Seal swirled and began to dissipate.  
  
"Let's go." Faith said as she herded the gang back upstairs.  
  
The sun was beginning to pour into the hallway at Sunnydale High as the gang moved silently down the hall. Willow sighed with relief. She had done it; they had done it.  
  
"Buffy." A voice barely whispered broke the silence in the hallway.  
  
"Robin?" Buffy tentatively asked as she approached Principal Wood. She grasped his hand and helped him to his feet. "What happened?"  
  
"I couldn't fight anymore." Wood said defeated. "It took over the school."  
  
"It took over everything." Buffy said, watching as Sunnydale burned in the morning sunlight. "We'll get it back." Buffy released his hand and walked off.  
  
The group moved off, leaving Wood behind.  
  
The gang exited the school; the sun warmed their bodies as well as their spirits. They were going to win this.  
  
Faith and Buffy began moving off towards City Hall with the gang following. Dawn wiped the last of her tears away, leaving behind the friends she had made as well as people she had barely known. Angel placed his arm around her and hugged her reassuringly. Oz pressed against her and comforted her in the only way he could as the wolf.  
  
Faith watched with a worried look on her face as the sun shone down on City Hall, the place where she let evil in to her soul. Buffy and Willow nudged her and took Faith by the hands. The group moved together as one. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! Good and Bad is always welcomed, it helps. A few people e-mailed me directly with their disgust and disappointment with the last chapter over the dead bodies in the High School. I know it's not something anyone wants to think about, but in a situation such as the one I'm writing about, people tend to die. Mutant Enemy said the seal needed blood to open, not me. If I wanted the Ubervamps and The First to really be a foe worth fearing, some blood was going to have to be spilled. I'm sorry if anyone felt uncomfortable.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Faith grew more and more nervous as she approached City Hall. In her mind she saw it all again, killing the Deputy-Mayor, killing Mr. Trick and leading herself down a destructive path by offering her services to The Mayor. In her months back in Sunnydale, fighting evil and redeeming herself, Faith had stayed far away from this place. Now it was calling to her.  
  
"You okay?" Buffy whispered as the group moved on.  
  
Faith nodded, knowing her fear was written all over her face.  
  
Buffy stopped and turned to the groups. "Okay guys." She said. "We've made it this far, now let's make it home."  
  
Everyone nodded, understanding in those plain words Buffy's desire for everyone to make it out alive. They all knew some may die, but no one was willing to let those bad thoughts and vibes into their minds.  
  
Faith took command. "Surround the building. We enter together in five minutes. Take the stairs down to the basement."  
  
"There's probably a lot of force waiting for us." Giles cautioned.  
  
"Demons, vamps, Turok-Hans galore." Faith said. "I'm sure they're all waiting inside. Doesn't matter. Fight your way through."  
  
"If its too much to plow through?" Connor asked.  
  
"Then fight it back to the best of your abilities and allow the others to get to the basement." Faith said. "Everyone ready."  
  
Nods went all around.  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said, nodding toward the building.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Angel and Gunn led groups across the grass and surrounded the building. They all counted down to the moment the attack would begin. Buffy silently squeezed Willow's hand and offered her an encouraging smile. Willow nodded. It didn't take her best friend to see the fear in Willow's eyes. Xander stood behind Willow, his hand resting protectively against her arm. Anya stood to Xander's side and readied herself. She took a deep breath a remembered how well she could fight as a demon, human or not, she knew that this was meant to be. Giles stood about ten feet from his slayer and watched the steely gaze in her face. He lowered his head and inhaled sharply. When Giles raised his eyes to the building he was much less Rupert Giles and much more the Ripper of his youth. Giles hefted his battle-axe and readied himself. Dawn stood behind Giles and mentally prepared herself, over and over in her mind the words came back to her "When it's bad, Buffy won't choose you, She'll be against you." Dawn tried to block the thought from her mind, but the voice kept echoing in her head. Dawn's eyes began to water as she watched her sister in the distance. Sensing something was wrong, Oz turned to Dawn and whimpered, he laid his pawn atop her foot and looked into her eyes. So much emotion passed through the two that it seemed Oz has told Dawn that he'd protect her. Dawn looked up and watched as Connor and Angel began to climb to the roof of City Hall. She knew others were already on their way up to survey the surroundings. Connor jumped down and nodded. Wordlessly the gang rushed City Hall.  
  
Wesley let out a shrill battle cry as he ran up the steps at City Hall, he remembered the Wesley he once was, the first time he was outside of this building nearly four years ago. He wasn't that Wesley anymore; he was a warrior now. Wesley ran through the doors and began attacking with might and bravery.  
  
Giles followed the group in, attacking everything that stood between him and the stairwell to the basement. His body fueled with fire as well as fear for his charge and her followers. Giles plowed through vampire after vampire before one even laid a hand on him.  
  
Faith rushed forward, breaking from the group. She fought like a wild animal, slashing and punching, kicking and jumping. All the while knowing that her goal was getting closer.  
  
Buffy attacked with renewed spirit. The first would pay for what it did to those kids at the school. The teachers who she met with, the students who had come for her help, her advice. Buffy pushed through the crowd of demons and vampires, her eyes set firmly at the staircase ahead.  
  
Amanda and Molly moved together through the mass. Each ducking and punching, feeding off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. Amanda's body hummed with the new power within as she moved off, fighting what Angel had called the good fight. Molly stayed close to Amanda, her body feeling supercharged with the slayer powers. Molly and Amanda pressed on toward the staircase.  
  
Rona and Vi joined Rondell in protecting Willow; they knew she had to get to the basement safely. The three fighters flanked Willow with Xander and Anya bringing up the rear. The three fought with a precision that has been developed in their short time together.  
  
Gunn moved quickly with Angel and Connor at his sides. The three men pushed through the opposition with speed and skill. Angel pushed on, swearing to protect not only his son, but also the people he loved.  
  
Kennedy fought alone, carefully watching Willow from the corner of her eye. She fought with a newly found strength and resolve. Someone was pushing her through; she would make it.  
  
The stairway door stood less than five feet away from Buffy. She pushed herself to the wall and began fending off all the demons that tried to pin her there. She hoped others had already made it through. Buffy ducked as a body flew overhead, she scrambled to make sure it wasn't one of her friends. Faith ran through and grabbed Buffy's arm.  
  
"Not a problem, B." Faith said. "Wasn't one of ours." Buffy looked at Faith's face. The woman had blood pouring from her nose and a gash in the side of her head. "You coming?" Faith shouted.  
  
"On it." Buffy said, as she helped Faith open the stairwell door. Buffy and Faith ran down the stairs and into the heart of The First's operation.  
  
"'Bout time." A familiar voice said as the lights came on. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
"'Bout bleeding time's right." Spike said from his place against the wall. "These slayer types think they're something special."  
  
"You're not Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Isn't he?" Drusilla said, as she stepped out of the shadows. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy said as she raised her hand to Spike, "I'm sure." She fired off a powerful punch, expecting to go straight through the figure before her. Buffy's punch connected against Spike's face sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Told you so." Drusilla giggled like a schoolgirl. "It's so delicious."  
  
"I don't, I don't understand." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, let's have a lesson then." Spike said. "The big bad here's done some, remodeling one may call it."  
  
"You're soul." Buffy said, her face hard.  
  
"All gone." Spike said. "It's a wonderful feeling."  
  
"My Spike's come back to me." Drusilla said, pressing herself against Spike.  
  
Buffy turned as footsteps echoed in the basement. The new slayers flung themselves down the steps, followed quickly by the rest of the team.  
  
"Spike." Angel practically snarled.  
  
"Daddy." Drusilla squealed with delight.  
  
"Yea, not even all soul having any more." Spike said. "All human and the like."  
  
"Just like Grandmother was." Drusilla said. "Before I gave her a present."  
  
Angel let a bolt fly from the crossbow, hitting Drusilla in the chest; she exploded in a cloud of dust as her body was pushed against the wall. Spike started to attack. Buffy punched him hard, sending him flying into Drusilla's ashes.  
  
Buffy attacked Spike with fury, all the while screaming at him, "I trusted you! I let you into my home! I protected you! Helped you!" Buffy enunciated each word with a harsh punch, driving Spike further and further from the fray.  
  
Faith shouted, "It must know our plan!"  
  
The color washed out of Giles's face as the doors to the basement slammed shut, sealing the group inside. "No." He whispered.  
  
"How easy it was to get you here." A voice called out. Jenny Calendar stood before the group.  
  
"Jenny?" Giles said, his voice breaking.  
  
"Oh, Rupert. How I missed you all these years." Jenny said, sliding her hands toward his face.  
  
"You're not real." Giles said, as he pushed his hand threw Jenny's form.  
  
Willow began chanting in the background. "Demon be gone from this place." She started.  
  
"Give it up, little girl." Jenny said, moving toward Willow. "You can't stop me. You don't have that kind of power."  
  
Willow tried to ignore Jenny's comments. She closed her eyes and chanted harder.  
  
"You can't stop me now." Jenny said. "My babies are already flooding onto the streets. Once night falls, it'll be my playground. No slayers, no monster fighters, no warriors and champions of the people. Just me. Evil. True Evil in its purest form." Jenny cackled.  
  
Willow began chanting louder and faster, her hair and eyes went black again. Xander reached out to touch her. "Stay away!" Willow screamed at Xander, sending him soaring through the air.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't expecting that." Jenny said, moving to Willow's side. "Feel it, little girl. Feel me running through your every movement. Breathe me in. Be evil, give in to me."  
  
"No!" Willow screamed. "Be gone from this place! Demon leave. Evil leave. Be gone!" Willow continued to chant, fire and lightening sparked on her fingers.  
  
Jenny laughed.  
  
Buffy and Faith watched in horror as Willow became more and more consumed by the magicks.  
  
"Fight it, Willow." Buffy called, worried.  
  
"No." Willow spat. "I'm not powerful enough to stop The First alone." Willow blinked, her eyes cleared of the darkness as a light settle beside her.  
  
"You are strong." The light whispered. "You're my Willow, my Amazon. You don't need the darkness to fight evil. You need yourself."  
  
"Tara?" Willow's voice cracked. "Baby?"  
  
"I'm here." Tara said, her form becoming more visible in the light. "I'm always here."  
  
"I can't." Willow said.  
  
"You can." Tara said. She reached out and touched Willow. Willow's eyes and hair instantly turned to normal.  
  
Willow began chanting again, Tara joined her, holding her hand. A blue light swirled from below, as the chanting grew stronger, louder.  
  
Buffy watched in awe as the blue light covered Jenny's body and morphed it into a large demonic visage. The light swirled faster and faster.  
  
Tears fell from Willow's eyes as Tara's body moved closer and closer to her. Tara whispered, "I'm always with you Willow, part of you. I will never leave you alone."  
  
Willow nodded, tears flowing from her eyes. She grasped Tara's hand as she hand the first time they did a spell together. Flashed of their life together overwhelmed Willow as she began chanting a new spell. The blue light swirled faster around The First Evil.  
  
Demons began pouring into the basement as if somehow sensing their master was in trouble. They attacked quickly, overtaking many of the group. Everyone struggled to get the upper hand.  
  
"Stop!" The First commanded. The demons stopped fighting and moved away. Willow continued chanting, the blue light now flowing from her body and surrounding The First. "Everyone stops now, or the girl dies."  
  
Buffy looked over and saw three large demons holding Dawn. One of the demons had his hands poised to break her neck in an instant. Tears fell from Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Stop what you are doing now!" The First commanded. "Or else the girl dies."  
  
Willow stopped chanting as looked as Dawn.  
  
"No." Dawn called out. "Buffy!"  
  
"Willow." Buffy said calmly. "Keep chanting."  
  
"What?" Willow asked surprised. "Keep the spell going!"  
  
"They'll kill Dawn!" Willow shouted back.  
  
"You're hurting it." Buffy said. "Willow, please." Buffy's voice cracked as tears began falling from her eyes.  
  
Willow inhaled, fighting back her own tears and continued the spell.  
  
"Idiots!" The First cried as the demon moved to snap Dawn's neck.  
  
A harsh sound echoed through the room. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Relax. Don't believe everything you read.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as tears poured out. She fell to the floor in a crumble and tried to block out the noise. She inhaled shakily and cried out that she was sorry.  
  
Dawn's scream filled the room as she fell to the ground. Faith caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
Buffy's head snapped up and looked at the blood flowing across the floor. Oz stood over the demon's body ripping in to shreds with his bared teeth. Angel was fighting the other two demons back towards Connor and Gunn who waited to help if needed. Buffy's head began to throb as watched these men protect her sister with their lives. Tears fell from her eyes, her stomach felt hollow.  
  
Willow continued the spell with Tara at her side.  
  
"NO!" The First Evil cried out as the light stopped flowing.  
  
Willow collapsed to the floor. "Willow!" Kennedy called out, throwing herself next to Willow's body. "Willow?" Kennedy asked softly, brushing the hair out of Willow's face.  
  
Tara reached out and touched Kennedy's forehead before placing her hand on Willow's temple. "She'll be fine." Tara said to Kennedy. "Protect her for me. Promise."  
  
Kennedy nodded as tears flowed down her cheek. "I promise." Kennedy pulled Willow into her arms and cradled her head.  
  
Tara walked carefully back to Xander, she touched the cut on his forehead. "Keep her safe." She whispered. Xander nodded.  
  
Buffy looked to Tara as she began to turn back into light. "Protect each other." Tara said. "The spell is done."  
  
Buffy nodded and rushed The First Evil. She flung herself into The First and hit with a resounding thud. The First Evil staggered back, but did not fall. Buffy stood and furrowed her eyebrows. The First was corporeal, and much stronger than she thought.  
  
"Attack!" Faith screamed as the group rushed The First Evil.  
  
Kennedy and Xander pulled Willow out of harm's way and sat her gently against the wall. "Go." Xander ordered as he placed his hand on Kennedy's shoulder. "I have her." Kennedy nodded and joined the battle.  
  
Buffy pushed harder and harder against her muscles. Her legs and arms burned as she forged on, hacking away at The First Evil. The First took the punishment and did very little to fight back.  
  
Faith joined Buffy's side in battling The First, followed by Angel. The three formed a tight circle around The First each punching and kicking, keeping the intensity up at all times.  
  
The others flocked as they fought the demons in the basement. More and more demons rushed the doors and stairs as they realized their master was in trouble.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Dawn!" Faith yelled in turn. "Lead them out!"  
  
Dawn scrambled away from her attackers and rushed to the large metal shelf on the wall. She pulled the shelf away from the wall, revealing the hidden passageway. The group began scattering through the opening, the demons followed.  
  
Dawn emerged into the morning sun, squinting from the brightness. A large hand swept out and knocked her back. Dawn yelped as she hit the ground. Molly rushed through next, with two large demons on her tail; she crashed full speed into Dawn's attacker and knocked him down. Molly rolled up and came to a fighting stance as she found her feet.  
  
Vi followed the demon out, quickly running her sword through one of the two. Molly kicked up and sent the second flying back towards Dawn. Dawn kicked hard as the demon reached her; she buried her battle-axe into the demons forehead.  
  
Everyone was fighting. Dawn looked around quickly and noticed neither her sister nor Faith had made it out of the basement.  
  
"Yet." Dawn said out loud.  
  
"Yet." The demon behind her said. "You haven't died. Yet."  
  
Dawn screamed as she caught sight of the demon. She punched it as hard as she could before she turned and ran. Regain higher ground. That's what Buffy would say. Don't fight on his terms. Dawn ran as fast as she could. She turned suddenly; the demon hot on her heels. She swung and connected with the demon's stomach using his force to her advantage. She knocked him down, head over heels. Dawn used all of her strength to drive the axe into the demon's skin. She struggled to pull the axe back out as she noticed the demon coming from her left.  
  
Gunn dove forward, knocking the demon away from Dawn as Rondell rushed in and helped Dawn retrieve her axe. "Buried it in deep, did ya?" Rondell winked at Dawn. Dawn's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she took the axe from Rondell. "No need ta thank me, little lady." Rondell said in a cheesy western voice. Dawn giggled, her first real laugh in weeks. She smiled and forged on in the battle. 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
Faith, Buffy and Angel surrounded The First attacking with everything they had. The First barely flinched.  
  
Xander watched this from across the room. He huddled into a corner holding Willow. He rocked her gently and spoke softly to her. "Come on, Will. You have to wake up now. We have to get out of here. Come on. I can't go with out you." Xander peered around the corner and watched as Buffy was sent soaring into the air and back into the basement wall. Xander flinched. He held Willow tighter.  
  
Faith filled in the gap left by Buffy. She gave The First everything she had.  
  
"Silly girl." The First growled. "If I'd wanted you dead, I would have killed you!" With that, The First backhanded Faith and sent her crashing into the staircase with a loud crack.  
  
Angel looked worried. He saw neither Buffy nor Faith moving. Angel pulled from deep inside and swung his sword upward, slicing The First along the chin. The First simply laughed. "No mere mortal can stop me!" The First said, smacking Angel.  
  
"I'm not a mere mortal!" Angel shouted as he began fighting back. He pushed past the pain in his body and called on the feral nature that once resided with in him. Angel began moving quicker and quicker, his speed surpassing The First's.  
  
"Tricky little human." The First said. "You would have made a fine right hand man, Angelus. You and the trampy little slayer."  
  
"She's not a tramp!" Buffy shouted, pulling The First away from Angel. "She's not yours, she'll never be yours. And neither will he! They're mine!" Buffy continued to shout and she landed blow after blow. Her knuckles began bleeding as she continued to fight The First.  
  
Angel regained his footing and rejoined the battle, pushing The First back toward a wall. Faith rose from the ground and shook off her battle injuries. She regained her balance and rejoined the battle.  
  
Xander sat, still rocking Willow. "Come on, Will." He gently shook her shoulders and begged for her to wake up. "Will, come on!"  
  
"Xander?" Willow's voice was weak.  
  
"Yes." Xander whispered excitedly. "Yes, Willow, can you hear me?"  
  
"What's?" Willow breathed hard. "Tara?" She began to cry.  
  
"Will." Xander said. "Tara's gone. The spell worked, but they're getting they're butts kicked."  
  
"We gotta help." Willow said groggily.  
  
"We've got to get you out of here." Xander said seriously, helping Willow to her feet. The two peered around the corner. Buffy, Faith and Angel had The First cornered against the back wall. The staircase was blocked by a large red demon and fallen debris from the fight. Xander looked toward the passage the others had used. Two Turok-Hans stood by the opening.  
  
"Will, listen to me." Xander said. "I'm going to rush the guy on the staircase; you make a run for it. I'll meet you outside."  
  
"I'm not leaving you." Willow said. She grabbed Xander's arm and pulled herself upright. "Separate!" She called. A lightening bolt flew against the Turok-Hans, they both bounced to different parts of the basement.  
  
Xander grabbed Willow in his arms and fireman carried her into the passageway. He ran faster than he though possible. The two emerged into the sunlight.  
  
Willow's face fell as Xander put her on the ground. There was blood everywhere as the group struggled to gain the upper hand in the battle. Willow tugged on Xander's shirt. "Take me over there." She said, pointing to a tree.  
  
Xander supported Willow's weight against his arm and made a run for the tree. He placed Willow down and looked back at the battle. "Will, I've gotta."  
  
"Go." Willow said. "Be careful."  
  
With that, Xander left Willow's side and joined the battle.  
  
Willow sat with her legs crossed beneath her and began to chant. "By force of heart, and mindful power, by waning time and waxing hour, I echo Diana, when I decree, Remove this evil from in front of me." With a flash the demons were gone. Willow closed her eyes and sighed. She rested for a moment.  
  
"Willow?" Dawn asked tentatively.  
  
"They didn't go far." Willow said tiredly. "They'll be back. Right now, Buffy needs your help."  
  
Dawn ran from Willow and pushed her way back to the passageway.  
  
"Dawn, wait!" Rona yelled.  
  
"She needs us!" Dawn shouted as she continued to run. The others gathered themselves and followed.  
  
Willow pulled herself up and followed the group.  
  
Dawn rushed in and instinctively ran to Buffy who was lying against a wall. Rona entered next and gasped at the sight of The First, holding Angel upside down by one leg. Faith was pinned between two bookshelves with a Turok-Han attacking her on both sides. Gunn entered behind Rona and quickly raised his crossbow. He let a bolt fly, hitting The First in the wrist.  
  
Perfect shot.  
  
No Effect.  
  
Gunn took a deep breath, tossed the crossbow aside, raised his axe and rushed The First. Rondell and boys followed without thought.  
  
Rona raised her sword and followed the attack, with Molly, Vi and Kennedy behind her. Amanda ran to Dawn and Buffy's side.  
  
"Is she?" Amanda started, but choked back the words.  
  
"Alive." Dawn practically cried. "She is. Barely."  
  
Xander rushed in with Giles and Wesley just in front of him. The three men ran to Buffy's side, before rushing to help Faith.  
  
Willow entered last, every movement draining more and more energy from her body. She pushed herself against a wall and chanted again. "Air like nectar thick as Onyx! Cassiel by your second star! Hold mine victim, as in tar!" Instantly the air thickened around The First, allowing Gunn and the others to pry Angel from its grasp. Willow quickly looked to where Giles, Wesley and Xander were fighting the two Turok-Hans. "Spirit of serpents now appear, Hissing, writhing, striking near." Fallen debris kicked up and wrapped the Turok-Han in a blanket of wreckage. Wesley pulled back on his sword and neatly chopped off one of the heads. Xander punched with all his might and snapped the second Turok-Han towards Giles, who quickly cut off his head. The three men began to unbury Faith from the bookshelves.  
  
Xander stopped and smiled, nodding at Willow, who stood against the wall forcing herself to control her magic.  
  
"We have to fall back." Faith said weakly. "Fall back." She breathed, collapsing into Wesley's arms.  
  
"Fall back!" Giles screamed into the room. "Fall back!"  
  
Quickly, the team began to flow out the passageway. Connor grabbed Buffy on the way and half carried half dragged her out. Gunn and Rondell flanked Angel and carried him out of the basement. Wesley held Faith tightly as he followed. Everyone helped. Everyone made it out.  
  
Willow stayed behind as the group staggered out. "Block." She commanded. Bricks and other debris flowed into the passageway as she ran out, blocking The First and keeping any demons from following. Willow practically fell to the ground as she shuffled out; she was tapped beyond her limit. Her hands shook, her body shook.  
  
Xander and Kennedy rushed to Willow's side and pulled her along. The van was waiting for them. The group loaded in. Giles leapt into the front seat and jammed the van into gear; he sped off with the tires squealing. Oz, still in wolf form, whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry." Dawn said comforting. "We'll replace the tires." She smiled and rested her head against Oz's.  
  
The gang looked beat.  
  
And The First was still out there. 


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty  
  
Xander paced as Giles and Wesley hovered over Buffy. Both men used every ounce of their training as they wrapped and bandaged her injuries. He peered over the men occasionally to see how his friend was doing.  
  
Xander walked the length of the hallway and stopped by the kitchen. Kennedy was seated at the table with Willow to her side. Willow's head rested against the table with a half eaten bowl of cereal nearby. Kennedy held Willow's hands and whispered reassuring words.  
  
Xander nodded at Kennedy and left the room as Kennedy returned his nod. He walked slowly into the dining room. Injured people sat around in circles, tending to each other's cuts and bruises. Rona sat still as Gunn carefully stitched a gash on her arm. Rondell sat off to the side, tending to a deep cut on Dawn's leg. Xander looked over the group. Oz was asleep in the corner, his body covered with gashes and cuts that would have been a lot worse if Oz had received them in human form. Xander closed his eyes against the injuries and walked back into the living room.  
  
Faith was still lying on the floor with enough pillows around her to smother her. She looked so peaceful. Xander bent over her body. Her face was covered with bruises and cuts, her neck and arms were covered with gashes and scratches. Her lip was large and swollen. Xander dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth and moved on.  
  
Although he had never been a fan of Angel, he stopped by Angel's side. Angel's eyes were closed and he hadn't moved since they had gotten home. Xander looked Angel over, his clothes were torn; his face and body were covered with large cuts. Xander shook his head and walked off.  
  
Xander stopped by the front windows, careful to stay out of the way. Giles and Wesley continued to care for Buffy's injuries. He looked out of the front lawn. Connor and several others stood around the house, guarding against attacks. The sun was setting. Xander inhaled sharply, he knew that the Turok-Han would be out the minute the sun went down. He looked back at Buffy, then to Faith. The two girls stayed motionless.  
  
"You okay?" Anya said, joining Xander at the window. She handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Xander said, sipping the hot coffee. "I'm okay. How about you?"  
  
Anya lifted her tightly wrapped arm, "Just a sprain." She said.  
  
Xander reached up and massaged the back of his neck. "The sun will be down soon."  
  
Anya nodded.  
  
The two stood by the window as the sun set over Sunnydale.  
  
"Eerie." Willow said as she joined the two.  
  
"The glowing?" Anya said. "It's fire. The whole city's a blaze."  
  
"Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"What the demons didn't burn, people burned in hopes of keeping the demons and vampires at bay." Xander said.  
  
"Did you hear from your mom?" Willow asked, rubbing Xander's shirt.  
  
"She and dad are still in Florida." Xander replied. "They're not coming home anytime soon. Your parents?"  
  
"Arizona." Willow replied.  
  
Xander nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Yea." Willow said. "Oz's family went to stay with relatives. Amanda's mom and dad left town with her sisters after Buffy told them what was happening."  
  
Xander nodded again. Now all he had to worry about was his family that stayed in Sunnydale.  
  
"We've got to get out there." Willow said.  
  
"Too dangerous." Xander replied flatly. "But I agree."  
  
"Gunn is taking the gang out." Willow said. "He and Rondell, all the slayers that aren't injured too badly."  
  
Xander nodded. "Hope they don't get killed."  
  
"Connor's going too." Willow said. "And Wesley. He swears they'll be okay, that they're not looking for a fight, but just going out to protect anyone stupid enough to be out on the streets."  
  
Xander nodded again.  
  
"Xander?" Anya asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just scared." Xander replied seriously. "For the first time, I'm afraid that Buffy's not enough. We're not enough. We did everything that we could and it didn't help."  
  
"It did." Willow said. "The First is corporeal now. We just need to kill it."  
  
"How?" Xander asked. 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-One  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said as he pushed through the door. "Thought I'd never get out of there. Bleedin' First had me cornered. I'd half a mind to show that demon a round or two. There won't be a Spike for it to kick around again." Spike finally stopped his ranting and noticed the eyes focused on him. "What?" He snapped.  
  
Spike stood silently in the living room watching Buffy sleep. He walked to the corner and looked down at his old grand-sire. Angel's eyes remained closed, he hadn't moved in hours.  
  
"His breathing is shallow." Giles said by way of explanation. "I don't know when he'll wake up. Any of them."  
  
Spike nodded. "Big plan didn't work." He partly growled. "Now what? We leave the task up to the kiddies?"  
  
"I don't know." Giles said.  
  
"What's a matter watcher, brain going in your old age?" Spike scoffed.  
  
Giles looked at Spike with contempt. If looks could kill, he thought. Giles shook his head and walked away.  
  
-  
  
Dawn sat on the front porch clutching her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth, dabbing the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Oz said, joining Dawn on the porch. His eyes and face were puffy and bruised.  
  
"Hey." Dawn nodded. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired." Oz said, sitting next to her. "Exhausted even."  
  
"You need to rest." Dawn said.  
  
"Look who's talking." Oz said.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "I can't." She half cried. "I can't sleep until I know they're okay."  
  
"They're okay." Oz said. "Buffy and Faith have super slayer healing power." He offered Dawn a smile. "And your sister would never let anything happen to Angel."  
  
"I know." Dawn said. "I'm just, I don't know, terrified?"  
  
"I know the feeling." Oz said. "But it's not the first time we've been forced back, I can't say it'll be the last. But we always win."  
  
Dawn shook her head and pulled her knees in tighter. "We always win." She repeated.  
  
-  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered and flew open. "Wake up, Buffy." The voice called to her. Buffy sat up quickly. She looked to her right; Faith was getting up as well.  
  
"B?" Faith said confused.  
  
Buffy frowned and pulled herself off of the couch. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They're here." The voice said.  
  
Buffy looked at the vision before them. "Mom?"  
  
"Hi Honey." Joyce said, moving to hug Buffy. "Faith, how are you?"  
  
Faith's mind flooded with her last meeting with Joyce, trying to kill this woman, this woman who had opened her home to her, fed her, invited her for the holidays. Faith inhaled sharply and uttered three words that hadn't been spoken by her in years. "Five by five." Faith said.  
  
"Good." Joyce smiled, caressing Buffy's cheek. "You girls have a lot of work to do. You can't stay long."  
  
"Mom? Where are we?" Buffy asked, looking around the living room. Everything was exactly as it was when Buffy was younger. Sun gleamed in through the front windows, the couch was clean and unoccupied, no blankets and sleeping bags cluttered the floor. The lamps and tables that had since been destroyed sat unharmed in the room. The dining room table stood perfectly in the middle of the next room, covered only with a linen cloth and a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"We're home Buffy." Joyce said sweetly.  
  
"Am I, are we dead?" Buffy said, looking to Faith.  
  
"Not dead." Joyce said. "I haven't much time. You have to wake up Buffy. Both of you. You have to get up and fight."  
  
"We tried." Buffy said.  
  
"We lost." Faith said, her voice suddenly hard.  
  
"You have to fight it." Joyce said. "There's no easy answer now. No magic spell. The answer is in you."  
  
"The answer is in me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In you." Joyce said. "All of you."  
  
-  
  
Faith's eyes began to flutter rapidly. Wesley ran to her side. "Faith, Faith, can you hear me?" He called. He gently shook her arm. "Faith!"  
  
"What is it?" Giles yelled as he ran into the room.  
  
"Her pulse has skyrocketed." Wesley said, timing Faith's heartbeat with his watch. "Faith! Can you hear me?" He shouted again.  
  
Giles ran into the kitchen and retrieved a glass of ice water. "Here." He shouted as he tossed the glass to Wesley.  
  
Water sloshed over Wesley's shirt as he quickly poured the water on Faith's face. She began to convulse. Her body shook under the blankets as she began whimpering and crying out in her sleep. Wesley draped his knee over Faith's body and pinned her to the floor. "Giles, help me." He called.  
  
Giles pushed Faith's shoulders back against the floor as the two men struggled to hold Faith down. She continued to shake.  
  
A high-pitched scream pulsed through the house as Faith opened her mouth.  
  
"Faith!" Wesley shouted. "Faith!"  
  
"Buffy?" Giles asked suddenly tender.  
  
Wesley looked up and saw Buffy staring down at them. Her face was haunted white, her eyes cloudy. She said nothing as she knelt down beside her friend. Buffy placed her hand on Faith's forehead, instantly calming her down. Buffy's eyes cleared up and color returned to her face.  
  
"Buffy." Giles said softly, placing his arm around his charge. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I am." Buffy said sadly. "We all are." She leaned down and gently touched Faith's face.  
  
"B?" Faith asked as her eyes opened.  
  
"We have to go." Buffy said, monotone. "Now."  
  
"Okay." Faith said. She pulled herself up from the floor and stretched.  
  
The two girls left the house without saying another word.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked as the girls left the house.  
  
"Go inside, Dawnie." Buffy said coldly. "Lock the doors." 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Angel opened his eyes in a sea of bright light. He blinked and looked around. There was no one. Nothing. The light stretched on as far as his eyes could see.  
  
"Dead." He said aloud.  
  
"Not dead." The woman's voice called back to him. "Simply sleeping."  
  
Angel looked to the figure in front of him. A woman he had never met, yet knew, stood before him. "Tara?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hello Angel." She said.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
  
Tara smiled sweetly. "We needed to talk."  
  
"It's going to take more than just the Slayer." Joyce said from behind him.  
  
"Joyce." Angel said. "Mrs. - Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Hello Angel." Joyce smiled, not unkindly.  
  
"What did you mean, it'd take more than just the Slayer?" Angel asked.  
  
"The Slayer can't do it alone." Tara said.  
  
"It'll take everyone." Joyce added.  
  
"Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Angel said firmly.  
  
"You must be willing to protect her." Joyce said.  
  
"I'd give my life to protect Buffy, you know that." Angel said as he moved to Joyce.  
  
"Are you sure?" Joyce asked. "Will you lay your life down to protect her?"  
  
"I will." Angel said.  
  
"Then it is done." Tara said. "Go to her now."  
  
Angel woke with a start; the sun was completely gone from the sky.  
  
"Angel?" Wesley said as he moved to his friend. "Angel, are you okay?"  
  
Angel looked around puzzled. "No." He said frightened. "We have to move." Angel rose and grabbed his coat off of the back of the chair.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" Fred asked, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.  
  
"We have to go!" Angel snarled, baring vampire fangs.  
  
"Angel." Wesley said.  
  
"How?" Giles asked.  
  
"They took it back." Angel said. "I laid down my life to save Buffy. We have to go, now."  
  
"Where?" Giles asked.  
  
"They've gone to stop it." Angel said.  
  
"Stop what?" Wesley asked, trying to calm Angel down.  
  
"Buffy and Faith went to stop the Turok-Han." Angel said. "I saw it. Sunnydale, lying in waste. Nothing left. Not even us."  
  
"What?" Fred asked, scared.  
  
"They showed it to me." Angel said. "The Slayer is not enough. They'll fight and they'll lose. They're not strong enough. They're going to die. We're all going to die."  
  
"I was ready at 'We have to go.'" Gunn said, loading up with weapons.  
  
"Giles, get everyone." Angel said. "They've gone to the Hellmouth."  
  
-  
  
Buffy and Faith entered cautiously.  
  
"You're sure they're here?" Faith whispered.  
  
"It was definitely the school." Buffy whispered back.  
  
Faith nodded and the two girls began moving. Buffy motioned with her head and Faith followed to the basement door. The two girls moved quietly down the stairs.  
  
Buffy stopped as she watched the Bringers standing in a full circle in the basement. They're chanting meant nothing to Buffy. The First stood off to the side, surrounded by various demons, vampires and a group of Turok-Han. Buffy inhaled deeply.  
  
"What's next, B?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'll go left, you go right." Buffy motioned to the Bringers. "We stop them, we stop the ritual."  
  
"And if we don't?" Faith asked.  
  
"We die." Buffy said. "Remember that thing that came out of the Hellmouth the last time it opened."  
  
Faith nodded silently.  
  
"Well, it had gotten bigger between the first time I saw it and that time." Buffy said seriously.  
  
"So, it's probably even bigger." Faith said, a little fear in her voice.  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said, swallowing hard. Buffy quickly moved off as Faith turned to the opposite direction.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes tightly, if her mother was right, she would die this night. One final battle, one final death. Buffy took a deep breath and kept moving.  
  
Faith swallowed nervously, her stomach felt hollow, she felt hollow. She moved off to a strong standpoint. Like clockwork, the girls attacked at the same moment. 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Buffy breathed quickly and moved herself to attack. She nodded to herself, and threw her body into the fold. She didn't think. It was like she was all animal, all warrior, all slayer. The Buffy that she showed on the outside went deep within her and a new Buffy emerged.  
  
Faith swallowed her fear and jumped into the fray. She refused to loose herself; she refused to die. Faith fought with everything she had. She pushed back the thoughts that it wasn't enough and attacked. Words echoed in her mind. Her mother's words, her first watcher's words, Wesley's words, Buffy's words and finally Angel's words; Angel telling her that she was strong, that she could fight. He had always been there for her, even when she wasn't there for herself.  
  
-  
  
Angel tore into the school, knocking the jarred door onto the floor. He rushed past the burning remains of the lockers and desks. He ran through the school with a speed and agility he hadn't felt lately. He pulled the basement door open and rushed down the metal staircase.  
  
Spike was less than a foot behind Angel. His leather duster flapped behind him as he ran. He bolted through the basement door and leapt down the first few stairs.  
  
Giles and Wesley forged on; the girls battled the demons outside the school. Gunn, Connor and Rondell were caught in the parking lot by a pack of Turok-Han. Oz stayed close to Dawn. He wielded the long sword with precision. He knew in the back of his mind if things got worse, he would have to change into the wolf.  
  
As demons fell, the fighters moved on, each inching closer and closer to the school doors, to the basement, to the Hellmouth below.  
  
Willow braced herself and called on various spells to defeat the attacking demons. She felt herself weaken with each major spell. She braced herself for the moment her magick may fail.  
  
Wesley battled fiercely, with Giles at his side. The two men moved together with hard faces and steady hands. Neither would risk losing his slayer tonight.  
  
The group moved steadily to the school.  
  
-  
  
Angel leapt from the staircase and landed in the fight. Without thought, he bared his fangs and began fighting harder than he had ever fought before. Spinning kicks, punches, feet and hands, Angel threw everything he had at the demons.  
  
Spike joined the fight. He could hear The First in his head, talking to him, bidding him to attack Buffy instead of the demons. Spike fought with every ounce of control he had. He pushed himself harder and harder, fighting only the demons in front of him.  
  
-  
  
Kennedy was the first to make it to the school. She forced herself through the wreckage and ran quickly to the basement door. She ran through the door and into the basement. The sight before her struck fear in her heart and mind. The room was covered in demons, most of them engaged in fighting Buffy and the others, a large group protected The First, while a group of Bringers stood to the side trying to restart their spell. Kennedy told herself they wouldn't succeed as she rushed the Bringers.  
  
They were stronger than they looked.  
  
Kennedy reeled from the first connecting blow. Blood poured from the gash in her head. She forged on. She threw herself back into the battle and fought the Bringers alone.  
  
Amanda ran into the school. Kennedy was at least a minute ahead of her. She reached the basement door and ran to it. A Turok-Han attacked her from the side, pushing her from the door. Amanda looked at her attacker. Part of her froze. This was the one thing that had beaten Buffy in the beginning. Amanda closed her eyes. She pushed out with her legs and knocked the Turok-Han back. Amanda stood with determination in her eyes. Nothing was going to keep her from getting to her friends. She raised the battle-axe like a baseball bat and swung. She missed. The Turok-Han rushed her again, knocking her through a closed door. Amanda pressed her hand against her aching head; her hand was covered with her own blood. She stood shakily and pulled the battle-axe up again. She rushed the Turok- Han, forcing her body into his and knocking him off balance. She raised the axe above her head and swung down with all her might. The axe made a sickening noise as it hit the floor, taking off the monster's head with it. The Turok-Han turned to dust before her eyes. Amanda steadied herself and headed back to the basement door.  
  
Rona gave the demons surrounding her everything she had. Three vampires surrounded her now. Vampires. Just plain old vampires. Rona quickly sliced her sword through the air, decapitating the first vampire. She leaned forward and kicked out with her leg. The second vampire lost his momentum and toppled back. Rona quickly spun and connected with the third vampire. His fist hit her face, sending her staggering back. Rona tossed her sword on the ground and opted for a wooden stake, she rushed the vampire, plunging the stake directly into his heart. The dust fell on her hands. Rona turned, searching for the final vampire. He pushed her from behind.  
  
"Always wanted to taste a slayer." The vampire taunted.  
  
Rona pushed herself up and thrust the stake into the vampire's heart. He crumbled on top of Rona. She pulled herself from the ground, collected her sword and ran down the hallway.  
  
Vi finished her last attacker and quickly helped Molly with a large green demon. The two girls ran together, following Rona into the school.  
  
Dawn was terrified. She used everything she had to fend off her attackers. Large and small, both demons and vampires attacked from every side. Oz threw his sword on the ground.  
  
"Oz!" Dawn called, fearing he would be harmed.  
  
Oz punched the demon in front of him with everything he could muster before dropping to the ground and painfully called the wolf forward. The sound of cloth ripping echoed through the battle as Oz changed into the werewolf. He threw himself back into the fight.  
  
Dawn grabbed Oz's fallen sword and began attacking with a sword in each hand. The weight of the weapons made her swings wild and unfocused. But she was no longer going for the kill. Dawn's only thought was of getting to her sister before it was too late.  
  
Gunn and Rondell fought together like old soldiers. Each anticipated the other's movement and attack. The two men fought as well trained dancers. Each went for maximum damage and death.  
  
Connor broke off from his fight and raced to the school. His legs pounded against the wet grass as he leapt over a stone bench and into the courtyard. Connor rushed up the stairs and hurled himself full force into a Turok-Han. The demon slid across the floor. Connor didn't stop. He rushed to the basement door and ran down the stairs. He didn't stop to evaluate, he didn't stop to think, Connor simply threw himself into the battle and began helping where he could. He pulled two Bringers from Kennedy and plunged his stake into their stomach. He quickly dropped the bloody stake and drew a broadsword from his bag. He swung up with his weapon's bag and hit another Bringer in the face, sending him backwards and dazed. Kennedy jabbed a fallen blade into the Bringer's back and silently returned to the fight.  
  
Demons poured into the basement. Buffy looked around. There was no telling where they were all coming from. She allowed herself a small smile as her friends rushed to her aide. Buffy worried that something bad would happen tonight. A thought pressed upon her. She worried about Dawn, about Angel, about her and Faith. But Buffy forged on. There wasn't room for emotion right now. Nothing could fuel the fire with in her. Her only target: stopping the Bringers. They wouldn't succeed in opening the Hellmouth.  
  
Angel lifted the Turok-Han and threw him across the room, leaving another open for attack. He punched the second Turok-Han hard in the stomach, then pounded it to the floor, kicking it hard enough to send it across the room. The Turok-Han landed hard and rolled over onto it's back in obvious pain. Blood dripped from the Turok-Han's mouth. Angel slipped a dagger from inside his coat pocket and threw it hard, impaling the Turok-Han in the head. He instantly ran to the monster and tore the bloody knife from the Turok-Han's head. His fists moved in a blur as he continued to attack the weakened monster.  
  
Faith spun quickly, jabbing her opponent with the broken half of her sword. The demon swung his fist toward her. Faith grabbed the demon's arm and kicked violently, causing the demon to fly up and back into a Bringer. Faith tossed the broken knife to the ground and attacked with only herself as a weapon. With a vicious cry of rage, Faith leapt up and uppercut the demon with everything she had, sending him back even further, away from the fallen Bringer. She followed with a roundhouse kick to the chest, knocking the demon to the floor.  
  
Buffy leapt on top of the Turok-Han. She wasn't pulling punches, she wasn't afraid. Only one thought drove her, win or lose, she'd take out as many of these monsters as she could. She straddled the Turok-Han, landing blow after blow, it's head snapping from side to side from the force of her hands. Behind Buffy, a bringer shot out, landing a solid kick into her back and sending her flying off of the Turok-Han. The monster and the Bringer joined together to attack Buffy. The Bringer grabbed for her, plunging his knife deep into her stomach as the Turok-Han grabbed her from the floor by her hair. Buffy braced herself.  
  
"No!" Dawn shouted, as she finally reached the basement. She looked to her sister as the Turok-Han bared his teeth.  
  
Connor's head snapped to the side as Dawn's scream penetrated the atmosphere. He looked at the woman his father loved as she was dragged to her feet. Connor offered one last punch to the demon in front of him before turning and running to Buffy. Connor threw himself into the Turok- Han knocking him from Buffy.  
  
Buffy landed on the ground with a harsh thud. She shot her leg up as hard as she could and kicked the Bringer in the knee. As the Bringer fell, she brought the heel of her foot down against his forehead. The wet crunch echoed in Buffy's ears. She lifted herself off of the ground and returned to the battle. The resolve in her eyes never wavered. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Giles pushed past the demon and forced himself down the stairs into the basement. Blood trickled from various wounds. Giles forged on.  
  
Wesley followed Giles, ready to continue fighting. He ran down the basement stairs and into the fray.  
  
Connor pounded the Turok-Han, beating it with his bare hands. Kennedy engaged several of the Bringers. Her new slayer powers weren't helping. She was taking a beating. Amanda was pinned against the wall three Turok- Hans surrounded her. Vi stood over a large brownish horned demon, kicking him repeatedly. Molly stood between two average sized demons; she fought both with everything she could. Rona battled on; her arms and face covered with bruises and cuts, her legs sore and bleeding.  
  
Dawn swung her blade powerfully at the attacking Turok-Han. She knew in her mind that she was no match for the monster, yet she fought bravely. Oz crouched on the other side of the room, attacking demon after demon.  
  
Gunn and Rondell battled their way into the basement, closer to the Hellmouth. The boys followed suit. Blood flowed from a gash in Gunn's head, yet he didn't seem to notice.  
  
Xander moved down the basement stairs with a large axe in his hands. He swung at every demon in his view. Anya and Fred moved together, both girls carrying their weapons tightly. Each fought as fiercely as they could.  
  
Willow entered the basement leaning in Lorne's arms. He helped her as she walked slowly down the steps. Spell after spell, Willow's energy faded, yet she continued to help as best as she could.  
  
-  
  
Spike pushed himself up against the wall clutching his head. The First continued to issue command after command. Spike fought with everything he had to ignore the orders to destroy Buffy. He grasped his head tighter and screamed.  
  
Angel's head instantly turned to the right as Spike's scream reached him. Angel snapped the neck of the Turok-Han and punched the large demon approaching him. Angel moved with purpose towards Spike.  
  
Angel grabbed Spike's shoulders and shook him harshly. Spike tried to bat his grandsire away.  
  
"It's got me." Spike moaned as he shook his head from side to side.  
  
"Fight it." Angel shouted, slamming Spike against the wall. "You used to be strong, you used to be able to fight, no one would have controlled the old Spike!"  
  
"I can't." Spike practically cried.  
  
"Do it!" Angel commanded, baring his fangs unintentionally.  
  
Spike thrashed back and forth. "It's too strong."  
  
Angel nodded. "I'm sorry." Angel slammed Spike as hard as he could against the brick wall and brought his hand down to Spike's face with force. Spike's head flew to the side as Angel's fist connected. With in moments, Spike had lost consciousness.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy screamed as a Turok-Han hefted her from the ground. "Help!"  
  
Faith looked over and watched as the Turok-Han lifted Buffy over his head and prepared to throw her across the room. Faith threw one last punch at the demon in front of her and turned to run to Buffy. Her legs burned from the fighting. Her eyes and arms were swollen. She threw herself into the Turok-Han.  
  
Buffy crashed to the floor as Faith tackled her attacker. Buffy swept herself up and brought her foot hard into the Turok-Han's head.  
  
Faith rolled over and brought her blade down against the Turok-Han's throat. Buffy pushed her shoe into the end of the sword and the two girls decapitated the monster.  
  
Buffy looked around the room. The First was gone; the Bringers were gone; only the demon warriors and the Turok-Han remained. Buffy scanned the room for her friends. Angel fought fiercely against the attacking demons. Connor, Gunn, Rondell, Giles and Wesley; Buffy went one by one making sure everyone was alive. Dawn, Oz, Willow, the other slayers; Buffy watched as everyone fought.  
  
"B." Faith said as she spat out a mouthful of blood.  
  
"We won't win this way." Buffy shook her head.  
  
"We need to fall back." Faith said. "Check our numbers, bandage our wounds."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Fall back." She said softly.  
  
"Fall back!" Faith shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"Fall back!" Buffy shouted again. Buffy and Faith watched as everyone began fleeing up the stairs.  
  
"Watch for demons waiting for us!" Faith called as she began attacking the demons in the room.  
  
Buffy and Faith fought as others fled.  
  
-  
  
The gang poured out into the school courtyard. Only demon bodies remained. Nothing was alive. Trees and bushes burned, offering an eerie glow to the dusty sky. Angel followed Buffy and Faith out of the school with Spike flung over his shoulder.  
  
"Sun's coming up." Angel said urgently.  
  
"Get in the van." Giles called, pointing to the van in the parking lot.  
  
Angel ran as fast as he could as the sun began to crest the sky. He yanked the backdoor open and threw Spike urgently into the back. Angel climbed in after him and shut the door with a slam.  
  
"I did see down there what I thought I saw, didn't I?" Faith said confused.  
  
"I did too." Buffy nodded, holding her hand against her bleeding side. "Angel's a vampire."  
  
"Again." Wesley offered.  
  
"We'll explain later." Giles said as he began ushering the group back toward the cars. "Right now, I think we need to get someplace safe."  
  
Buffy nodded and moved off. Everyone followed.  
  
Faith sighed and looked back at the school. They had stopped the Hellmouth from being open, for now anyway. She knew The First would be back after sunset.  
  
"We'll be back too." Willow said as she placed her hand on Faith's arm.  
  
"We need a better plan." Faith said hard. "This trying to fight every demon one at a time isn't working."  
  
"Then we find something that will." Lorne said as he pulled Willow towards the van.  
  
"Here." Faith said as she put Willow's arm around her shoulders. "Lean her on me."  
  
Lorne, Faith and Willow limped away together. 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
Buffy sobbed softly in Angel's arms as he explained giving his life back in order to protect her. "You shouldn't have." Buffy said.  
  
"Shh." Angel soothed her. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"You worked so hard for redemption." Buffy cried. "And you lost it because of me."  
  
"I would do anything for you." Angel said, holding her tighter. "Anything."  
  
Buffy stayed in Angel's embrace. "I just, I can't lose you again." She said, fresh tears rising in her eyes. "I can't."  
  
"You won't." Angel said. "I'll always be here for you Buffy."  
  
"I love you so much." Buffy said, pulling Angel into a passionate kiss.  
  
-  
  
Spike lay on the cot in the basement. His head ached, both from the internal fight with The First and the external fight. Not to mention Angel knocking him unconscious. He had carefully put on clean clothes and chained himself to the wall for safety. Gunn and Rondell stood at the top of the basement stairs for added protection.  
  
Faith sat on the couch and cringed as Wesley brought the iodine-covered cloth to her head. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, but she blinked them away.  
  
"Hold this." Wesley said gently, moving Faith's hand to the cloth. Wesley began bandaging the wounds on her leg.  
  
"How's Buffy?" Faith asked.  
  
"Giles bandaged her up." Wesley replied. "She's upstairs with Angel right now."  
  
"What happened to him?" Faith asked.  
  
"He did it to protect her." Wesley said. "To protect the both of you." He emphasized, bringing his hand to her chin. "You know the two of you shouldn't have gone off alone."  
  
"I know." Faith said, staring into Wesley's eyes.  
  
"You could have been killed." Wesley said, as he placed the ice pack over Faith's right eye.  
  
"I know." Faith said again. "But I'll die fighting before I let this thing win."  
  
"If you're going to die fighting, make sure you win." Wesley said, moving his hand down Faith's neck. "Tell me when it hurts." He smiled.  
  
Faith closed her eyes against the pain as Wesley moved his hands over her arms, legs and torso. She flinched and moaned, but refused to scream out from the pain.  
  
"Faith?" Wesley asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine." Faith breathed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Five by Five, Wes." She said as she pushed his hand away. "You better help Giles with the others."  
  
Wesley nodded and moved off.  
  
"How you holding up?" Gunn asked as he sat next to Faith.  
  
"Fine. You?" Faith inquired.  
  
"Great." Gunn replied, touching the stitches on his forehead. "Fred did a bang up job stitching me up."  
  
"Where is Fred?" Faith asked.  
  
"Helping with the others." Gunn motioned into the dining room.  
  
"I though you were on watchdog?" Faith said. "Crazy Spike and all."  
  
"Rondell and the boys are guarding the door." Gunn said. "Not to mention the slayers having a good meal in the kitchen."  
  
"Food." Faith smiled.  
  
"Hungry?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I could eat." Faith smiled.  
  
"Well, let me take you to dinner." Gunn said as he stood. He held his hand out for Faith and helped her off the couch. "I think Chez Summers is serving the cereal of your choice."  
  
"Yummy." Faith said sarcastically.  
  
-  
  
Anya shoved box after box through the back door. Fred slid it over to Xander who began unpacking the contents.  
  
"What's all this?" Giles asked.  
  
"The grocery store left it for us." Anya said. "Along with a thank you note."  
  
Giles lifted the piece of paper and read. "Dear occupants, Ralph's grocery appreciates the hard work you are doing to keep our town safe. Please find enclosed enough non-perishables to keep your family fed. There is also a crate of refrigerated and frozen goods waiting for you at the store. Thank you for everything you are doing, Samuel Martin, General Manager."  
  
"That's so cool." Dawn said, digging through the boxes. "There's bread and rolls and cereal and, oh, those little boxes of raisins."  
  
"The manager at the Hardware store sent over a ton of wood and a couple of nice carving kits." Xander said.  
  
"The sporting goods store on Mercer sent over a box of knifes and a nice crossbow." Kennedy said.  
  
"And one of the magick shops sent over a note saying whatever we needed was on the house until the demons were pushed back." Willow said.  
  
Giles nodded and moved to help bring the goods inside.  
  
-  
  
Dawn ran up the stairs. "Buffy, you have to see all the presents in the kitchen!" She called as she flung open the door to Buffy's room.  
  
Buffy pulled out of Angel's embrace. "What's going on, Dawn?"  
  
"The kitchen is overflowing with gifts from everyone. Groceries and weapons and wood and all kinds of stuff." Dawn said excited.  
  
Buffy grinned.  
  
-  
  
Giles and Wesley sat at the table enjoying their first hot meal in weeks. Buffy sat across from Giles and nursed a bowl of soup along with a giant sandwich. Faith and Gunn talked softly over their meals. Dawn stacked a collection of snack foods in the middle of the table and eyed the sweets as she ate.  
  
Angel watched from the shaded hallway as everyone sat down to a meal. His drank a tall glass of pig's blood and looked over the weapons from the sporting goods store.  
  
Giles was the first to break the silence in the dining room. "After we eat, everyone needs to rest." He said fatherly. "We have at least eight hours till the sun sets and The First can try their spell again. Everyone sleeps."  
  
Everyone nodded as they continued their meal.  
  
"Then what?" Dawn asked, her mouth full.  
  
"Dawn, don't talk with your mouth full." Buffy said flatly.  
  
Dawn smirked.  
  
Buffy returned the smile.  
  
"Tonight, we fight." Giles said.  
  
"Our target's got to be The First." Buffy said.  
  
"Stopping them from opening the Hellmouth's just as urgent." Faith said.  
  
"I agree." Buffy nodded. "But we take The First, we take their leader."  
  
"Thus causing chaos in the ranks." Giles said.  
  
"Demons don't usually work together." Wesley chimed in. "Not the way they were last night. We remove The First, hopefully they won't continue fighting."  
  
"Or at the very least, they won't be fighting together." Giles concurred. 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback guys.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
Buffy tossed in her sleep.  
  
"Buffy, you've got to keep fighting." The voice called to her. "You can not fail us."  
  
Buffy remained in a cloud, she couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything besides the voice. She couldn't answer.  
  
Faith tossed in her bed, nearly knocking the slayer next to her onto the floor. "Faith." A voice called to her. "You have to fight. You have to win. At all costs. You must defeat The First."  
  
Angel slept next to Buffy, his arm draped behind her head. The voice called to him. "The First can be defeated. You must prevail. You must succeed."  
  
-  
  
"Morning sleepy head." Willow said as she bounced into the room. "Xander." She called again, shaking him. "Time to get up."  
  
"Five more minutes, mom." Xander mumbled.  
  
Willow laughed and began tickling Xander's sides. "Ah, I'm up, I'm up!" He shouted, batting Willow's hands away. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after four." Willow replied.  
  
"A.M. or P.M.?" Xander asked.  
  
"P.M." Willow replied. "The sun will be down in an hour or so."  
  
Xander inhaled sleepily. "Is everyone else up?"  
  
"Pretty much." Willow said. "There are showers taken and to be taken, breakfast - or some sort of meal to eat. Weapons to gather, forces of darkness to fight."  
  
"Just another day in Sunnydale." Xander added as he climbed out of the sleeping bag. "I miss my bed."  
  
"Well, you could go home at night." Willow said.  
  
"And be all alone and vulnerable." Xander said.  
  
"And not be close if we needed you." Willow added.  
  
"Plus, I'd miss out on all the sleepover fun." Xander said.  
  
"Why don't you try for the couch tonight." Willow said, helping Xander off of the floor.  
  
"And deny Giles his one comfort?" Xander said. "I'll keep the floor. Besides, how much longer can this really last?"  
  
-  
  
"Not much longer." Giles said. "I estimate the more time The First has to prepare, the stronger it becomes."  
  
"We have to find a way to stop it." Buffy said simply.  
  
Giles shook his head. "I wish I knew."  
  
"I vote we kill it." Vi said.  
  
"Second." Molly added.  
  
"Great, we're all unanimous." Faith said. "We kill it. The question is how."  
  
"Maybe we need to contain the fight better." Buffy said. "You know, plan better on how we're going to take it on."  
  
"If only we knew where it was during the day." Amanda said.  
  
"We've checked the school from top to bottom." Rondell said. "And we checked City Hall, too. We can't find the thing."  
  
"But we know it'll be at the Hellmouth come sunset." Buffy said. "We'll be waiting for it."  
  
"We should be there first." Faith said.  
  
"I agree." Wesley said. "We should be waiting for it."  
  
"Then let's get everyone together while it's still light out." Buffy said.  
  
"About Spike." Angel said.  
  
"He needs to stay here tonight." Buffy nodded. "Chained to the wall. Rondell, can a couple of your boys stay behind and watch him?"  
  
Rondell nodded.  
  
"You think he's gonna snap?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I wish I knew." Buffy replied.  
  
-  
  
Spike rested on the cot in the basement. The room smelled like humans, more to the point, human blood. So many injured people. Spike inhaled the smell and relished it.  
  
"Spike." The First called to him.  
  
"You can't have me." Spike mumbled. "You don't control me."  
  
"I do." The First called. "And you will obey."  
  
"I will bloody not." Spike spat.  
  
"You will listen." The First said. "For I am the most powerful being in the world and all others will fall on their knees before me. I am The First, The Last, the only true evil. No man can stop me."  
  
"Shut up!" Spike shouted as loud as he could.  
  
-  
  
Buffy's head snapped up at the scream from the basement, Angel followed as she ran down the steps.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called.  
  
"Here, pet." Spike replied with a smirk on his face. "Guess I shouldn't call you that with the giant poof around."  
  
Angel's face hardened.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy said harshly. "We thought you were in trouble."  
  
"Me." Spike said innocently. "I'm never in trouble."  
  
"It's got him." Angel said softly, reaching out to Buffy's arm.  
  
"Oh yea, Nancy-boy, it's got me." Spike said. "And I think I like it. No tortured soul, no chip robbing me of what I am, and best of all, no pesky feelings making me do stupid things."  
  
Buffy jaw set, she hated the fact that Spike could upset her.  
  
"What's the matter Slayer?" Spike asked. "Afraid you'll have to kill me?"  
  
"No." Buffy said. "If it comes to it, you'll be a big pile of dust."  
  
"Ah, bet me old Grandsire has something to say about that, heh?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't." Angel answered simply.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked up the steps.  
  
"Buffy, please." Spike called. "Help me."  
  
"Help yourself." Buffy said softly. "I can't fight it for you."  
  
-  
  
"Everything alright?" Giles asked as Buffy and Angel entered the kitchen.  
  
"No." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Gunn, get the shackles out of the weapons case and chain him up better." Angel said.  
  
Gunn and Rondell left the kitchen together.  
  
"Why don't they just kill it?" Rondell half whispered.  
  
"I don't really know." Gunn replied. "Maybe the Slayer thinks Spike's the link to stopping The First."  
  
"If it were me, it would have been dust by now." Rondell spat. 


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: I keep getting e-mails about hooking Faith and Wes up. While I agree there is a relationship budding there, it isn't a romantic one (at least not in this fic). There will be much more Connor as the final fight approaches, Dawn too. It's coming!  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
Rondell stood at the basement door with three other guys flanking him. Babysitting duty, man he hated this. "I should have gone to fight." He mumbled as the seconds ticked by slowly.  
  
"Yea, guard duty, this sucks." One of the boys replied.  
  
-  
  
Robin Wood stood outside the door and watched the four young men hovering around the basement door. He knew that Spike was below. He could feel him, feel the evil, feel the demon that killed his mother; and Wood knew Spike would pay for his crimes.  
  
-  
  
Buffy crouched in the corner; she had her part of the plan down. She, Faith and Angel would take on The First, while Connor and the other Slayers took on the Bringers. Gunn would lead the others against whatever demons showed up to protect the ritual. Now all they had to do was wait.  
  
-  
  
Faith grasped the handle of her sword. Patience wasn't one of her virtues and she knew it. She was itching for a fight, itching for a kill, and she hated herself for that. This was different, she told herself. She knew that this kill would save lives, and redeem hers in the process. She rocked on her heels, waiting for the battle to begin.  
  
-  
  
Angel stayed low in his spot. He didn't want The First to see them; he wanted the surprise attack. He inventoried his weapons for the third time and double-checked that everything was in order. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself.  
  
-  
  
Connor stood behind the empty crate and waited. He hated all this standing around doing nothing. Holtz always told him to be patient, that wasn't happening today. Connor replayed his childhood in his mind, learning how to fight, how to win, how to destroy. He knew he was strong, not Slayer strong, but strong nonetheless. Now was his chance to show everyone. He would prevail. He knew it in his mind. Nothing was going to stop him tonight.  
  
-  
  
Giles squatted and leaned against the wall. He could hear his heart beat in the deafening silence. He closed his eyes and fought off the fear that crept into his mind. The Council had taught him to acknowledge fear. But where was the Council now? Gone. Who would protect and teach the next Slayer. What would happen after he was gone, after Wesley was gone? Giles pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on the task at hand.  
  
-  
  
Wesley steadied himself. He had changed so much over the past years. He smiled at the thought of the whimpering boy who had first come to Sunnydale. Fresh from the Council, he had only fought one vampire; and that was under controlled circumstances. His first days were disastrous. When he left Sunnydale and went off on his own, he had tried to change himself, but that wouldn't come until he joined Angel. Everything that had happened, everything that Wesley had become, all started that day. He had become part of a family, a better family than he had ever known. And today, win or lose, he would fight to the end with them.  
  
-  
  
Dawn was almost shaking she was so scared. The battle frightened her, but the waiting was worse. The echo-y silence in the room made the wait tick by slowly. She glanced around the room. She couldn't see anyone else, she knew she wasn't alone, but she felt alone. She felt scared. She remembered begging Buffy to train her to fight, what she wouldn't give now to be at home. Dawn closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She steadied herself. She would fight to the end for Buffy. She loved her. She loved everyone in the room. Faith, Giles, Xander, Willow, they were all family, more than family. She would give her life to protect any one of them.  
  
-  
  
Gunn waited, half of the game they say. He stood at the ready. He closed his eyes and remembered why he fought. What the mission was and how to best win; Gunn wouldn't give up. He didn't after Alonna and he wouldn't now. Old friends, new friends, family, he would protect them all.  
  
-  
  
Xander crouched a few feet away from Anya; if he leaned forward he could see the back of her head. He had been afraid before, he had been in battles before, but nothing had prepared him for this. In every previous battle, he knew Buffy would win, he knew Buffy would protect him. He didn't know that now. He needed to be strong. Today, he was fighting for his family. This wasn't a vampire or two, this was much much worse.  
  
-  
  
Buffy waited as footsteps descended the staircase. She watched as the demons began to set up. She watched The First take its place on the seal. And she screamed with everything she had "Go!"  
  
-  
  
Fighters poured out from their hiding places as the battle began. 


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
Connor was the first one in the fight when Buffy called. He leapt to his feet and attacked The Bringers with everything he had; every move, every counter-move, every combo that Holtz had ever taught him. Connor pushed harder and harder. He was here to win. Connor jumped on to the back of one of The Bringers, sending him crashing to the ground. Connor flipped himself back up onto his feet and tore into The Bringer with a series of fierce blows. He flipped backwards, his feet connecting with The Bringer's chin, sending the minion staggering back. Connor attacked again with a series of punches and kicks, knocking The Bringer back. Before the minion could attack, Connor plunged his sword deep into The Bringer's chest, leaving it for dead.  
  
Willow stood her ground and called aloud "Ignus incende", fire shot up from nowhere engulfing the nearest Turok-Han. Dawn pushed forward knocking the flaming monster into another near by Turok-Han, the two monsters flailed for a moment before bursting into a rain of ash.  
  
Giles pounded on the demon in front of him, smashing him across the face repeatedly. The demon grabbed Giles and lifted him off of the ground. Giles reached out and grabbed the demon's head and dug his fingers into the demon's flesh. The demon threw Giles down. Giles pulled himself up and slammed his sword into the demon's stomach. With a groan, the demon toppled on to the ground.  
  
Wesley raised his sword and brought it down on the head of a Turok-Han, the blade stuck halfway through. Wesley pushed harder, but the blade would not cut through the thick neck. Wesley pulled on the blade and pushed the Turok-Han into the wall, he used the extra support to force his blade the rest of the way through. The Turok-Han shattered into dust. Wesley wiped the sweat from his forehead and moved on.  
  
Gunn forced the Turok-Han back further away from the fray. One on one, Gunn fought to kill the monster. Demons began surrounding him as he fought the Turok-Han. Gunn shook his head. He whipped the sword around and decapitated two regular vampires, before thrusting the blade deep into the chest of a large gray demon. With the force of the other kills behind him, Gunn swept his blade across and neatly removed the head from the Turok- Han's shoulders. Gunn smirked and moved on.  
  
Willow and Dawn continued to tag team the demons in their area. Xander, Anya and Fred were mere feet away, the five worked together as much as possible.  
  
Connor and the Slayers tried their hardest to ignore the fight between Buffy, Faith, Angel and The First. They focused on stopping The Bringers. They focused on keeping The Bringers from opening the Hellmouth.  
  
Cries echoed through the basement as the battle raged on. Dust and blood caked the floor making the battle harder.  
  
Buffy, Angel and Faith surrounded The First. 


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of yesterday's update. Midterms and work are kicking my ass. Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
Buffy fought with everything she had. Punch, kick, block, roundhouse, punch; it was like her body was working separately from her mind. She wasn't thinking about the fight. She was just fighting.  
  
Faith was to Buffy's right; she barely registered the fact that she was tired and injured from previous battles. Faith moved quickly, she threw punch after punch, knocking The First back. The First retaliated with a brutal punch to her face, sending Faith soaring on to the ground. She lifted her arms to block any further blows, but none came. Faith looked up.  
  
Angel grabbed The First and wrenched its arm behind its back and turned him around towards Buffy who kicked The First with everything she could muster. Both Angel and The First flew back a few feet. Angel kicked up and rose from the ground, but The First was too quick. The First jumped on top of Angel, knocking him back to the ground. The First began punched Angel. Blood poured from various wounds as Angel fought back.  
  
"Get off of him!" Faith yelled as she kicked out with her foot. It connected squarely with The First's jaw. Its head snapped to the side. Faith leaned down and punched it in the mouth. Angel's arm shot up and hit The First under the chin, knocking it onto the floor and off of Angel. Faith grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him up.  
  
Buffy stood ready for The First. As it slid across the floor, Buffy pounced. She landed a flurry of punches and kicks, working The First back to a corner.  
  
Angel and Faith rejoined Buffy and the three continued to fight.  
  
Buffy pulled a sword from her bag and spun it in her hand. Without any further flourish, she plunged the sword deep into The First's body. Dark blood poured from the wound.  
  
"No!" The First shouted, clutching the wound on its side. "You!" Its eyes turned bright red, "You die now!" The First's fist shot out quickly and knocked Buffy into the basement wall. The impact caused Buffy to land in a pile of rubble as loosened bricks and stone poured out on to Buffy.  
  
Angel heard Buffy whimper as she hit the floor. His inner-demon took over. Angel rushed The First and began attacking without thought.  
  
Faith leapt into the fray, knocking The First back with blow after blow. The two fought together.  
  
"Wesley!" Faith shouted over the sounds of the battle. "Wes!"  
  
-  
  
Wesley was deep into battle with two fierce looking gray and black demons. They had him cornered, his sword a few feet away from where he now stood. Wesley's back was against the wall. He concentrated on getting out of this predicament. Wesley was completely immersed in the fight when he heard Faith scream for him.  
  
"Giles!" Wesley called. Within moments, Giles was behind Wesley taking on one of the two demons. Wesley fought off the other and ran to where Buffy laid on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Giles said as he rushed to Wesley's side. He looked at his slayer, bloody and beaten.  
  
"She's pretty bad." Wesley said. "She probably needs a doctor."  
  
"No time." Buffy whispered.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Giles said.  
  
-  
  
The First was weakening. It was barely fighting back against Faith and Angel's attack.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Faith screamed, accentuating her words with vicious punches.  
  
Faith kicked The First in the head, knocking it back into Angel, who grabbed its head and yanked. The snap echoed through the entire basement.  
  
The First's body fell to the ground with a giant thud.  
  
"Willow, now!" Giles called.  
  
Lorne dropped the last piece of bloodroot onto the floor as Willow began to chant.  
  
Willow stood tall and called out "Violence restrained, demons disarmed, For mortal within these walls, no harm. Protection and safety this charm doth endow, To make this shelter a sanctuary now!"  
  
With a flash, the room became protected. The Slayers, with out Buffy, continued to fight as anything that was even part demon was rendered helpless.  
  
"Connor!" Angel yelled. "Help me!"  
  
Connor rushed to his father's side and helped to lift Buffy, the two men, followed by the two watchers, carried Buffy from the basement. As they exited the basement, the sun was glistening on the horizon.  
  
"We've got it." Giles said, taking Buffy from Angel.  
  
"Connor, keep them safe." Angel said.  
  
Connor nodded and left with Wesley and Giles.  
  
Angel blocked the doors as demons began to emerge from the basement. Vampires, demons, even The Bringers ran quickly fleeing the force below. Kennedy was the first to emerge after the demons, followed by Rona, Vi and Molly. The four girls followed the demons with weapons at the ready.  
  
Oz and Gunn exited next, with Dawn in tow. Her face and arms were cut and bleeding. Despite the girl's apparent injuries, her first thought was her sister.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" She asked.  
  
-  
  
Rondell sat in the wooden chair in front of the basement door. The other boys were scattered in the kitchen talking, eating and relaxing.  
  
The backdoor shattered open with a splinter. "The Vampire." Wood growled. "Get out of my way." Wood rushed Rondell and knocked him down. Rondell stood and hit Wood in the face. "Stop protecting that demon!" Wood shouted. "He dies now!" 


	41. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty  
  
Rondell was conflicted, stop the man rushing to kill Spike, or let him go and add one more vampire to the dead list.  
  
"Oh man." Rondell said aloud as he punched Wood. Wood stumbled back into the kitchen table two of the boys grabbed and restrained him. "Nothing personal, bro." Rondell said. "But the lady asked us to keep the vampire alive and guarded."  
  
"Otherwise, we'd let you kill him." One of the boys said.  
  
"Rondell." Wesley said as they pushed the backdoor open. Wesley didn't even finish the thought; Rondell was at his side immediately, helping Wesley, Giles and Connor to get Buffy inside. She mumbled making no sense.  
  
"Get her into the living room." Giles said.  
  
Wood stood up and shrugged off the boys and moved towards Buffy. "Where's your first aide kit?"  
  
"Under the sink." Wesley said as they moved off with Buffy.  
  
Wood grabbed the kit and followed Giles and the others into the living room. The men placed her carefully on the couch and propped her head up. Buffy continued to mumble.  
  
"What's she saying?" Connor asked.  
  
"Something about burning the body." Wesley said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"No." Buffy mumbled softly, grabbing Connor's arm. "Burn the body, burn it."  
  
"The First?" Connor said. "Can it come back?"  
  
"Go." Giles said. "Go now."  
  
Connor raced out the front door.  
  
"Robin, can you drive him to the school?" Giles asked.  
  
Wood nodded and followed Connor through the front door.  
  
Giles and Wesley set to work on Buffy's injuries.  
  
-  
  
Angel blocked the demons from fleeing as the others worked to destroy them. The sanctuary spell was holding and no demons were able to hurt anyone.  
  
Connor blew through the door knocking Angel down. "We have to burn The First's body!" Connor called as he and Wood ran to the basement stairs.  
  
"Connor, wait!" Angel called after him. Angel ran to the basement stairs. "Willow!" He called.  
  
Willow turned and ran after Angel with Lorne and Amanda right behind her. The group entered the basement quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" Willow asked.  
  
"Principal Wood." Amanda said. "Hey."  
  
"Amanda." Wood nodded.  
  
"Buffy said we had to burn the body." Connor said quickly as he began gathering anything that would burn.  
  
Wood began lighting fallen planks with a cigarette lighter. "It's not catching." He said, pointing to the lightly blackened spot on the wood.  
  
"Inferno." Willow said with flourish. A fire erupted from The First's body as Connor and Wood stacked anything flammable around the body.  
  
Angel watched as the fire engulfed The First's body. The basement went silent, no sound traveled through the room.  
  
Angel and the others left as the last remains of The First turned to ask. They rejoined the others upstairs as the fighting continued.  
  
-  
  
Hours had passed. Giles and Wesley tended to Buffy, who rested on the couch. "So, it's over." Buffy said.  
  
"The First is dead." Faith smiled.  
  
Buffy returned the smile. "And the demons?"  
  
"Those that we didn't get ran off." Rona said.  
  
"We got a call from L.A." Rondell said. "Demon sightings."  
  
"Things back to normal." Buffy said, resting her head back.  
  
"Back to normal." Faith said. "Sort of." She looked around at the group.  
  
"So, what's next?" Kennedy said.  
  
"Chores for everyone." Buffy said. 


	42. Chapter Forty One

A/N: Thanks a bunch for all of the feedback guys. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look for more Buffy fics from me as older ones are revamped (heh) and finished.  
  
Chapter Forty-One  
  
Weeks had passed since The First had been destroyed and things were finally settling back to normal.  
  
Gunn and Rondell stood at the front door. "Man, keep in touch." Gunn said, giving Rondell a hug.  
  
"You too, bro." Rondell said. "You need anything, you give us a shout."  
  
The boys walked through the house saying their good-byes.  
  
"So, heading to L.A.?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yea." Wood smirked. "The way Rondell tells it, they're going to need trained people. And need people to train newcomers. I think I can do a lot of good there."  
  
"Your mother would be proud." Buffy said.  
  
"I think she would be." Wood nodded. The two shared a quick hug before Wood headed for the door.  
  
"Good luck." Gunn said as Wood and Rondell left with the boys.  
  
"You want to go with them?" Faith asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Nope." Gunn smiled. "I hear I'm going somewhere else."  
  
"I know." Faith smiled. "I just hope you can handle it."  
  
"Oh, I can." Gunn smiled, giving Faith a tender kiss.  
  
"So, I hear you're heading east." Buffy said, breaking the moment.  
  
"Giles's contacts say something big's setting up shop." Faith said. "We're leaving in a few."  
  
Gunn moved off. "I better go say my good-byes and get my gear."  
  
"B." Faith said, hugging Buffy tightly.  
  
"Keep in touch." Buffy said. "You need anything. . ."  
  
"I'll call." Faith finished. "I feel like there's so much more to say."  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said. "For everything."  
  
"Hey, what I'm built for." Faith said. "Rona, Molly, get ready to motor."  
  
"Just the four of you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yea." Faith said. "Buffy."  
  
"I know." Buffy said.  
  
"I love you." Faith nodded.  
  
"I love you too." Buffy said, hugging Faith again. "And Faith?"  
  
"Yea." Faith stopped.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Jeez, are you too every going to finish?" Dawn said, moving to give Faith a good-bye hug. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Thank you." Faith said. "Keep in touch."  
  
"Promise." Dawn said. "As soon as you let us know where you settle down."  
  
Faith and Buffy smiled and moved into the room. The sleeping bags and blankets were stacked or rolled. Bags were packed and people were hugging, crying and generally saying good-bye.  
  
"You need anything, you call." Giles said to Faith as she entered the room.  
  
Faith reached up and pulled Giles into a hug. "Same goes for you." She smiled.  
  
"Charles." Wesley nodded. "It's been a pleasure fighting at your side." The two men shook hands and moved apart.  
  
"You get into any trouble, English, give me a call." Gunn smiled.  
  
"Be safe, Charles." Fred said, as she moved to hug him good-bye. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Same here." Gunn said, wiping a small tear from Fred's check. "You staying in Sunnydale?"  
  
"Fred's going to help Giles and I restart the council." Wesley said. "Along with the few remaining Watchers."  
  
"Yes, Robson said he'd arrive tomorrow morning." Giles added.  
  
Gunn nodded and moved off.  
  
Amanda packed her bag with a happy bounce. "What're you so happy about?" Vi asked.  
  
"My mom and dad are coming back today." Amanda said. "I can't wait to see them."  
  
Vi smiled. "So, you're staying in Sunnydale then?"  
  
"Yea." Amanda said softly. "Buffy and Giles said they'd train me."  
  
Conversations continued through out the house as people said good-bye and swapped plans for the future. Two were missing from this conversation.  
  
"Now's your chance to be a man." Angel said to Spike.  
  
"Vampire with a soul for hire?" Spike said. "Sounds familiar."  
  
"You work you're way to redemption." Angel said. "You work to become a better man."  
  
A soft light filled the house. Everyone gathered into the dining room.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn said with a little fear in her voice. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." Buffy said.  
  
"You fought well." Joyce said as she and Tara stepped from the light.  
  
"And you won." Tara smiled.  
  
Willow returned the smile lovingly.  
  
"Angel." Joyce said. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"You gave up so much." Tara said.  
  
"I'd do anything." Angel said.  
  
"I know." Joyce smiled. "But now it's time to get on with your life."  
  
The light dissipated. Angel's eyes began to glow as he gasped and fell to the floor.  
  
"Angel." Gunn shouted as he moved to catch him.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said, placing her hand on his chest. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alive." Angel said, moving Buffy's hand over his beating heart. 


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Where's Anya?" Willow asked as she entered the living room. "I thought she was coming over?"  
  
"She's helping Giles." Buffy said from the couch. "Have I told you today that I hate school?" Buffy scratched out the words she had just written. "Who convinced me to go back?"  
  
"I think that was everyone." Willow said. "Let me see." She took Buffy's paper from her.  
  
"Where's Kennedy?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She went patrolling with Connor." Willow replied as she read.  
  
"Ah." Buffy said. "Keeping the streets safe."  
  
"Pretty much." Willow smiled as she began correcting Buffy's last paragraph. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She and Xander took Oz to the bus station." Buffy replied. "He's on his way to Florida with some of the other slayers."  
  
"Wow." Willow said. "Watch out evil doers, slayers are everywhere."  
  
"Isn't that the truth." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So, how's you and Angel?" Willow smirked.  
  
"How are you and Kennedy?" Buffy teased.  
  
Willow giggled. "Have you seen the new Council Headquarters?"  
  
"Not yet." Buffy said. "Giles said after everything is set up. But Angel did say the training room is fantastic."  
  
"Fred said the library is too." Willow said. "And she said her new apartment is nice. It's the first time she's lived alone is forever."  
  
"Ugh, can you please not say 'the first'?" Buffy groaned.  
  
"Sorry." Willow smiled. "But she's loving it. Wes's new place is fantastic. He got an apartment in Xander's building."  
  
"Giles lucked out and got his old place back." Buffy said. "And Angel's apartment is nearby. Connor says he hates it."  
  
"Teenagers." Willow laughed. "But things are finally back in place." Willow nodded.  
  
"Yup." Buffy agreed. 


End file.
